


the only constant (is you)

by indecisiveaf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Slow Burn, if they would actually talk about their feelings, mimo in 2021 let's go, then i wouldnt be writing this, this is primarily mimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 73,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisiveaf/pseuds/indecisiveaf
Summary: Looking back, she realizes Mina is the only constant girl in her life.Or,It takes Momo to kiss seven girls to realize that Mina is the one she wants to be with for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Sana

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a self indulgent fic bc it wouldn't let me sleep so here goes nothing

High school - Freshman year

Momo doesn't know how long she's been waiting but it is starting to feel like years. She lets out an annoyed huff, staring at the building in front of her as she leans against the lamp post, counting down the seconds. She plans on barging in if the door doesn't open in the next five minutes, even though she is unofficially banned from stepping foot into this place.

Fifteen year old Momo knows that she's being ridiculous but every time she looks at this place, she becomes ten year old Momo who did not know any better and still thinks of it as the place that stole her best friend from her.

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, Momo glances down at her haphazardly tied shoelaces. She knows she won't be able to run much with these - she knows whatever she does would warrant in them chasing her out - and the ground isn't really her friend, but patience has never been her strongest forte and she really is tired of waiting.

(Calling them as 'traitors' or glaring at the instructors every time they shake their head at Mina's missteps - she wonders why the ballet studio is really unwelcoming.)

Just as she takes a step forward, out walks another girl with long black hair flowing till her hips, dressed in a black leotard and a glaring blue bag on her shoulder. Her footing gets more enthused as she looks at Momo, recognition lighting up her face.

"Finally!" Momo exclaims, rushing to the brunette's side and takes the bag from her, as if it's second nature.

Looking back, it always is, when it comes to Mina. 

"Hey stranger, fancy seeing you here," Mina tilts her head, giving Momo a quizzical look but the smile on her face indicates that she's happy nonetheless.

Momo pretends to shudder. "I know, I know, being in enemy territory is giving me the creeps."

"Yah, stop it, this is also a dance school." Mina shoves her arm and follows Momo out of the building.

"Which you left me for," Momo says accusatorily. "You chose ballet over me. Our - oops - my dance school is perfectly fine, you know?"

Mina rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Momo-yah, you know they did not teach ballet there. That's why I had to switch, but like I promised, it did not change or affect our friendship - " 

"Yeah, yeah," It's Momo's turn to roll her eyes because she has heard this speech countless times. "Whatever you say, black swan." Momo chuckles, and then curtsies, motioning for Mina to go forward. 

Mina lets out an annoyed whine. "What are you doing here, Momo?" She asks, crossing her arms, refusing to take another step. 

Momo shrugs, grinning cheekily. "What do you think?" 

Mina reaches out to take her bag away from Momo's grip but Momo takes a step back, frowning. "Feels like you came here to annoy me." 

Momo actually looks offended. "I was trying to be a good friend, came here to pick you up, carry your bags, and then treat you to dinner, because I know you're going to be hungry, but you think I'm here to annoy you, then that's fine, I can just leave - " Momo takes two deliberately slow steps, her features falling, but it morphs into a smile when she feels Mina tugging on her elbows, pulling her back. 

"Momoring," Mina chuckles, shaking her head. "Your dance practice got cancelled and you got bored, didn't you?" 

Momo lets out a whine, her bottom lip jutting out. "I hate that you know me so well." 

Mina grins, the evening sun pales in comparison to how bright suddenly Mina looks now. "Years and years of practice." 

Momo hums in response, mirroring Mina's smile - it's impossible not to, at this point. Momo's standards aren't that high - if she can make Mina smile like that at least once a day, then that day gets marked as a good day in her book. 

"Shall we, your highness?" She asks, extending out her arm for Mina to take and usually she would just skip or waddle and then tuck her hair behind her ear, laugh at Momo's antics before looping her own arm with Momo's. 

But that's not what happens today. 

No, instead, Mina suddenly looks shy, glancing down at the ground. "Actually, I invited a friend. I was gonna ask you to come over to the diner after practice, so I could introduce you to her." Mina mumbles, not meeting Momo's eyes. 

Momo lets out an actual squeak in excitement. "You made a friend?! Myoui Mina actually befriended another human being?" 

Mina rolls her eyes, like she has been expecting that response. "Yah, don't act too surprised, Momoring." She swats the taller brunette's arm. 

Momo clutches her chest and thinks of a different approach. "I'm hurt, Minari. I thought I was your only friend." 

"Oh, shut up." Mina giggles, trailing her hand down Momo's arm before it rests against Momo's closed fists. She nudges her hand with her pinky finger and unconsciously, Momo wraps her own pinky finger against Mina's. 

They don't know how or when this gesture - the whole pinky linking thing - started but it has lately become a sign of comfort. 

"Who is she? Is she smart? Is she cool, like me? Or a nerd like you? If she's your friend, then she must be a nerd for sure. Oh! Is she pretty? Is she prettier than me?" Momo swings their joined pinkies together and cackles at the low pink tinge coating Mina's cheeks. 

Mina, true to her nature, just sighs. "She is also from Japan, she moved to Seoul like three weeks ago. She also goes to our high school and she saw my hoodie with the school's logo on it, so she came over and talked. She asked what I was doing after, and I told her I'm meeting my friend, and she basically invited herself, so." 

"Yah, did you take a sneak into her file at the school or something? Why are you talking to me like you're her teacher?" Momo pokes Mina in the stomach who just swats her hand away. 

"You'll see for yourself, Momoring. She's one of a kind." There's a certain gleam in her eyes when she says that, and Momo colors herself intrigued. "You're okay, right? It's not a problem that I invited her to have ice cream with us?" 

"Minari," Momo says seriously, "I don't care if you bring the principal out with us, as long as I get free ice cream." 

Mina laughs, throwing her head back and Momo smiles, unknowingly at the sound. "Who says it's free? You're paying for it!" Mina says, but they both know that the last time Momo has ever paid for anything was sometime around four years ago, because Mina never lets her.

"Yah! Where is she?" Momo turns back to the building and automatically frowns, this time with good reason. 

"She was talking to Mr. Jeon about changing her timings or something. She'll be here soon - patience, Momo-yah." 

"But I'm hungry!" 

"When are you not?" Mina asks, half-exasperated and half-amused. 

Momo's rebuttal is cut off when she hears the door to the dance studio opening again and out walks a girl, probably the same height as Momo, with wavy hair and dressed in slacks - she looks like a spitting image of Momo, except for the shiny pink hair, a contrast to Momo's black one. 

"Mina!" She calls, as she skips down the stairs - she actually skips- exuberance radiating in her every move. She looks like one of those people who seems happy all the time, and Momo's jury is still out. "Hi! Sorry, they were discussing about my schedule and it ran late. Hi, Mina's friend!" She turns to Momo with the same grin, and Momo feels a low flutter in her chest that she immediately denies that it has nothing to do with the way the girl is smiling at her. 

It's probably because she is hungry.

She turns to Mina who's smiling her gummy smile, and anyone who can make Mina smile like that is a good person in Momo's book. "That's okay. This is Momo, the friend I was telling you about." 

"Best friend," Momo corrects, subtly poking Mina in the ribs with her elbow as she bows to the other girl. 

And that's how she meets Sana.

/

It turns out, she is right about her first impression about Sana, because that girl is happy all the fucking time. 

What Momo had failed to predict was how infectious it is. 

Whenever Sana smiles, Momo's insides do a jittery dance and she really doesn't know what to make of it. When Sana clings to her as they walk down the hallways, Momo dreads the moment she would actually let go. When Sana giggles at something Momo says, she wants to let out a jubilant scream that she is the one who made Sana produce that sound which is like music to her ears. 

She finds herself staring at Sana more often than it is considered normal and whenever Sana catches her eye, she drops her gaze like she has been stung. From the corner of her eye, she can see Sana smile, like she knows something Momo doesn't. 

Momo doesn't have the courage to ask her about it. 

Mina, however, does. 

"What's going on between you two?" Mina asks one afternoon, as they take their usual seat in the cafeteria table, the farthest one in the hall, away from the crowds, because mostly, that's how Momo can actually hear what Mina is saying amongst all the ruckus that is usually being caused at lunch. 

"Between whom?" Momo swaps their lunches - their usual habit. Mina likes homecooked meals, especially the ones prepared by Momo's mother, and Momo likes expensive food prepared by the cook at Mina's mansion. Lately, Mina has been bringing extra, for Sana, who still hasn't showed up to lunch yet. 

(That's another thing, Momo notices. It used to be Mina and Momo up until three months ago - Mina would pick up Momo in her fancy car, driven by a chauffeur, which she refuses to address as a limousine because it already draws too much attention to them and if there is one thing Mina actually avoids, its attention. 

Momo grew wary when Mina would tense up as they got down from the limo every time. Mina looked at her like she had hung the stars in the sky when Momo suggested that they be dropped off a street away from school so they can walk the rest of the way. It's one of Momo's favorite days, because she can never forget the look on Mina's face as she held her pinky finger, walking their way to school.

But now that Minatozaki Sana has become a part of their life, they don't find it odd because hanging out with Sana feels like they had found a missing puzzle piece, even though they thought their puzzle was complete a long time ago.)

Mina observes Momo taking a bite of the sandwich before she poses her question. "You and Sana?" 

It's all the confirmation Mina needs as Momo chokes on her lunch. The only time she ever does this is when she has something to hide and Mina is an expert on reading Momo. "Nothing's going on!" Momo splutters, still swallowing her sandwich, along with gulps of air. 

"Uh huh," Mina narrows her eyes, leaning back on her chair, her gaze fixed on the woman in front of her. Momo, on the other hand, suddenly finds the wet spot on the ceiling very interesting and refuses to look at Mina. 

"Why do you ask?" Momo gulps, trying to be subtle about her wandering gaze, but then again, she's a fool for trying to fool Mina. 

"No reason." Mina smiles sweetly, though her facial expression says otherwise. "You've just been weird is all. Weirder than usual." 

Momo gapes at her. 

Well how does one respond to that? 

She knows Mina is right. It's all very new to her. She feels weird, she can't explain her feelings, and she doesn't know how to talk about it. If she can't talk about it to her own best friend, then she wonders who would even understand? 

A part of the problem is, Momo has known Mina for nearly eight years now and they spend their time talking, well Momo talks and Mina listens mostly, about everything and anything under the sun. They don't discuss about the people they like or the people they have a crush on, because she never has before, and it hits Momo right then that she has a gigantic crush on Minatozaki Sana. 

Oh shit. 

Momo's eyes go wide as she stares at her sandwich, because, oh shit, she has a crush on Sana. She has never really comprehended having a crush on someone - she has Mina and Mina has her and she thought that is how it is going to be for the rest of her life. 

Momo is pretty sure she is having an existential crisis in the middle of their high school cafeteria. 

"Momoring?" She hears Mina's voice as if it's coming from another planet, but she is sitting right in front of her, waving a hand in her face. "Are you okay?" 

Is she?

"Eh?" Is all she can manage at this moment. That's exactly how she feels. 

She whips her head around when she hears the unmistakable sound of Sana's giggles. She finds Sana standing near a table a few feet away from theirs and that's another thing Momo can't explain about Sana. 

She has joined their school like three months ago, and she is already a contender for the most popular student, even though they're all freshmen. Meanwhile, Momo and Mina have been around for years and people know nothing about them except for their names and they often get it mixed up. (Which is a blessing, according to Mina.) 

Momo forgets her inner crisis for a second and instead chooses to admire Sana, in her knee-length skirt and a knotted tee, her pink hair standing out in the crowd. Sana catches her eye, of course she does, and then lets out a cute wave and mouths something unintelligible to which Momo just nods, smiling like an idiot. 

Momo's attention is drawn back to Mina when her best friend gasps, covering her mouth as she does so. 

"Oh my god!" Mina exclaims, louder than usual. "You have a crush on Sana, don't you?!" 

It's funny how their minds work, almost always in sync. Momo has arrived at the conclusion not a few seconds ago and Mina has already caught on. There's really no use in denying it anymore, Momo muses. 

So, she just frowns and puts a finger to her lips. "Shh! Not so loud!" 

"Wow," Mina whistles, which is just adorable, because it barely reaches Momo's ears. "Your first crush, and it's Sana, well done, Momoring." 

"Apparently I'm not the only one who likes her." It's hard to hide the distaste in her tongue as she turns her head again to see Sana being stopped by yet another table, and Momo gets it, because she loves it when Sana pays attention to her too. 

"You should ask her out." Mina says, after a beat. She laughs this time when Momo chokes again on her sandwich. 

"Mina-yah, are you out of your mind?" 

"I'm serious! If you really like her, you should tell her at the least. Before someone else does." Mina says seriously, her gaze unwavering until the girl looks her in the eye. Momo stays quiet, because she has never been good at expressing what she feels. 

But when Sana finally gets to their table, sliding her arm around Momo's shoulders like it's the natural thing to do and then hugs Mina in thanks as her best friend shyly pushes her lunch towards her, Momo feels the flutter in her chest finally coming to a rest. 

Maybe it would be easier, she thinks.

When Mina winks and then points to Sana while she isn't looking and then makes a heart, Momo knows it would be easier. 

/ 

Momo wants to kill Mina. 

No, seriously. 

She pulls out her phone and texts her just that. 

She has been sitting on the bleachers for the past ten minutes, still in her cheerleading uniform no less, after she confessed to Sana that she likes her and she was met with a stunned Sana whose eyes were as wide as saucers and her lips parted with no words coming out. 

(Oh yeah, they made the cheerleading team. Sana wanted to join, and Momo was tempted too, because they get to dance to routines in pretty uniforms and this might be her only shot at popularity. It had taken Momo five ice cream dates with Mina to convince her best friend to join, because there is no Momo without Mina by her side. Sana dragged them both to tryouts before they could chicken out and she squealed, 'I knew it!' , when all three of them inevitably made the squad.

It was also an added bonus that Momo can stare unabashedly at Sana only to be caught by Mina who would just roll her eyes and tease the shit out of her.)

It's the only time since she has known Sana that she has been rendered speechless. 

Momo wants to take pride in that, except no. 

(Earlier, Mina squeezed her hand gently and told her that if she didn't tell Sana how she felt by the end of the night, then she can kiss their friendship goodbye, because it was starting to be insufferable for Mina to be around a lovesick Momo.

The whole reason for Momo wanting to kill Mina stemmed from that.)

Sana hadn't said a word. 

Momo stares at the white floor beneath her feet and she kicks the empty ground, furious at herself. She has been rejected for the first time in her life - she honestly didn't know what she had expected, actually. 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket, and she doesn't have to look at it to know that it's Mina. She assumes she is probably checking in on her and Momo wants to run - run to Mina's house, cuddle up under the blankets with ice cream, if Mina has it, and cry her heart out. (She can think about murdering Mina if she still has the thought in the morning.) 

She picks her bag dejectedly and slowly descends the bleachers. The overhead lights are dim and Momo is careful about watching her step that she nearly misses the person standing in front of her, as she collides into them - a very familiar figure. 

A very familiar figure that she is trying to avoid at the moment. 

"Momo," Sana breathes, and it's just - it takes Momo's breath away, because it's Sana. "Hi." 

There is a stinging feeling in her chest, but Momo looks up anyway, staring into Sana's eyes that are only a few feet away from hers. She really isn't in the mood for a consolation speech but her heart breaks at the thought of messing up her friendship with Sana. "Look, Sana-yah, the school is huge, lots of places to hide, I promise I won't get in your way, so you can save the speech." She hopes the grin she puts on comes across as genuine but she feels anything but so. 

Sana tilts her head, adorably confused. "Momo, you ran out before I could even give you my answer." 

Hope is a dangerous feeling, Momo decides, but it tugs on her heartstrings and Momo can't stop it. "Sana, I waited five minutes!" 

"You caught me off guard, Moguri!" The nickname rolls from her lips effortlessly. Seriously, Momo needs to stop getting her hopes up. "I never thought you'd like me - I mean, I always thought you and - you know what? I should have told you what I felt, because up until now, I thought - " 

Momo laughs, as she grabs a hold of Sana's arms and cuts her off. "Breathe, Sana, you're rambling." The roles are reserved, shouldn't Sana be the one consoling Momo, if she is going to end this conversation with a rejection, that is. 

"Sorry," Sana says meekly, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I just - what I wanted to say is, I like you too, Momo." She adds in a hushed whisper, "So much." 

Momo feels her heart stop before it picks up again, faster than before. Momo blinks, not sure if she heard correctly, so she asks, "You do?!" 

"God, you're adorable." Sana laughs, but there is still that hesitancy, that lack of assurance hanging in the air, so Momo slides her hands down Sana's arm and grabs a hold of her wrist, pulling her closer. 

"Will you go out with me, Minatozaki Sana?" 

The 'yes' gets lost in the lips pressed against hers and there, on the bleachers, as the moon slowly ascends over them, Momo has her first kiss with Minatozaki Sana.

When Sana's lips brushes against hers, Momo expects fireworks to go off behind her eyelids, because that's how kisses are supposed to go, right? Except they both can't stop giggling and it still feels weird because it's like kissing a friend but as far as first kisses go, Momo is sure this isn't horrible.

(Her first sign of warning should have been that: as Sana pulls away from the kiss, Momo's first thought is not of the ethereal human in front of her, but of hurrying back to Mina, so she can tell her everything.)

/

For their first date, Sana takes Momo to a nearby fair that's being held and Momo gushes about winning her stuffed toys at the games that are totally not rigged. 

She is excited, to say the least. 

They stroll around, hand in hand, and Momo marvels at how comfortable she feels around Sana. In the initial stages of their friendship, Momo felt the flutter, the shyness, the rise of her pulse whenever Sana smiled at her, but Momo feels it fading as she feels Sana squeeze her hand and then point at the Ferris wheel. 

There's no excitement, there's no rush, it just - it just feels normal. 

Momo then gulps, for a different reason, because she isn't a fan of heights. 

But Sana has her puppy dog eyes and Momo is finding it really hard to say no. Her thoughts travel back to Mina again, and Momo wouldn't have hesitated this much if Mina asks to come with her, but it's Sana, her girlfriend. 

(She doesn't know why her brain keeps bringing that word up, like it's a reminder, and not as a fact.)

If Momo hadn't been shaking in her seat, she thinks Sana would have kissed her, but she just holds her hand, laughs, shakes her head and then scolds Momo for coming up on the ride with her. 

But it's all fine anyway, when Momo wins Sana a stuffed dog toy at the ring toss, Sana pulls her in the back of the booth and kisses her - it's chaste, unlike the rush she feels - both of them smiling against their lips, the night fading around them. 

It's actually both Momo's and Sana's first date in general and with each other, and it honestly is a good one. 

(Her second sign of warning should have been that: when Sana drops her off at home, and Momo makes an off-handed comment about how Mina also likes these games, and Sana makes a plan the next day to go with Mina too, and when Momo gets on the Ferris wheel again, sandwiched between Sana and Mina, who are both laughing but holding her hand so she doesn't actually pass out, and Momo's thoughts go, "This feels right.")

/

They're dating, but it doesn't feel like they're dating, because it's been six months into their freshman year and ever since they met Sana, it has become Mina, Sana, and Momo, everywhere they go. 

Momo is Sana's girlfriend, and after the few times in the beginning, Momo feels like nothing has changed between them but lately, she feels a shift in their dynamic because Sana is starting to feel like her best friend she has known all along, and not her girlfriend. 

Maybe she's too young to know the difference. 

But she loves Sana, and she doesn't want to hurt her, so Momo keeps her mouth shut. 

(Sana is still Sana, turning everyone into a blubbering mess with her flirty words, and Momo is still Momo who needs at least a few seconds to recover from the blush coating her cheeks.)

Momo doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing because nothing has changed between them, except for the title of their relationship.

But since they're girlfriends, Sana insists on being cute and feeding Momo bites of her lunch, because that's what girlfriends are supposed to do. Momo wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all but she swallows the bites with a smile instead, when she notes how serious Sana is. 

She catches sight of Mina making her way towards their table, and usually Momo would shy away from being doing couple-y things with Sana, because Mina is ruthless with her teasing, sometimes even leaving Sana speechless without a comeback. 

But today, Mina is absolutely glowing, her gummy smile intact, and Momo knows it's going to be a good day. 

She takes a seat beside Sana and prompts Sana to feed her too, which Sana does without a second thought. Momo's heart swells at the interaction, because the two most important people in her life right now, get along very well, and Momo shoves all the confusion she's been feeling just to enjoy this moment. 

(Granted, Mina has been Sana's friend first, but still.)

"Sattang," Mina turns to Sana and mumbles around a mouthful of food, "Do you like superhero movies?" 

Momo props her chin on her hand and just smiles like a fucking idiot, because she really loves the nicknames Mina gives for other people. It's weird, but it also seems fitting, and Sana is now her Sattang, which just shows how close they have all become in a span of six months. 

Myoui Mina's nicknames don't come that easy.

"I think so? I haven't watched that many, though." 

Mina gasps, affronted. "Oh, we should totally change that! We can have a movie night at my house and I will totally catch you up to speed." 

"Whatever you say, Minari." Sana laughs, scooping up another bite of her lunch which Mina accepts gladly. 

"My favourite superhero movie is releasing this Friday, and Momoring," Mina turns to her, clapping her hands together in excitement, "You promised you would take me to this movie! Can we please go?" 

Sana turns to the girl in question, who seems fine just staring at the girls in front of her, with a dreamy look on her face. Sana pokes her in the cheek, getting her attention, and she laughs, when Momo snaps out of her daze. 

"Eh?" 

"Daydreaming again, Momo?" Mina asks knowingly, swatting her hand that is resting on the table. 

"No, I was just thinking." Momo doesn't know why, but she can feel her cheeks getting warm and she knows that would invite more questions. Hurriedly, she changes the topic, "What were you saying, Mina?" 

"Captain America movie is releasing this Friday! You said you would to take me, remember?" 

"No," Momo groans, dropping her head to the table. It hurts, but the thought of sitting in the movie theater for three hours listening to a story she doesn't understand, hurts even more. "No, please, no."

"Momoring, you promised!" 

"No. I don't wanna go to that stupid movie." 

Mina crosses her arms, her happy mood deflating in seconds. Momo starts to feel bad at the look on Mina's face, and she is about to do some damage control but Sana beats her to it. "Oh, we can go together, if you want Minari. We can ditch Momo too and we can even get some ice cream after, if you want." 

"Really?" Mina's face lights up and she does a weird happy dance; she surprises everyone at the table by extending her arms and pulling Sana into a hug which lasts only for a second, but it still counts. If Sana is shocked at the gesture, she doesn't show it, instead, pats Mina on the back and just chuckles. 

"Yeah, really." She turns to Momo and sticks her tongue out. "You're the worst best friend ever."

(In the beginning of the year, Mina was a little apprehensive about introducing a new friend into their dynamic and Momo thinks, Mina was right, because, yeah, the thought of Sana and Mina being alone without her - just doesn't sit right.)

So Momo sulks, sipping on a can of orange juice and doesn't say a word for the rest of the afternoon, choosing instead to listen quietly to Mina's detailed explanation about the movie's storyline and rolls her eyes whenever Sana gasps or laughs at the right time. 

When the bell rings, Momo is still sulking and when Sana drapes an around her shoulder and just presses her nose against her cheek, she still doesn't let her resolve break. But when Mina peaks her head out from where she is tucked under Sana's arm on the other side and just sighs exasperatedly, "Alright, fine, Momo, you can come too. Just stop with that face." 

Momo finally lets out the smile that has been threatening to break out on her face.

/

They choose to sit in the back row at the movies, because Mina swears it's better this way, and Momo says she's fine falling asleep anywhere and she laughs when Sana smacks her on the arm, but they get there earlier, much earlier than required, to get to the good seats. 

Momo thinks Sana is doing this - going to a movie she has no idea about - because she wants to impress her girlfriend's best friend, but then again, Momo is reminded that Sana and Mina became friends first before Momo even knew about Sana, so. 

Sana actually asks the right questions and seems genuinely interested and Momo's heart swells again to see the light shining in Mina's eyes as she explains the details with unmatched enthusiasm. 

When Mina excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Momo turns to see Sana looking at her fondly, and she can feel her leaning in, like they're about to kiss, but Momo feels embarrassed suddenly and pulls back, Sana's lips coming in contact with her cheek instead. 

Honestly, she blames herself.

She is Sana's girlfriend, and Sana wants to kiss her just because she can, and it registers in Momo's head that they're not a group of best friends anymore. 

Sana looks at her - confused, her eyes brimming with hurt. But they're in a movie theatre, and this is not the right place to talk, but Momo's heart starts hammering in her chest. 

How could she even explain when she doesn't know it herself?

(Sana is a good person, one of the best there is. Momo's logic is flawless, she thinks, anyone who is kind to Mina, anyone who likes Mina, is a good person in her book. She thinks she is a great judge of character. 

That's exactly why Momo feels like a terrible person for hurting her.)

"I'm sorry." Momo says meekly, and she doesn't know what she is apologizing for.

Sana's exhales loudly, shaking her head. "That's okay." It feels like it isn't.

When Mina returns, she takes the empty seat beside Sana, surprising Momo. Momo doesn't know why an action so mundane affects her this much, but it does. But Sana tangles their fingers together, a silent reminder that they can talk when they're alone again, giving her a gentle squeeze and Momo decides to focus on that action instead, shoving her thoughts to the back of her mind. 

Halfway through the movie, Momo tries to discreetly crane her neck to her left to catch Mina's reactions. It's how Momo goes through these movies. Mina's reactions are pretty entertaining than the actual movie. But her girlfriend is sitting in between, and Momo - 

She doesn't know why her thoughts are confusing, because lately she feels like she doesn't know where the line of friendship ends and love begins. 

So she just climbs on to Sana's lap, tucking herself under her chin, and Sana lets out an amused yelp. Mina shushes them, not taking her eyes off the screen. Sana wiggles in her seat, adjusting her grip on Momo and wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Sana presses a kiss into her hair and then murmurs, "What are you doing?" 

Momo giggles, her lips brushing against Sana's throat. "Trying to sleep. The movie is boring." 

But really, she finally has a clear view of Mina's face and her eyes are wide like she has never seen it before. Momo is uncomfortable, sitting in a cramped seat, with her legs tucked in and she's pretty sure Sana is too, but it feels like her heart is finally at rest. 

"Shut up, Momoring." Mina mumbles, and then nearly shrieks when she sees the state of her two friends. Sana does laugh out loud, making a few heads turn, which embarrasses Momo, because she isn't exactly decent right now. "Yah, what are you two doing? There are kids here!" 

"I don't think anyone can see us, though. But, you're more excited about the movie than those kids, Minari." Sana comments and Mina just swats her arm. 

Momo knows she should move away but Sana feels warm and Mina is right in front of her, and she decides to hold on for a few more minutes. Mina must be full of surprises this week, because, she rests her head on Sana's shoulders, her eyes glued to the screen, and Momo drums her fingers against Sana's collarbone and she can feel the steady pulse of Sana's heartbeat under her fingers. 

She pulls back to look at Sana and she expects to find excitement, the taste of something new, but all she finds is warmth, understanding and a sense of familiarity that only a bond like theirs can bring.

Then Sana smiles, like she knows something Momo doesn't. 

/

When Momo is standing on the driveway of the Minatozaki's, she has her face buried in Sana's neck, breathing her in, it feels like as if she is trying to savor it, instead of knowing that she might never get to do it again. 

Something inside her has shifted, that much Momo knows, she just doesn't know how permanent it is. 

"Thank you," She murmurs into Sana's skin, but her lips doesn't brush against her like it usually does. 

"For what?" Sana whispers into her ear; Momo can feel Sana's heart rate spiking under her fingers as her hand circles her chest and when she pulls back, she can see a sense of panic reflecting in Sana's eyes. 

Momo yearns for a simpler universe, where she kisses Sana goodnight and her mind is clear, instead of foggy hearts and unknown feelings. 

"For coming to the movies tonight. It felt nice, to be with my best friends despite the movie being so boring." She laughs half-heartedly at her own joke but Sana doesn't. 

Another thing she likes about Sana is that, beneath that flirty exterior, Sana is pretty smart. Especially when it came to emotions. For a second, Momo panics when Sana steps back and there is actually respectable distance between them. 

Then her thoughts are yelling at her to jump back into Sana's arms, but she feels scared, and soon she starts craving a different set of arms that can actually calm her down, and Momo feels like a confused mess of matter instead of an actual human being with feelings. 

"Sana - what?" 

"Girlfriend, Momo. I'm your girlfriend." 

/

Momo doesn't know how long she has been lying on the bed, but she has been rolling around from corner to corner for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for Mina to finish her weird nightly routines that Momo has given up on understanding. 

She sighs as she stares at the ceiling full of stars that glow in the dark and her eyes follow the path to where there is a lightning shaped sticker right above the window - Mina is really really weird. 

She misses the times when looking at a normal sticker wouldn't invoke strong feelings inside of her but staring at the shape of the lightning bolt on the wall reminds her of how much Sana detests it, a secret she had whispered as they were both huddled under the blankets on a stormy night. 

It also reminds her of how much she misses Sana. 

It's been almost two months since they broke up, it was mutual, that much everyone could agree upon. 

At the beginning of the year, Momo figured it would go pretty much how her life had always went, with no incidents. But Minatozaki Sana had entered her life like rain after a particularly hot day, except that when the rain stopped, it wasn't sunny and fresh - it was dark and gloomy. 

When Mina steps out of the bathroom, she sighs loudly as she catches sight of Momo's legs dangling on the edge of her bed with a dejected look on her face. It's what Mina has been seeing for almost every day for the past two months. 

She crawls on the bed and sits right next to where Momo's head is. Right as soon as she settles in her place, Momo wiggles her body so her head is resting on Mina's lap but she still has that same far-away look on her face. 

"Momo-yah," Mina whines, shaking her legs to get the girl's attention but Momo's lips curl upwards and there's no reaction after that. "What are you thinking about?" 

There is silence, and Momo wonders how she has managed to fall in love and break her own heart in the process all by the age of sixteen. Then, it scares her, because she has three more years of high school, and she doesn't know what else is in store for her. 

She thinks about the look in Sana's eyes, as she kissed her cheek one last time in goodbye, like she knew something Momo didn't. Even though, when Sana suggested they break up, Momo finally felt the unrest in her heart stop. She felt like she could breathe again. 

What she didn't factor in was how much she would end up missing Sana. 

The main cause, or reason, for their breakup had been the fact that they both felt that they liked each other more as friends than they did as girlfriends. Momo remembers the tears, the tears of relief that had followed when Sana uttered those words, and it had been like the fog was lifted, and now she could see again.

"You broke up with Sana two months ago!" Mina's voice snaps her out of her reverie and Momo finally blinks, her vision adjusting to see an angry Mina glaring at her. 

"Thanks for bringing that up." Momo frowns, covering her face with her arms, pretending she wasn't just thinking about that. Mina pries them open, leaning closer to smack her on the forehead with a flick of her fingers. Momo yells, outraged, "Yah! What the hell?"

"Stop being so weird about it! You broke up with her two months ago and you're still moping around!" 

"Shut up, you don't know what it feels like." Momo mutters and instantly regrets it. She smacks herself on the forehead when she sees Mina's face fall and she quickly tugs on Mina's hand that is holding the comforter. 

"Ouch." Mina chuckles half-heartedly, but her eyes seem to have to lost its mirth. 

Momo feels like an even worse person than before. "Sorry, Minari, you know I didn't mean that. I just... I feel weird about it is all."

"You're the one who's making it weird!" Mina exclaims, choosing to forgo Momo's previous comment so she can smack some sense into her friend. 

"I- yah! Stop blaming me, you know Sana is avoiding me too." Momo pouts, rubbing the side of her face on Mina's legs.

Mina squirms. "Stop, that tickles." Momo relents, still looking at Mina with the same puppy dog eyes. "You would know Sana misses you too, if you would just talk to her. I'm so tired of being the mediator between you two." 

"Oh, well, if that's too much for you then why don't you just be her friend, huh? Who needs Momo anyway? I will be fine on my own." Momo says, her voice cracking at the end, but she feels Mina shift beneath her and she quickly wraps both of her arm around her waist, holding her in place, contradicting her own words. 

She literally cannot imagine a world without Myoui Mina by her side. 

"Momoring," She calls softly, and Momo feels herself melting because honestly she has expected Mina to go off, but this feels nice. She can feel Mina's fingers smoothing down her hair on the back and Momo just burrows her face further into Mina's legs. "What did you tell to Sana when you broke up with her?"

"I don't know, I don't remember." It's the instant reply that earns her a slap on the shoulder and to think Momo was feeling good a few minutes before, ugh. 

"Think!"

Of course Momo knows. It's all she's been thinking about. But she waits, counting down the seconds under her breath, before she answers, "I told her we can still be friends." 

"Exactly!" Mina nearly yells. Momo peeks at Mina from the corner of her eye, feeling sort of bemused. "Get your shit together and be her friend again, Momo. Isn't that the reason you guys actually broke up? Because you like each other better off as friends? I have finally found a person who actually wants to be my friend too, Momo, and I'm not giving up on that because you are sulking off in a corner."

Oh. Oh.

It's honestly a blessing that sometimes Mina knows her better than herself. She's glad Sana has a friend in Mina too; honestly everyone should have a friend like Mina. Momo frowns, because that would mean Mina wouldn't be her friend anymore and she knows she doesn't want that. 

"Momo-yah, don't think too much. Just talk to her, okay? Baby steps." 

It's also a curse.

"I don't want to. It feels weird!" Momo whines, pulling her arms from Mina and sitting up. She cradles her head in her hand and looks at Mina with a sad expression. "Why can't I just avoid her for the rest of my life and be done with it?" 

Mina purses her lips and her jaw locks. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." It's all she says before she pushes Momo aside and walks out of her room. 

Momo screams, "Mina! What? Where are you going?" She clutches the comforter around her chest, as she slips on the guest slippers - she still doesn't know why she calls it guest slippers, she has been wearing it for years now, it's practically hers - as she follows Mina out of the room.

She descends down the stairs, honestly Mina's house is so big, she could be anywhere and Momo, sixteen year old Momo, still gets scared sometimes if she has to wander the huge mansion all by herself. 

To her relief, she finds Mina downstairs in the first living room (there are three living rooms - don't ask), sitting on the couch, in front of the huge television. Mina is on her phone, furiously texting someone and Momo swears every day is starting to get more weird. 

"What are you doing, Mina?" 

"Hm?" Mina looks up from her phone, distracted. She smiles when she sees Momo's feet in her cute peach colored slippers that she got for her and then grins mischievously at the girl. "I texted Sana; she's coming over."

Momo freezes in her spot, the comforter falling to the floor. 

"WHAT?"

/

"Sana!" Mina lets out a tiny squeak when the butler lets her in and Sana has already been to Mina's place twice before but this time she just stands awkwardly by the couch and waves shyly at Mina. 

This is the first she hasn't bombarded her with hugs upon seeing her.

"Come, sit, Momo and I were going to have a movie night and I remembered telling you that I would bring you up to speed on superhero movies, right? So you're here and Momo - " She whips her head around, looking for her best friend who is nowhere to be seen. "Um, hold on a second, Sana." 

Mina tiptoes around in her own household and she finds Momo perched on the staircase, holding on to the railings for dear life. When she sees Mina approaching her, she quickly puts on an annoyed face and looks away. 

"Momo-yah! Don't be rude! Come and say hi to Sana." 

Honestly it's like coaxing a baby kitten out of its cage. 

Momo shakes her head, still not looking at Mina. 

"Please? For my sake? I-I want to be friends with the both of you, Momoring. I really like Sana and I know you do too. So, please?"

She drags Momo by the hand to the living room and Sana's eyes go wide before her entire body deflates as she raises her arm and waves at Momo. Her chest feels tighter and she grips Mina's hands when she feels her stepping away. 

"Talk. Both of you." Mina says with a pointed look before shrugging out of Momo's grip and heads towards the kitchen. 

Momo wants to chase after her but Sana looks absolutely heart broken and something tells her that if she doesn't fix it now, she might end up losing Sana forever. 

"I'm sorry." This is the first thing she says, stepping closer to Sana. 

She looks up, tilting her head with a confused stare. It soon resolves into something more demure and she says meekly, "I'm sorry too. I - I think we both made this thing weirder and ruined it, huh?" 

"No," Momo shakes her head, and suddenly it's like she's been hit with a train of clarity, as she says, "No I don't think so. If we hadn't acted on it, I think we both would have always wondered about 'what if', but I don't have to anymore. I - I really like you as a friend, Sana, and I know Mina does too. I - "

" - I was wondering if we put all of this behind us and actually be friends, yeah?" 

Sana laughs at the look on Momo's face. It's like they share the same brain cells. Momo joins her laughter a few seconds later and it's how Momo finds herself sitting on the couch with Sana to her left and Mina to her right, having gotten past the awkward conversation where Momo was dead set on looking at the floor but Sana being Sana, just giggled boisterously and scooped Momo into a hug. 

Momo was definitely taken aback, to say the least. 

But she feels like she's finally complete and when Mina shyly mumbled that she now had not one, but two best friends, and when Sana yanked Mina into the hug too, Momo knew breaking up with Sana was the right thing to do. 

The movie has a lot of loud yelling and fighting and Mina's eyes are glued to the screen, so Momo and Sana briefly exchange a look to say, 'I know things are still weird between us, but I'm glad you're here', and honestly Momo is so glad that she has Mina in her life to set things right when it feels it isn't. 

"Mina?" Sana asks, when she's sure Mina isn't missing anything interesting happening in the movie, "Where are your parents?" 

"In Japan, on a business trip. They'll be back next week." 

Sana doesn't miss the way Mina's jaw tightens or how her fist clenches at the mention of her parents, so Sana decides to phrase her next question in a better way. "So you have the house all to yourself? My parents got me a nerf gun for Christmas and I have been dying to try it out. Can I bring it with me next time?"

It's her way of subtly asking if there's going to be a next time and her eyes dart apprehensively between Momo and Mina who are exchanging a look that Sana can't quite decipher. Momo finally nods and Mina just smiles before pulling Sana into a hug. 

It feels right. 

"You better do, Minatozaki." Momo says sternly but then grins, to let know Sana that there are going to be so many next times after this. 

When Mina pulls back from the hug and smiles her gummy smile at Momo, she can't think of a better ending to her freshman year, because she has not one but two best friends but this time, her heart tugs a tiny bit when she refers to Mina as her best friend.

She is sure Mina is so much more than that.

/


	2. Jihyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo decides not to read too much into it when Mina refuses to meet her eyes as she says it.   
> (Or maybe, in hindsight, she should have, because in the next week, shit goes down.)

**High School - Senior Year**

Momo's been a dancer since the age of three, she has also been a cheerleader for the past three years, and she's always prided herself on having great stamina but as she sprints to Mina's house, she's already feeling out of breath, and she has covered only half the distance. 

It's probably the excitement at the good news she has received this morning, she muses. 

It's a Saturday, and usually Momo has a strict rule about not waking up before eleven AM but it's only 9 AM and she is practically running at this point, her heart _bursting_ with joy ever since woke up. Her mother had barged in, clutching a torn envelope in her head, and it was the screaming that woke her up, but she had quickly forgiven her parents - it was the last thing on her mind to be mad when her mother had told her _why_ she screamed.

But good news, or any news for that matter, doesn't feel real until she tells Mina. 

Her face splits into a wide grin as she sees the familiar huge ass gate and the security guard seems surprised when he sees her. She is making a surprise appearance and she doesn't hang around to explain it to him or anyone, as she bounces around in her place as she waits for him to open the gate. 

She wants to tell Mina first, the rest of the world can wait. 

(Even though a major part of her heart wants to scream it from the rooftop, Mina will always come first.)

She feels like she's glowing (it's probably the sweat) as she sprints across the driveway and to her relief, the door is open - that must mean she is awake. She doesn't stop running until she's in the living room and smiles at the caretaker of the house, Mr. Kim, walking in holding a tray of cookies. 

(Whenever Momo is in Mina's house, it always feels like she's in a movie of some sorts, but she doesn't complain about the pampering she gets, even though she detests Mina's parents, like a lot.) 

"Good morning, Mr. Kim, is Mina awake?" She asks, her shoulders still shaking a little bit as she sits on the couch, and takes a bite of the cookie. 

"Morning, Ms. Hirai." He smiles back at her. "Ms. Myoui is awake, she's in her room, should I go tell her you're here?" He asks even though he already knows what the answer's going to be. 

"No, I will go up to her room, thanks, Mr. Kim. I just need a minute to catch my breath." She grins, dropping down on the comfiest couch she has ever sat in. The cookie practically melts in her mouth and Mr. Kim just laughs, heading in to the kitchen. 

It's scary how in sync Momo and Mina are and they're unaware of it too. Momo closes her eyes for a second, regaining her breathing and her heart finally stops beating erratically. She is about to get up from the couch only to see Mina descending the stairs, still dressed in her penguin pajamas. 

Momo's smile threatens to split her face in half as she launches herself from the couch and heads towards Mina like a bullet. She engulfs Mina in a hug and she catches sight of Mina's shocked expression before she loses her balance and Momo arms go around her neck and her waist respectively, holding her in place. 

"Momo?" Her tone is predictably confused but she returns the hug nevertheless. "Is everything okay?" 

Momo pulls back but her arms are still around Mina's neck as she grins at the girl in front of her. They have both grown over the years, and Momo is still taller than Mina, that hasn't changed (thank god) so Mina tilts her head upwards, her brows furrowing. Momo wiggles in her spot, making Mina laugh.

"Everything's fantastic. Amazing. Splendid. And all the other synonyms I can't think of at this moment, because I'm so fucking over the moon!" Mina tries to make a move so they can both sit down on the couch but Momo holds her in place, shaking her head. 

"Momo-yah!" Mina lets out a small whine, tugging on the strings of the hoodie that Momo is wearing while the latter just smiles wider, if that is even possible. "What is it?!" 

Momo's eyes are gleaming, shining with happiness, as she asks, "Did you check your mail today?" 

Mina frowns at the question, her brain still not fully awake. She shakes her head to get rid of the sleepiness she feels and Momo's bright grin is like sunshine on a gloomy day, so she returns the answer. "I don't know, I have to check with Mr. Kim." She says, scrunching her nose up in thought. 

Momo wiggles her body again in excitement - seriously, when is she _not_ dancing - and Mina nods along with her. "Yah!" Mina slaps her arm, and Momo stops shaking her body but her grin is still intact. "What is it!?" 

"Guess! My previous question is a hint, by the way." Momo giggles at how annoyed Mina looks. 

"Ugh, you are the worst!" Mina says, except not really, as she wakes up her sleepy brain with what she knows - the first being Momo is up early on a Saturday morning, happiness radiating out of Momo's every pore, Momo can't stop dancing which is a sign that it's good news, mentions about checking the mail, and then, "OH MY GOD!" Mina shrieks, louder than Momo has ever heard her before.

"YES!" Momo jumps, throwing her arm upwards as recognition dawns on Mina's face. Mina clutches her arms and they both skip around the living room, Momo's entire body vibrating with how happy she feels. "JYPU! HERE I COME, BITCHES!" 

"YOU GOT IN!"

"I GOT INTO JYPU! AHHHH!"

Mina laughs, as she collapses down on the couch after jumping around for a few more minutes, Momo following suit. Momo throws her arms around Mina's shoulders and the latter rests her head on her chest, listening to Momo's pulse gradually slow down with each rise and fall of her breathing. 

"I knew you would get in - I'm so proud of you." Mina says, looking up at Momo without raising her head. She sees Momo's cheeks turn red at the compliment and Mina pokes her in the cheek to feel the warmth of her skin. 

"Ah, Minari, _stop_ it." 

"Never." Mina shakes her head, sitting up properly, so she can look at Momo's face. "Your dream college and you got in! You know how great is that? We should totally celebrate! Yah, hold up, I can ask Mr. Kim to make something - oh! Can we call Sana too? I'm sure she would be more than happy to join - "

"Mina," Momo cuts her off, her face somber. Mina quirks an eyebrow, confused. Momo links their pinkies together, and says, "We'll celebrate together, when you get your confirmatory letter too, okay? That's what we discussed, right?"

Momo thinks she might have imagined it but she sees Mina's entire body go rigid before she rolls her eyes playfully. 

"I still haven't gotten my letter and I don't know if I ever will." Mina giggles but there's something off about it - her voice is unusually high-pitched and Mina's shoulders sag in a self deprecating way - something Momo has never seen before. 

Mina's face turns normal as she juts out her bottom lip when Momo smacks her on the arm. Momo squeezes their linked pinkies tighter, firmer, until Mina looks at her. "If I can get in, then I know you can too." 

It's Mina's turn to slap her, "You underestimate yourself too much. You are really talented and JYPU thinks you are JYPU material otherwise you wouldn't have gotten your admission early, you know what that means right? You're gonna do so great - "

" - You know all of those things are applicable to you too, right?" 

They both look at each other before it's a mess of hands jumbled together and soon they're wrestling on the couch before the clock even strikes ten. The sound of their laughter fills the room as Momo slips from the couch and sprawls out on the floor, still wheezing. Mina makes a move to get up, but Momo puts her arm on her legs, preventing her from doing so. 

"Say it. Say we'll celebrate together." Momo says, shooting Mina a hopeful look, because it's all they have dreamt about since they were kids and Momo really cannot imagine taking over the unknowns of the world - not without Mina. 

It scares Momo when Mina hesitates, right before her eyes. 

"We'll celebrate. _Together_." 

Momo decides not to read too much into it when Mina refuses to meet her eyes as she says it. 

/

(Or maybe, in hindsight, she should have, because in the next week, shit goes _down_.) 

"We should totally celebrate!" Sana yells, causing several onlookers in the hallway of their high school to turn their heads and stare at her. Sana ignores them, as per usual, and loops her arm through Mina's. "Did you check your mail?" 

"No," Momo answers, before Mina could. Sana laughs at the pout on Momo's face. "I checked it for her this morning, there was nothing." 

Sana squeezes Mina's arm comfortingly who just laughs it off casually. "You'll get in, I think they would be mad to not accept you! And Momo's right, we'll hold off on the celebrations 'till you get in too!" 

Momo nods furiously, looking at Sana with so much adoration. "Thank you!" 

Mina shrugs out of Sana's grip and tucks her hair behind her ear. Sana frowns, because as much as Mina hates physical contact, she thinks this might be the first time Mina has voluntarily moved away. Momo is frowning too, and Sana can tell something's up with Mina. 

"Alright, let's not assume anything until it is confirmed, yeah?" Mina says, her tone has an underlying edge to it that pretty much scares Momo. 

"C'mon Mina, Sana got in, I got in, I think your mail must have gotten lost or be delayed or something," Momo mutters under her breath, thinking out loud, "Or did they type in the wrong address? But I cross-checked your application - " 

"Momo!" Mina cuts her off, and she looks _annoyed_. "Can we please drop it? It'll come when it comes, okay? We don't have to talk about it now, just, please." 

Momo is taken aback, but she just shrugs it off, deciding she can talk about it later but the look on Mina's face tells her that they might never talk about it. Momo clutches the clasps of her bag like its a crutch and Sana and her exchange sympathetic looks. 

_Something_ is bothering Mina. 

Mina pays them no attention as she walks forward, with the two trailing behind her. Mina seems lost in thought and she doesn't participate in Sana's update about how her weekend went and just nods or shakes her head when asked a question directly. 

Momo and Sana have first period together, so they are currently waiting outside Mina's classroom so they can drop her off, like they do usually, but today it seems like Mina is uninterested and she doesn't even turn around to say bye like she usually would, and has one hand on the door already, ready to go in. 

Sana's eyes go wide but she doesn't say anything.

Momo hates seeing Mina like this. 

"Hey, Mina," Momo begins, scratching her brain to talk to Mina, so she can get more than one word replies, so she says, "I'm sorry - " 

Her words are cut off when they hear a voice calling, no more like, yelling, "Sana!" 

All three of them whip their heads to see Park Jihyo, formally known as the school council pupil leader, unofficially called, _God Jihyo_ \- she is the most popular person in their high school, and for good reasons too. She is everyone's best friend, and there isn't a person who doesn't admire what she does, because that girl can do _everything_. 

Usually people approach Jihyo for the things they need, but _she's_ approaching Sana, and that's when it hits Momo that Sana is popular _too_. 

"Oh, hey, Jihyo-yah," It's like someone flipped a switch, because all the three of them are now sporting smiles, and it's not even forced, because Jihyo has that face that makes everyone smile, and Momo finds herself staring at how _put together_ the girl looks. "What's up?" 

"I need your help," She says, straight to the point. Mina and Momo exchange surprised looks, their previous annoyance forgotten, and they watch Sana nod like it's a regular occurrence. "What are you doing after school?" 

"I think we have cheer practice?" Sana asks the other two and Momo just nods dumbly, suddenly feeling very intimidated by Jihyo's presence. 

"Oh," Jihyo's smile wears off as she looks at Sana hopefully, "Can you, possibly, skip practice for a week? It's just for this week, I promise. I can talk to the coach and get your schedule cleared, it's just that the drama club is seriously understaffed at the moment, and we really need as many people as we can get to help with the stage decorations so we can move on with rehearsals for the end of the school year play, you know?" 

Sana grins, nodding cheerfully. "Sure, Jihyo-yah, if coach is okay with it, then we are too. We will see you after school at the auditorium!" 

_"We?"_ Mina cuts in, looking at Sana with her eyes wide. Momo wants to tell Mina off because that might have come off as plain rude, and also being in part of a play is something she has never considered before, but the things she would for Sana is just ridiculous. 

"Yeah, didn't you hear Jihyo? They need _all the help_ they can get." Sana says through gritted teeth but she still has a smile on, even though her eyes are staring daggers at them. 

"Oh, that's great, Sana-yah!" Jihyo exclaims, relieved. She places her hand on Momo's arm, since she's the closest, and gives her a grateful squeeze. "You guys are the best! See you in the evening!" 

As soon as Jihyo is out of earshot, Mina turns to Sana with a glare on her face. "Seriously? Do we have to do this?"

"You guys _cannot_ leave me all by myself to hang out with the theater nerds, okay? They break into songs in random and they judge you when you don't sing all along. Trust me, I have _enough_ experience with Jihyo." Sana pretends to shudder at the thought, making Mina giggle. "Plus, it will be fun, don't you think? No grueling routines for a week." 

"So our two choices are yes or yes, isn't it?" Mina says with a resigned sigh. She turns to Momo who still hasn't said a word, surprisingly. Usually she would object about having cheer practice cancelled and that they would have to work extra but Momo is still staring off in the direction that Jihyo had walked off. "Momo?" 

"Park Jihyo touched me." That's all she says, staring dreamily into the distance. Sana laughs, poking Momo on the shoulder. Momo swats her arm away, "Don't touch me, it's now reserved for Park Jihyo and Park Jihyo only." 

"Momo and her hopeless crush on powerful women is peak entertainment." Sana giggles, clinging to Mina, who is just watching them with great amusement. 

"Shut up, Minatozaki, I don't have a crush on her." 

"Oh please, you couldn't even say a word around her, and you're having a fangirl moment because she _touched_ you; you can't fool me, Hirai Momo, I am an expert in detecting hopeless crushes, it's how I found out about the one you had on me and it's obvious because I'm a powerful being too, and honestly I don't blame you - " 

"You little shit - ", Momo stalks forward, her arms raised, while Sana lets out a loud shriek and cowers behind Mina. 

"Yah! Get to class, both of you!" Mina interjects lest they all get sent to detention before school even starts. 

Momo turns to Mina, her gaze softening. "See you in the evening?" She asks hopefully, because they didn't have any class together today and Mina's eyes shift guiltily to the floor and to Momo's face before she nods. 

"Bye," Momo calls softly after her, and again, she doesn't read too much into it when Mina walks into her class without responding. 

/

Calling the auditorium a mess is an understatement. 

There are hundreds of papers scattered around that either contains a drawing of the set or the script of the play, and countless tools lying around that Momo knows is dangerous and she gulps at the possible health hazard they might face as one student carelessly jostles around with a hammer. 

"Um, are we sure we really have to do this?" Mina asks the question that has been running in Momo's mind ever since they stepped foot in the place. 

"It's okay, we are just here to help. We promised Jihyo, so let's do this." Sana's attempt at being brave is feeble as a chorus of shrieks fill their ears and Jihyo is at the center of the stage, yelling at a crowd that has gathered behind her. 

" _You_ promised." Mina mutters under her breath and then lets out a soft _ow_ as Sana elbows her in the ribs. 

"Jihyo-yah!" Sana puts on her most charming smile, she doesn't even have to try as it comes effortlessly to her and Jihyo turns around, her own answering smile blinding. 

Momo just gapes at her until Mina taps on her shoulder, getting her attention. 

"Sana!" Jihyo gleams, holding a stack of papers, as she descends from the stage and approaches the trio. "You guys came! Oh, I'm so glad! We are just painting the set today, the guys got the whole thing ready, so just get instructions from them, yeah? Hold up," Jihyo turns around and then yells, "Youngjae! Get over here!" 

Said boy walks over, with a cheerful smile on his face. "Yes, boss?" He makes a show of bowing down to Jihyo who just rolls her eyes. 

"We have more volunteers," She says, pointing at them. Youngjae's face lights up in recognition at Sana, and they're not really surprised. "Oh, hey, Sana," He waves his hand and then laughs. "She roped you in too, huh?" He snickers when Jihyo rolls her eyes again. "Oh, hey, Momo, here to help the team with the dance?" 

Momo's eyes go wide at being recognized. It goes even wider when he mentions dancing. Nobody said anything about dancing. 

All three of them exchange confused looks and turns to Jihyo, who is sporting a sheepish smile. "Actually, that's another thing I wanted to ask you guys, if it's okay, would you mind participating in a dance number? I wouldn't ask if we were really desperate. If you guys want to though, that is! No pressure!" 

Youngjae coughs into his hand. "No pressure, my ass." He coughs again. 

Mina giggles and Sana, the spokesperson answers, and also Momo has gone into shock after being recognized, so she is practically useless at this point. "Uh, we'll see about that, Jihyo-yah." 

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Thanks for coming, though! I gotta talk to the _seonsaengnim_ about the final act, I'll see you guys later, yeah?" With that, she disappears behind the stage, presumably looking for the drama club teacher. 

Youngjae rubs his hands together, turning to them with a gleeful look on his face. "We are just painting the banners today, to hang them around school, so you three can take one and work on that, if that's cool?" 

He leads them to a corner and Momo sees people sprawled over their fronts, hunched up over a huge paper, laughing. She glances at the banner they have been given and it reads _Feel Special_ , which she assumes is the name of the play. 

"Feel special?" Mina pipes up, pulling the banner closer towards her. Youngjae slides them over a case of paints and brushes and tells them to get started. "I think cheer practice would have been better." Mina chuckles, taking out a brush. 

"Oh, please, I would take this over cheer practice any day. If I have to hear Ms. Mae yell, _to the left, Sana, to the left,_ one more time, I will lose my mind." 

"But Sana!" Momo makes a show of wiggling her hips. "It is to the left!" 

Mina knows they are headed for disaster as she watches Sana take her brush dipped in paint and swipe it on the back of Momo's hand. Momo gasps, looking around for a brush so she could retaliate, and Mina tries to hold in her giggles. 

"You little shit!" Sana yells as Momo snatches Mina's brush and does the same on Sana's forearm, since the girl had chosen to wear a sleeveless dress. 

"You started it!" Momo sticks her tongue out, like she's seven years old and not _eighteen_. 

"Kids!" Mina puts on her best strict voice and they both fall silent instantly. "Behave." Mina hisses under her breath, then takes out a new brush and goes ahead with painting. 

It's quiet for a while, all three of them focusing on the work in front of them, that's when Mina decides to strike. She 'accidentally' strokes the brush against Momo's cheek who looks downright shocked. 

"Oh my god, Mina!" Momo yells frantically wiping away her cheek, only making it worse. 

Sana falls on her back, laughing at the blue paint smeared on Momo's face. "You look like a smurf!" 

"Oops," Mina says meekly, stifling her own laughter. 

"I'm gonna get back at you." Momo huffs, crossing her arms. "If you're going to be like this even in college, then I swear to god, I'm gonna get new best friends." 

It's supposed to be an off-handed comment but Mina tenses up, the brush clattering against the floor. Sana notices it, sitting up straight, and looking at Mina dead in the face. She watches Momo's shoulders deflate at the sudden change in the mood and Sana can tell Momo is beating herself up over it even though she didn't do anything wrong. 

"Mina, I - "

"Yah, what's going on with you?" Sana cuts Momo off, who looks affronted. She ignores her, still staring at Mina. 

"Nothing, Sana, I thought I told you drop it?" Momo has never heard Mina sound this way before. 

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Momo intervenes before Sana could say something, and Sana looks like she wants to give Mina piece of her mind. 

"Yes, Momo." She sighs, her tone still holding a defensive edge to it. "Can we focus on the task at hand? We came here to help, not talk about my problems." 

"As if you _do_ talk about what's bothering you." Sana mumbles under her breath, thankfully, only to Momo's ears. Momo bumps her shoulder against Sana and mouths, be nice, to which the pink-haired girl rolls her eyes.

Momo knows how Mina's walls go up the moment something starts to upset her. Momo has tried to coax her out of it, she has had years of practice and she knows Mina has been getting better at talking about it, but for her to retreat back into her old defense mechanism makes sirens go off in her head. 

Distraction arrives in the form of loud music from the huge speakers in front of them. 

There are ten people at the center of the stage, and Jihyo is in the lead, following their teacher's choreography. It's sufficient to say they're all distracted because the music is catchy and it's not long before they start moving on their own accord. 

They laugh, _ooh_ and _ahh_ at the right places when the dance crew make mistakes or get the steps finally right. They practice hard, but Momo finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from Jihyo, who seems to be practicing harder. Momo has always admired the girl, but she can feel her admiration grow as she sees her work until it's _perfect_. 

Momo has learnt discipline from dancing and she loves to see people uphold it. 

They complete painting the banner and when the drama club teacher says they can all continue the next day, and orders them to go home when half of them groan, the other half disappear as soon as they hear the dismissal. 

Momo is surprised to see Mina being one of them. 

"I - uh, I have to go." That's all she says, before she takes her bag and descends down the stage. 

"Mina! Wait!" Momo calls after her and Mina stops in her tracks but she doesn't turn around. To be honest, Momo is starting to get pissed off, because she hasn't done anything wrong, and Mina has been taking it out on her for no reason. 

However, before Momo can do anything, she hears Jihyo calling out to her and Momo freezes. "Hey, Momo? Can you stay back with me for a while? There's this part in the choreography that I need help with. If you have no problem with it, that is." 

Curse Momo's inability to say no to pretty girls. She finds herself nodding, unable to speak again. She blames it on Jihyo's ponytail and the bangs covering her forehead, making her eyes seem more expressive, and the sweetest smile adorning her face as she looks at Momo. 

She turns around to see that Mina has already left. She frowns and pulls out her phone, and she feels Sana coming to stand behind her. 

"You stay here, I'll go talk to her." Sana says, picking up her things, and walking off in the same direction Mina had vanished seconds ago. 

"Be nice." Momo calls after Sana who just shakes her head as she skips down the stage, making Momo wonder if she should laugh or be worried. 

She hears the auditorium door close and when Momo turns around, she gulps, because it's just Jihyo and her - everyone else has left. Jihyo doesn't seem to mind or register the fact they're alone as she is scrolling down on her phone and fiddling with the settings on the speaker, no doubt, trying to get the song to play. 

Momo doesn't know why or how and the first time she's having an actual one-one conversation with Park Jihyo, it seems like her brain has forgotten about having a filter while she speaks. "Um, no offense, but, why do you need my help for?" 

She mentally slaps herself as soon as the words leave her mouth. 

"Huh?" Jihyo looks up from her phone, amused. "Momo," She laughs, and Momo shuffles her feet, embarrassed. "You're like the best dancer at this school. Everyone knows that." 

" _Eh?!_ " To say Momo is shocked is an understatement. There is an unsettling feeling in her chest when she realizes people actually know about her - she doesn't know how Sana does that every day. 

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you were nice _and_ down-to-earth." Jihyo giggles, putting down her phone and walking towards Momo. "Deadly combination." 

"Why?" Momo doesn't know how or why but she finds that talking to Jihyo is natural. She is not intimidating as most people make her out to be, she seems funny and talented. "Do I give off bad vibes or something?" 

"No, it's just I have never talked to you before. We have never had the opportunity to, and also you never seem to leave your girlfriend's side, so there's that." Jihyo says good-naturedly and laughs at the confused look on Momo's face.

 _"Eh?!"_ She says again; she really needs to work on her vocabulary before Jihyo thinks Momo knows only one word. 

"Mina?" Jihyo asks, raising a speculative brow. "Isn't she your girlfriend?" 

"Uh, _no,_ " Momo feels like she's lying and she doesn't know why. She doesn't dwell on it though, because thinking about it means having to think about Mina and the worry in her chest only grows. "We're just best friends, that's all." 

(It used to make sense to her when in sophomore they asked if Sana was her girlfriend, but there is no tightening in her chest or a blush covering her cheeks when she says no, this is the first time she has been asked about Mina, and Momo has already been rendered speechless.)

"Oh, so you're single?" Jihyo asks, and when Momo nods, there's a glint in her eye that stirs something inside of Momo. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Momo finds herself blushing and she shakes her head, bringing herself out of it. She clears her throat, putting on a professional tone before she makes a fool out of herself. "So, what do you need my help with?" 

Jihyo proceeds to show her the choreography and it takes Momo only twenty minutes to get it to her head. She follows Jihyo's movements, and she tries not to focus on how deep Jihyo's voice is, or how she can hear her breathing when she guides her hands so she can get it right - no, Momo, has got other things on her mind. 

/

Momo slings her bag over her shoulder and leaves the school's parking lot, as she watches Jihyo's car disappear from view. Jihyo had offered her a ride home, _there must be a limit to her kindness_ , Momo thinks, and she respectfully declines. 

Momo pulls out her phone and she gets hit with a wave of disappointment when she sees there are no texts from Mina. 

(If they are spending time apart, Momo has gotten used to Mina texting her with the updates of what she's been up to, or about a game that Momo doesn't understand but Mina's excited, so she plays along, or about a dog she saw that reminds her of Ray, her own, or literally about _anything under the sun_. 

Momo acts as if she doesn't do the same thing, but whatever.) 

It also doesn't ease the worry that has been stirring inside her chest. 

If Mina had been with her, she would call it intuition, but Momo knows its common sense because a voice inside her head tells her that Mina wouldn't answer if she were to call right now, so she decides to call Sana instead. 

Sana picks up on the third ring, and Momo hears some shuffling behind her before she answers. _"Hey, Moguri, how was practice?"_

If Momo could see her, she's pretty sure Sana would be giving her a suggestive look or smirking. "It was fine." Momo needs answers to other questions. "Did you talk to - ?"

 _" - Mina?"_ Momo is surprised to hear how annoyed Sana sounds. Was it that bad? _"You will not believe what happened."_

Momo feels a boulder falling inside of her and she is dreading the crash, because her chest feels heavy. "What?" 

_"Her parents. They're home. I texted her about coming over and she said she is going out with them."_

"Oh shit." 

_"Oh shit is right. Do you think that's why she has been so off today?"_

"Might be." Momo pauses to think. "But I feel like it's something more. As much as it hurts me to say this, Mina is used to her parents flaking out on her."

 _"That's true."_ Sana muses from the other end. _"We can ask her at school tomorrow, she can't avoid us forever. Although, knowing Mina, I think she would try her best to, if it means talking about what's bothering her."_

"Hey! Be nice! She's gonna be worse than a kicked puppy when her parents leave again for a 'business trip'." Momo rolls her eyes, dreading the days to come. 

_"I'm very tempted to have a word with them."_ Sana says and Momo finds herself nodding in agreement, realizing only a moment later that Sana can't see her. 

"Yeah, it just - it makes me so angry, how they can leave her all alone in that huge ass mansion, you know? Mina is so brilliant, so kind, so nice, and she's the best daughter they could have asked for, and they're missing out! Ugh!" 

_"I know, Momoring, I know, calm down."_ Sana coos and Momo tries her best to regulate her breathing. _"Mina has you, Mina has us, so we'll get her through this together, yeah? It will be okay."_

Momo shudders, and it has nothing to do with the cold wind that blows. "I fervently hope so." 

/

**minaminaminariiii [7:05 AM]**

_I won't be coming to school today. Going out with my parents._

It's what Momo wakes up to. She wants to call Mina, tell her it will be okay, or hear her voice, or just anything but the standoffish tone from Mina prevents her from doing anything. 

She has a permanent scowl fixed on her face by the time she arrives at school and Sana giggles when she sees her, poking her in the cheek. It takes a few more for her demeanor to break and her smile is full-blown when she sees Jihyo wave at her and grin in greeting. 

Momo returns it with a grin of her own and ignores Sana's teasing. 

"I take it practice went well, huh?" Sana has that same knowing smirk that Momo had predicted the night before, the thought making her laugh. 

"Yeah, Jihyo is really good." 

"She is good at _everything_." Sana nods in agreement and they both have sappy look on their faces before they burst out laughing. 

"If Mina were here, she would be calling us useless gays now." Sana giggles at the thought and Momo's scowl returns. "Okay, change of topic, did you do the calculus homework? Can I copy it from you?" 

Momo wants to say, _sure, if she wants to fail,_ but refrains and just nods. Sana tries to keep her conversation away from Mina, but she doesn't have a handle to Momo's thoughts and it keeps veering off to her best friend. 

Mina has taken time to herself, sure, but she has never shut Momo out like this. It weirds her out, because Mina is the only sure thing she knows about this world. If she falls, she knows Mina would be there to catch her. 

Classes keep her busy and by the evening time rolls around, Momo finds herself actually looking forward to going to the auditorium. But her mood quickly wears off when she sees how tired Jihyo looks. 

It's like she's the definition of s t r e s s e d. 

The _seonsaengnim_ has everyone playing a scene from their characters and Momo nudges Sana to try out when she stares longingly and mouthing along with the lines she seems familiar with. Sana literally stumbles on to the stage, an embarrassed smile adorning her face but she quickly adapts into her role - Momo and Jihyo smiling encouragingly at her. 

Momo is the least surprised and the most proud when Sana eventually lands a part in the play. 

Momo gets roped into dancing, obviously, and soon she finds herself right behind Jihyo, dancing, laughing, and goofing off with the rest of the cast. She blinks rapidly when someone mentions penguins and her thoughts are flooded with Mina - she couldn't believe she had been distracted enough to not think about Mina for a while. 

It scares her, and when she feels the warmth of Jihyo's touch on her back, it terrifies her. 

Sana leaves early and Momo decides to stay back with the dance team, so they can practice some more and it's not like Momo can say no to dancing. She tells Momo to come over after practice is over and Momo nods and she feels disappointment settling in again when she sees there are no texts from Mina. 

(Sure, Momo is having fun on stage, but it doesn't feel right without Mina by her side. She thinks of cheerleading practice and when Momo is doing her routines, she would see Mina already looking at her with a grin on her face, and how _exhilarating_ it is.)

/

When she knocks on the Minatozaki's door later in the evening, Sana's mother opens the door, and with a solemn look on her face she tells Sana is upstairs in her room, and Momo feels dread settling in, like she can tell something is wrong, even though she couldn't put a finger on it. 

As she climbs up the stairs to Sana's room, she hears a familiar voice, followed by sounds of crying, and Momo freezes in her spot. 

" _Fuck_ what your parents think, Mina!" Sana's yell carries off over the walls and Momo feels the inside of her stomach reeling. 

(She thinks the situation must be dire if Sana is cursing out loud without a care with her parents in the house.)

Momo has found feeling in her legs again and she is hovering outside Sana's room which is wide open and this time it feels like someone had poured cold water over her head when she hears how distressed Mina sounds.

"No, you don't understand, Sana! I can't do this!" 

"Mina, you're being absurd. You can't let them tell you what to do when they're not even around half the time! It's fucking ridiculous is what it is. Is that why they came over in the first place? Momo is going to flip her shit when she finds out." 

(Eavesdropping is a crime, Momo knows. She understands why because usually what the person ends up hearing is unpleasant.)

"No!" Mina's voice is loud and it rings in Momo's ears. "Momo can't know - not until - " She hears Mina take in a deep breath, "Not until I figure this out. You can't tell her, Sana, please." 

Momo can feel the sound of her own heart breaking. 

Her legs act on its own accord as she steps foot in Sana's room. "Tell me what?" She whispers and Mina jumps from her seat on the bed. Momo's eyes stay trained to her every move and she watches as an envelope falls to the floor. 

"Momo, - " Sana lets out a squeak and Momo frowns in confusion at how devastated Mina looks. She wants to rush over, cradle Mina in her arms, but this time she doesn't know if she has the strength to. 

"You dropped something." Momo can tell Mina is still frozen in shock, and Momo jumps back as if she has been burned when she sees the logo on the envelope. It had been the same one she received days ago. Her hands are shaking as she picks it up and out slips a paper, and Momo focuses her best to read. 

"Momo, please." She hears Mina's plea but her eyes are already on the paper, and Momo lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

_Dear Myoui Mina,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the University of JYP..._

"I don't understand," Momo glances between Mina, who is frozen on Sana's bed, and Sana, standing in a corner against the wall, with her lips pursed. "You got in, right? What's going on? I heard yelling." 

Momo stares at the letter again, murmuring the words along as she reads. She wants to hear that it's fine, that they can go ahead and celebrate, all three of them, that their dream has come true, but Mina is still yet to move. 

Momo is rereading the letter for the third time when she hears Sana's voice from somewhere behind her. "Mina," She says with a pointed look, her temper very much in control. "Talk to her." Momo hears her footsteps fading away and it does nothing but add to her confusion. 

She turns her attention to the letter and she notices something she thought she had missed before. Of course. 

The letter falls to the ground for the second time, but this time Momo doesn't do anything to pick it up. Mina's eyes snap to hers, her gaze tear-stricken but Momo's heart thunders as she asks through unmoving lips, "When did you get this?" 

She needs to hear Mina say it. 

"F-Friday." Mina chokes out and she breaks into a sob. 

(Momo's heart stops beating but she feels neurons firing off inside her brain and she is surprised how she is still able to think when everything else in her body is shutting down.)

Friday. Momo received her letter on a Saturday. Sana got hers on a Sunday. 

It's on a Wednesday that Momo has her heart broken by Mina for the first time. 

"Oh." Momo covers her face with her hands, and god, she feels so - "Stupid, I have been so stupid. Ugh, I made such a fool out of myself on Saturday, huh?" 

"Momo, no, it's not what you think!" Mina reaches for her but Momo takes a step back. She needs to keep a clear head. Her resolve is the only thing she's holding on to for now and she can't let it break. 

(Mina is the only one with the power to make her _and_ break her. It terrifies Momo.) 

Momo laughs coldly. She sees Mina recoil like she has been slapped, and it's only for a second that Momo feels bad. She swallows the lump in her throat, "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers and she doesn't know how she still has the courage to look at Mina when every cell in her body is telling her to _leave._

Mina looks into her eyes for a minute before she looks away. "My parents want me to come back to Japan."

Momo keeps a straight face even though she can feel her heart shatter beyond repair. She is surprised that her voice isn't shaking when her entire body is. "No, why didn't you tell _me_?" 

"Didn't you hear what I said? My parents want - " 

" - you to move back to Japan, yeah." There's an immediate aftertaste in her mouth as she says those words but she keeps her feelings in control. "They want you to go to one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan, and then take over the family business when you're done, if I am not wrong?" 

Momo knows Mina all too well. She has spent years learning about the enigma that is Mina, that is her best friend, that is the only person who knows she hates being left out in the dark. She went ahead and did exactly that. 

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" 

She sounds like a broken record but she doesn't care. She needs to know. Up until this point, she had an inkling that she knew things about Mina that others didn't, but it doesn't feel like it anymore. 

Mina stands up from the bed and takes a step closer to Momo. Momo closes her eyes, because Mina is so close, too close, that she can see the moles on her face, and it - it distracts her because she wants to trace a path over it and tell her that it will be okay but she wants Mina to tell her that too. 

"Momoring," Mina's lips are quivering and Momo holds back a sob as the name leaves her lips, "They want me to come back home. They want me to leave everything behind. I'm scared, Momo." 

(The _I don't want to leave you behind_ goes unspoken but Momo shuts everything out.) 

Momo chuckles darkly, shaking her head. She is surprised by how calm she sounds. Mina's eyes cloud with tears as she looks at Momo. "You know, if you had told me before, I would have helped you. Find a way out of this, like we always do. But you talk like as if you have already made a decision."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You said come back _home,_ Mina. If that's what you want, then you have my full support, Mina. You know I always want you to be happy." Momo can hear herself being dramatic but her brain and heart are detached at the moment, and she can't blame herself for it. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me." 

Momo hears the sharp intake of Mina's breath, before she cries out, "Is that what you think I - ", Mina shakes her head, growling under her breath, as she bends down to take the letter and looks at Momo dead in the eye, "I'll give you a reason why: It's because I don't have to tell you every single thing, Momo." 

Momo finally collapses on to the bed in front of her, the sound of Mina's footsteps echoing in her ears even after she is long gone. 

/

It's the worst fight Momo has been in. 

It gnaws inside of her chest, and this is the seventh time she has closed her phone after typing a text to Mina. 

It's been two days and she feels sorry for Sana because she has been receiving the brunt of it all. She has listened to Momo cry, she has listened to Momo complain, then she listened to Momo cry again because she misses her too much, and Sana has been loyal by her side as she rubs her back and tells her that Mina _will come around._

(Momo briefly wonders how Mina managed herself three years ago when Sana and her broke up and she was dealing with not one, but two broken hearts, and she had even brought them together as friends again. 

She wishes she could ask Mina for advice, but then she remembers they're not on talking terms anymore and it shuts her up.)

She doesn't know if it's worse that Sana has to deal with only one broken heart this time, because Mina has been avoiding Sana too. Momo was surprised as Mina streaked past them one time on their way to class and did not even look them in the eye before she disappeared into a corner. 

She wants to console Sana but she doesn't feel it herself to tell her that _it will be okay_ so she stays quiet. 

/

It's day five of the fight. 

This is the longest they have ever gone without talking. 

Momo has been hanging out in the auditorium lately, it's a great distraction, because it's loud, at least two people are yelling at any given instant, and Sana runs around the stage, screaming at the top of her lungs whenever she can't get her lines right. 

They announce the date for the play and it's right before winter break, so they have two more months to prepare and at the rate they're progressing, Momo wonders if they would be able to, but she likes to believe that things will eventually fall into place. 

Her most favorite thing is Jihyo. 

Momo finds herself staring at her, how Jihyo's presence lights up a room. It reminds her of someone else, someone she knows too well, and Jihyo is a welcomed distraction, so she takes everything Jihyo gives her.

Jihyo is practicing her vocals and Momo stops mid-way in whatever she's doing to stare and when Sana elbows her in the ribs to get her attention and laugh at her, Momo points out that she isn't the only one mesmerized by Park Jihyo because almost half of the auditorium like what they're hearing. 

(Her turn to tease Sana comes soon enough and she laughs boisterously when Sana forgets how to function as Jihyo pats her on the head and says _good job._ It also ends up being a sad moment because she turns to see if Mina had seen it to and then she's reminded harshly that they haven't talked for five days.)

Momo dreads going home, because going home means being alone with her thoughts, and her thoughts are all centered around missing Mina. She definitely doesn't want that. So she hangs around after practice, and almost everyone leaves as soon as the teacher does too, and then it's only Jihyo, Momo, and the twinkling stage lights. 

Maybe it's the lights that are playing tricks on her but the way Jihyo is smiling at her makes her forget why she needs a distraction in the first place. 

"You okay?" Jihyo asks as Momo turns her body around, landing her final move. 

"Eh?" 

"You seemed a little distracted today," Jihyo's eyes are full of genuine concern and Momo wonders where does she store all the love in her little form. 

Momo smiles, shaking her head. The _yes_ is quick on her tongue, but something about the way Jihyo is looking at her, with such fondness, makes her want to be honest. "No," She answers her previous question, "But I think I will be." 

Momo looks away; she doesn't want to see how Jihyo would react. She perches herself on the edge of the stage, her legs dangling. Jihyo is quick to follow and her shoulder brushes against hers and Momo finds herself involuntarily leaning in at the warmth that Jihyo provides. 

"Did you have a fight with Mina?" 

Momo lets out a shocked gasp, "How did you know?"

"Well, considering the fact that you look like a kicked puppy and that I haven't seen Mina with you in these few days - it was easy to put two and two to together." Jihyo grins, like she has just solved the world's greatest mystery. 

"Wow, you are a genius." Momo pats her on the shoulder and then Jihyo bursts out laughing. She recognizes the glint in her eyes and Momo shakes her head, a smile taking over her face. "Sana told you, didn't she?" 

"Yeah," Jihyo laughs, nodding. "But I can still tell something is bothering you though." 

Momo's lips twist into a smile, "Am I that obvious?" 

"Nah," Jihyo shakes her head, "I'm just that good at reading people." 

"How modest," Momo giggles, but stops mid-way when she feels Jihyo's gaze on her. Momo feels her breathing quickening as Jihyo eyes travel downwards and rest on her lips. Momo licks her own subconsciously and Jihyo's leaning in, Momo forgets about everything else for a second. "What is it?" 

"Just seeing something." Jihyo murmurs and her gaze goes back up to Momo's eyes, as if she's asking for silent permission. 

Momo doesn't know for what exactly, but she nods. "Did you find it?" 

Jihyo doesn't answer but she mashes her lips together with Momo's, taking her by surprise. Momo's eyes flutter close instantly, her hands reaching up to cradle Jihyo's cheeks. Jihyo's lips are soft and she feels like she's kissing a cloud, and she hears Jihyo hum against her lips, which makes her smile. 

The sound of the auditorium door opening snaps both of them out of their reverie and Momo quickly drops her hands that was on Jihyo when she sees a familiar flash of black hair and a face that she has been dreaming about almost every night, her lips parted in shock. The door closes with a slam and Momo jumps from the stage, stumbling her way out. 

"Fuck," Momo mutters under her breath and she sees Jihyo blinking in shock, but Momo knows she's screwed if she doesn't chase after the person who just left. "Uh, Jihyo, I'll talk to you later." That's all she offers before she runs the length of the auditorium as fast as her legs can carry her. 

"Mina!" She yells when she sees her figure disappearing behind the hallway and her chest hammers because it feels so fucking good to say her name again. "Wait up!" 

Mina stops, and for that Momo is thankful. But she doesn't turn around, her hands clutching the straps of her bag. Momo sees that she has thrown a simple hoodie over her uniform because Mina gets cold easily and Momo glances at her own sweaty tracksuit that she has changed into for practice. Fuck, even the mundane of things is making her realize how much she has missed her. 

"Mina," She pants, her chest heaving. 

" _What_ , Momo?" Mina snaps at her and Momo flinches. 

"Mina, what you saw back there, it was..." She doesn't know it herself. She can feel her lips still tingling from the kiss but all she wants is Mina right now. 

She has never seen Mina look this angry. She looks absolutely furious, her eyes blazing and her nostrils flare as she takes a step towards her. Momo is rooted to her spot because she still hasn't processed anything yet.

"Are you going to ahead and tell me that it was _nothing_? I don't talk to you for five days and you are already out there kissing people you have barely known for weeks while I have been trying my best everyday to barely make it through - you know what, you don't even care, so why should I - " 

Anger flares up inside of her. She retaliates, her words coming out in a rush. "You can't give me shit for not telling you things because you did the same thing, Mina! Don't even talk about me not caring for you, you know that's not true!" Her voice shakes and she can feel the moisture tinging in the corner of her eyes. 

Mina clutches the bridge of her nose, breathing through it. She doesn't say anything for a few seconds, and Momo focuses on the rise and fall of her chest, while she feels like her own heart is threatening to jump out of its cage. When Mina opens her mouth, her tone is controlled, and soft, but it lacks the usual charm that Mina carries with her. 

"I can't do this. I thought we could fix things but it seems like you have other things on your plate so maybe I should let you get back to it." 

Momo wants to scream, to run after her and say that Mina is all that she cares about in this stupid world, but all she can do is watch her walk away, for the second time.

/

In the next week, her initial enthusiasm about joining the drama club wears off quickly and Momo spends half of the time avoiding Jihyo and the other half avoiding Sana. She doesn't talk to anyone and when dance practice ends, Momo rushes off from the place before the teacher could say disperse. 

Jihyo has been trying to catch her eye ever since they kissed and Momo doesn't know how to deal with it. Kissing Sana and the consequences that followed after it had been pleasant and Momo had enough idea to deal with it. 

Kissing Jihyo happened out of the blue and Momo still hadn't processed it - one minute she was being sad about Mina and the next she had her lips against Jihyo's. It was messing with her brain. 

Which is exactly why she is avoiding Sana. 

Sana has taken the title of being the gay advisor to her life, because she understands the feelings of people or whatever, and she wants Momo to patch things up with Jihyo and Mina. Both of the situations hadn't been her fault and she doesn't know why she has to make the first move. 

Mina seems perfectly fine avoiding her and Momo wants to show her that she is too. 

(Except that she is failing miserably at it, she thinks, because the day before yesterday, they ran into each other on the staircase and neither of them said anything before Mina gave her a sad smile and went her own way.

Sana called her an idiot and Momo told her to shut up.)

She knows she would have to talk to Jihyo at some point, considering she's the lead in the play and Momo has to be right behind her as they practice, but Momo will put it off until it's for the best.

/

Her attempts at avoiding Mina has been successful and it's been a month and four days since they had a conversation aside from the awkward smiles they had exchanged in the hallways a few days ago. 

Her attempt at avoiding Sana's pep talks has been going great because she tells Sana she has to study, and to tune her out, she actually gets some studying done, which has been really helpful because she feels like she can actually pass finals. 

Her other tactic to ignore Sana is to dream about the stage at JYPU and performing center stage with her dance crew, to a song that she choreographed, because ever since she was fifteen, it's been her only dream. It's been one of the main reasons she wanted to get into JYPU because their art program is one of the best in the country. 

(That usually ends in her being depressed because as much as she loves Sana, she hadn't exactly told her everything about her dream in hushed whispers under a blanket when they were kids, no, it had always been Mina.)

Her attempt at avoiding Jihyo backfires on one fine Thursday morning, because all of them get called in for dress rehearsals, which Momo hadn't even predicted. Her plan is to walk in, try it on, give it back, and walk out before anyone can stop her. It's foolproof she thinks, except that when she walks in to the auditorium, it's empty and there's only one person at the center of the stage, holding a clipboard in her hands. 

She pulls out her phone and sees that it has been pushed to eleven AM, instead of the previously informed ten AM schedule. She lets out a loud groan and she gulps when Jihyo's eyes cut to hers - well, there's nowhere to run. 

"Momo?" She calls and the sound echoes in the silent auditorium. 

"Oh, hey Jihyo, I just saw the message, so I'm gonna come back again in an hour." She says, smiling awkwardly and gesturing to the door with her thumb but she knows she can't avoid her forever. 

"Momo, can we talk?" Jihyo descends from the stage and Momo sighs, nodding her head. 

"Yeah, sure." 

She looks around, there are still supplies here and there, and Momo thinks she would have actually enjoyed being a part of something like this if she hadn't been so distracted by her own thoughts. 

"You have been avoiding me." Jihyo cuts to the chase - she has never been one to beat around the bush. 

"I - Jihyo-yah, I don't know what came over me the other day, I was just thinking about some things and I - "

"Before you talk, Momo, I think I owe you an explanation." Jihyo takes a deep breath, "I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago and I don't know how to phrase it exactly, but I started having doubts about my sexuality, and I figured if I were ever to be attracted to a girl, it would be you. I mean you're smart, funny, and cute, so I just acted without thinking about it. A first on my part, and I'm sorry if I made it weird, but I just want to say there are no hard feelings, or any sort of feelings for that matter." 

"Jihyo-yah," Momo smiles, relieved. "Breathe," She reminds her and she smiles when she does just that. "It's okay, I understand. I'm honored to be Park Jihyo's first kiss with a girl." Momo grins, to let her know that really there is no hard feelings between them. She had actually come to quite like Jihyo and she didn't want it to be ruined over a misunderstanding. 

Momo's head feels considerably lighter but there is still that heaviness in her heart that she doesn't know how to get rid of.

"Thanks, Momo-yah," Jihyo laughs, her eyes shining. "If I hadn't made it too weird between us, do you think we can still be friends?" 

Momo wants to laugh, because surely she has heard that before. She knows how that ends too, so she nods. "Yah! No question about that. You're amazing, Jihyo-yah, and I can tell everyone at school that I'm friends with the _God_." 

"Oh, stop, not you too." She whines, slapping her on the arm. "Have you patched things up with Mina yet?" 

There is a pang in her chest at the mention of Mina. 

"No," She mumbles, scratching her head and looking down at her feet. 

"She'll come around." Jihyo gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

Momo has heard that too before, and she knows how _that_ ends. 

/

Momo goofs around during practice, she almost feels like she's herself again, and Sana reduces her pep talks, much to Momo's relief. So she rests her hand on Sana's shoulders, points at Youngjae and they're both laughing as he stumbles around, carrying a stack of paper in his hands. 

(Or, when, Jihyo forgets her lines and says the wrong thing on stage, and Sana solemnly says, "Even the God makes mistakes," and when nobody laughs, she misses Mina the most, because her little giggle would have filled her ears, and that would be enough to make her smile.)

The heaviness in her chest feels like its tying her down and she faces the auditorium, looking for Mina's face in the crowd as if she had a change of heart and decided to bury everything and just go back to how they were again. 

It's hopeless, she thinks. 

(Except that, maybe the universe is on her side today, because there is still hope.)

Momo and Sana decide to go home together, so they're laughing about the things that happened at practice and when Sana swings the auditorium's door open, neither of them are prepared for what comes next. 

Mina. 

All Momo sees is a flash of black hair and tear stained eyes before she feels an arm go around her neck and she is being pulled into one of the fiercest hugs she has ever gotten. It takes a few seconds for her to register and she snaps back to reality when her head bumps against Sana's, who is also a part of the hug. 

Mina's entire body is shaking with the force of her cries - Momo and Sana exchange worried glances while Sana's hand automatically goes to stroke her back in lieu of calming her down. Sana acts on instinct, and Momo is still in shock, her hands awkwardly hanging to her sides. 

Mina must have felt it as she mumbles something intangible and she squeezes her own body further against Momo's and that's when Momo reacts. 

Oh, shit. 

Mina. 

Mina is in her arms again, she's crying, and Momo, fuck, Momo has been doing nothing. 

So she coddles her, a hand going around her waist, pulling her back, whispering her name over and over again until Mina's sobs subside. Mina sniffs, her breathing slowing down, and Sana rests her head against hers, neither of them moving for a while. 

"Minari," Momo whispers into her ear and that brings a fresh round of sobs to which none of them are prepared for. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay." 

She sees her worry reflected in Sana's eyes as she guides them to the back row and makes Mina sit in the middle while Sana sits to her left and Momo drops to her knees on the floor, holding one of her hands. 

"Shh, what's wrong? What happened?" 

"I t-t-talked to my p-p-parents." Mina manages out between her sniffles, bringing their joint hands together to wipe away some of her tears. 

"Fuck." Sana whispers under her breath. 

Momo's mind jumps to the worst conclusion and she scrambles in her mind to find the right thing to say. The fight or whatever they had is already forgotten and she just wants Mina to be okay again. "Hey, that's alright, so what, I heard colleges in Japan are great too, I'm sure it will be okay, I mean, Sana and I can visit you, or you could come here during breaks or whatever. We can figure this out." 

" _Aish_ , Momo!" Sana whisper-yells, staring daggers at Momo. 

Momo looks cluelessly between Sana and Mina, wondering what she could have possibly said wrong. 

"N-No, that's not it." Mina shakes her head, still glancing down at her lap. Momo inches closer, squeezing her hand. "They said yes to me staying in Korea, I pleaded with them for weeks and my mom finally said yes. My dad is still over the fence about it but she said she would talk to him." 

Momo slumps back, relieved. Her back hits the leather seat behind her and Sana voices out the question on her mind. "Uh, isn't that a good thing, Minari? Why are you crying? Do you not want to... stay here?" 

Momo's head whips to Sana's, her eyes wide. She wills herself to stay strong to hear whatever comes out of Mina's mouth but, for the third time, she isn't prepared when Mina breaks into tears, a fresh set of sobs wrecking her body. 

Momo's heart hurts with every tear that escapes Mina's eyes and she blinks only to find hers wet too. The tip of Sana's nose turns pink with how much she's trying to hold back her own tears and both of them jump when Mina suddenly screams. 

"I've been so stupid!" The outburst scares all of them. "I should have told you guys earlier, but I thought it would hurt less if I had to leave or if my parents didn't agree, but I just - I didn't think about how much I would miss you both and it's - I'm so sorry!" 

"You should have told us!" Sana yells back before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Mina just laughs into her shoulder, mumbling something along the lines of _didn't you hear the part where I called myself stupid before_ , but she still grips Momo's hand like its her lifeline. 

Momo just sighs, shaking her head, before resting her head on Mina's lap, extracting her hand from Mina only to link their pinkies together again. "You scared me." 

Heartbreak was familiar, but there's this new feeling in her chest, it feels like happiness but it's also so much more, something different but she doesn't think about it now, not when Mina is by her side again. 

She feels Mina dip her head and Momo angles her face so she could look up at her. She can see her moles again, and it's out of habit that she traces a path from her eyes to her chin, albeit hesitantly but it comes to a _strong_ rest when she feels Mina's hands smoothing out her bangs on her forehead. 

"I'm sorry, _Momoring_." 

Momo doesn't know how she survived all these days without hearing Mina call her _that_. 

"Don't you ever do that again, okay?" Momo says seriously, poking Mina in the nose who scrunches it up cutely. 

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too." Mina rolls her eyes but then grins, her fingers stroking down her face. 

"Hey," Sana interjects with a pout on her lips, "What about me?" 

"Not so much." Mina sticks her tongue out and then ducks her head when Sana raises a hand but instead she pulls her into another hug, this time it's Mina who is unwilling to let go. 

"To think you wanted to deal with this alone, sometimes I can't believe what goes on inside of that head of yours, Mina." Sana stills holds resentment, that much is obvious, and Momo eyes her as if to say _later_ , because she just wants to feel normal again. 

"I barely survived, but I'm more sorry than you could ever imagine. I shouldn't have done that. And Momo-yah," She turns to her, who still has her head resting on her lap, and holds her pinky as if it gives her courage and says, "I'm so sorry for what I said about you and Jihyo. You have the liberty to kiss whoever you want and I just want you to be happy." 

Momo shakes her head, a smile adorning her lips at the red tinge coating Mina's puffy cheeks, _so silly_ , she thinks, and then says, "No, it was honestly a one-time thing and we both decided to pretend it never happened, so." 

"Oh, that's good." Mina's shoulders visibly deflate with relief. 

" _Good?_ " Momo tilts her head, frowning slightly. 

Sana's eyebrows shoot up at the sudden development before her features morph into a smirk. It's like watching a K-Drama that writes itself. "Yeah, Minari, why?" She bites her lip to stifle her laughter. 

Momo's frown deepens like she is missing something she _should_ know.

"Oh, uh, I just, I mean," Mina stumbles through her words, blushing furiously. "I just thought you replaced me or whatever." She sounds so small and she mutters a small shut up when Sana bursts out laughing. 

Momo shakes her head rapidly, as if the thought of it is absurd, and looks Mina in the eye and vows. "Never." She lifts their linked pinkies and swings them. "You are, and will always be my best friend." 

Momo misses the way Sana winces at the title and she misunderstands Sana's squeeze to Mina who has a shy smile on her face as one of comfort. Momo pokes her in the cheek and Mina's smile widens. 

Sana clears her throat and Momo breaks away from the staring contest she has been having with the moles on Mina's face to turn and look at her. "So, time to celebrate?" 

"YES!" Momo exclaims loudly, jumping up back on her feet, startling both of them. "Let's go!" 

"Where?" Mina asks wearily as she stands up and this time she doesn't shrug Sana off when she immediately clings to her back as they walk out from the auditorium nor does she let go of Momo's pinky. 

"I don't know," Sana hums, pretending to think, "We could go to Australia, maybe? I heard the ice cream is fantastic there." 

"Oh, yeah, Mina, you can take us there in your private jet, you know to make up for not talking to us for all these days." Momo says with a solemn look on her face before erupting into laughter at the whine Mina lets out. 

"I regret telling you _that."_

"Sorry, sorry," Sana chuckles into her shoulder, "Or maybe we could go to Japan on your yacht, what do you say?" 

"Is that what you guys did all these days? Think of how many rich people jokes you can make to torment me?" 

"No!" Sana gasps, offended. "We also thought of penguin jokes." 

"Oh, gay ones too, obviously!" 

Momo feels the knot in her chest loosen as the sound of Mina's laughter fill her ears again, with every step that she takes. 

/

(They talk it out, of course, the very same night. 

They decide on celebrating in Mina's room, under the glowing stars, with tubs of ice cream filling their stomach, and happiness in their chests. 

Momo isn't definitely ashamed to admit that she has missed Mina oh so terribly but she does get offended with Sana's poor impersonation of her crying over Mina. 

It's worth it, she realizes, when Mina is hunched over on her back, too tired from laughing. 

They fall hard and fast back into their routine again, like they had just hit pause for a second, even though months have passed in-between. But this time, she feels closer than ever to Mina, and there's a nagging voice in her brain that tells her she's missing something, even though she feels like everything's complete. 

She finds Jihyo and tells her that Mina and her made up, and when Jihyo tells her that her face always looks better when she's smiling, Momo can't help but do just that. 

She doesn't want to think of misplaced feelings and she's glad things between her and Jihyo didn't get worse but better, because Jihyo joins in their little trio and Mina takes her time to warm up, Momo chalks it to her being jealous, but Sana drags her away and tells her something - she doesn't know what - but from the very next day, Mina invites Jihyo to join them for lunch. 

Momo's heart swells when Jihyo says she will be joining in JYPU in the fall, Mina and Momo immediately ask her opinion of _the stage_ , and she has their stamp of approval when Jihyo tells her she has been dreaming about performing there since she was eight years old, and when Sana says _I just don't see the appeal,_ Momo is ready to throw hands and Mina just flips her off with her finger. 

They exchange gleeful smiles, and Momo feels like her life is back on track again. 

Momo, Sana, and Jihyo perform at the winter showcase and Feel Special is exactly as corny and cheesy as they had predicted it to be but Mina is sitting in the front row, a permanent smile fixed on her face, and she sends her a thumbs up whenever she catches her eye, and she helps Momo's mom in taking pictures of her, and Momo just about melts into a puddle. 

She doesn't have to look for Mina's face in crowded rooms anymore, because Mina is already staring at her, and Momo thinks she would go through anything life throws at her, if she has Mina by her side.

She can't wait for college.)

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was sleep deprived when i edited this so pls excuse my mistakes!!   
> let me know what you think!   
> thanks for reading <3


	3. Nayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know how or when Nayeon and Jeongyeon had wiggled their way in to their lives and into their hearts, but it happens so slowly, and suddenly in the blink of an eye, they're inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes !!

**College - Freshman Year**

She taps her pen idly against her notebook, resting her chin on her hand as she stares at the huge blackboard in front of her. There's nothing written on it except for the name of the course. The professor's voice sounds like a drone, lulling her to sleep. Her head nearly falls but she quickly sits up straight, willing herself to not fall asleep. 

But it's not like she's missing anything anyway.

It's been a month since college began and it's nothing like how Momo had thought it would be. The first two weeks had been nothing but orientation, introduction, not to mention listening to repetitive speeches and whatnot, and it got pretty boring after a while. 

She glances around at the class, looking for her two best friends to keep herself entertained because Introduction to Art History of Japan sounds boring as fuck. If it were up to her, she would have sat with her best friends, but college, unlike high school, did not have the option because it worked as first come first serve. 

As much as Momo wished it would happen, there were no three seats available together with _'reserved for best friends who totally do not have separation anxiety'_ stapled on the back. 

Her eyes find Sana easily, thanks to her pink hair, a few seats down the row from hers. She appeared to have already given up and had her face hidden behind her notebook, slightly snoring even. Momo couldn't blame her really. She glanced further down and saw the familiar heart-shaped head of her best friend. 

Momo couldn't exactly see her, but she knows Mina would have a scowl etched on her face. The first come first serve had become a little competition among the three too, and as there had been only seat available in the last row, Momo pushed aside both of them to win her rightful seat. She giggles to herself at the memory and thinks about she would have to make up for it when the class gets over. 

She doesn't even realize the class has ended, too caught up in her daydream about how she has made it to JYPU and performing on the big stage. She snaps herself awake when she hears the creak of her neighbor's chair moving and looks down at the end of the row aisle to see Sana waiting with her hands on her hips, her nose all scrunched up. 

"Momo-yah!" Sana whines, tapping her foot impatiently. "C'mon! I'm hungry!" 

"Yah, hold up." Momo carries her things in one hand and as her and Sana walk out, they are met with a scowling Mina, who is angry for a totally different reason. 

" _Momoring_ , I'm not gonna join you in walking to class tomorrow." Mina says, looking away as soon as Momo comes near, as if she has committed a serious crime. "I'm going to get here first, so I can sit in the back row, and _not_ save you a seat, you _traitor._ " 

"Oh, we'll see about that Mina." She smirks, throwing an arm around her shoulder. 

It's their lunch break now, and her stomach echoes Sana's earlier statement as it lets out a growl. She didn't have time for breakfast in the morning as she had overslept her alarm and her roommate had been oh so kind in waking her up by screaming in her ear when she didn't budge. 

"So, I befriended the guy who was sitting next to me in class," Sana says like it's no big deal, walking behind the duo, and Momo and Mina exchange a look like _it is._

(It's been only a month and Momo has exchanged only smiles with the people she has been seeing constantly around campus, or their dorm, or in the cafeteria but Sana is a whole other story. Sana wakes up early so she can have coffee with the people in her floor at the dorm and its been only _one_ month since college began.)

"When?" Mina scrunches her nose up. "Every time I looked over you were dozing off." 

Momo laughs in agreement. 

"Hey, I only fell asleep at the very end!" Sana giggles, "That was a refreshing power nap I would say. I feel like we're gonna be taking a _lot_ of those during art history." 

Another thing Momo couldn't get used to was how much they had to walk. Their university was huge, much bigger than their high school, and the cafeteria and the dorms were on one end and their classes on the other. In all the thirty days that she has spent here, she is yet to go out and explore because the place seems like it is thriving with secrets. 

(She also has the tendency to get lost, so she pretty much has to rely on someone to go with her.)

"Thanks for the preview today, Sana-yah," Momo grins cheekily, earning a slap on her back. 

"Oh, hey," Sana whines, "I was about to say something. Please save your questions till the end," Sana waves a hand to flip her hair to the back as if she's being interviewed, always a flair for the dramatics, making Momo roll her eyes. "Anyway, you would _not_ believe what he told me." 

"That you have drool on your chin?" Mina asks, turning back to look at her with a poker face while Momo erupts into laughter beside her. 

"Yah!" Sana lets out an annoyed huff and walks right in between them, cutting off their joint hands, stalking off into the direction of the cafeteria with a laughing Momo and Mina trailing behind her. Mina catches up to her first, putting an arm around her waist, with an adorable pout on her face. 

"Sana-chan," Momo says from behind her, in a faux sweet voice, running a finger along her arm, getting her attention. "Please continue. I'll smack Mina in the face for you if she interrupts again." 

"The audacity!" Mina gasps, narrowing her eyes at Momo. She turns to Sana, fluttering her eyelashes, "Ignore her. I'm ready to listen, Sattang." 

Sana eyes both of them with a huff. "Fuck off," She shakes off from their grip but Mina's hold is relentless and before they know it, they're giggling as Mina and Sana hop all the way to the cafeteria, Mina clinging to Sana like a new born baby while Momo stumbles all the way through, dying from laughter. 

The moment they step into the cafeteria, Momo breaks away from the duo and goes straight to fetch her lunch. Sana opens her mouth to call after her but Mina drags her away to find themselves a table first. Sana shakes her head, how everyday is eventful with the three of them but really she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. 

Fifteen minutes later, Momo emerges from the line with a victorious smile on her face and a tray full of food. Sana eyes her figure and wonders where does it all go because Momo has the fittest body among all of them combined. Mina eyes her with amusement before turning to Sana, taking a bite of her own lunch. 

"What were you saying? No more interruptions - guaranteed, that is, until Momo finishes her lunch." 

"Fugkgoff," Momo mumbles around a mouthful of food. 

Sana gives her a look that says _disgusted_ before she clears her throat. "He was saying that the seniors throw the freshmen a party every year, sort of like a welcome party, but it's supposed to be like this infamous secret - everyone knows about it but they all pretend it doesn't happen so the staff won't intervene I guess." 

"A party?" Mina looks incredulous. "I thought all the freshmen were supposed to be in the dorm by 10 PM? How can anyone go to the party if there's a curfew?" 

"Who told you that?" Sana raises an eyebrow at her in confusion. 

Mina flushes red, "It was in the handbook." 

Momo guffaws beside her, "Haha, nerd." She takes a sip of her water and turns to Sana, "Isn't that like a little stereotypical? A party thrown by the seniors for the freshmen? It sounds a little fishy to be honest. It also sounds like walking into a trap that you laid for yourself to get bullied." 

"Well," Sana shrugs, "Since everyone is invited to the party, I suppose it wouldn't be that horrible. Sana giggles at how revolted Mina looks after hearing her speak. "It's not mandatory, but he said it's the coolest party you will ever attend, so..." 

Mina groans as if the thought is causing her physical pain, dropping her head onto the table. "We're going to go to this party, aren't we?" 

Sana blinks, surprised. "Well that was quick! Knew you'd eventually give in, I even had a list of points in my head to actually convince you. This saves us time." 

Mina doesn't hide her distaste. "As if you give us a choice to say no."

"Aw, Mina, if I don't drag you out of your room, you'd be holed up in there playing Minecraft all day. This will be fun! You'll see! So, now, let's discuss what are we gonna wear? Do you guys wanna go together because I'm half-tempted to go with that guy but he hasn't asked me yet - "

"Hold up," Momo swallows, her brows furrowing in confusion. "When is the party?" 

"This Friday, I think."

"Friday?! But, Sattang, we were going to check out the dance studio on Friday! Did you forget?"

"Oh, we could go the next day, Momoring," Sana waves her off while Momo pushes her lunch tray, pouting petulantly. 

"It's been a month already, Sana, and I have been dying to see what it looks like!" 

Sana raises an eyebrow as if to say _really_ and ignores Mina's incessant yet soft grumble of _nooooo_ that had been going on ever since Sana brought up the topic of the party. 

Before Momo could speak, a loud set of footsteps interrupt them and Sana's face instantly brightens into a smile. Momo hears her before she sees her - Jeongyeon, her roommate.

(When Momo initially got word about the dorm arrangement in their university and how freshmen are supposed to stay in their allotted rooms and whatnot, Momo was even more furious when Mina and Sana got paired up and she was left with a stranger called Jeongyeon. Momo was outraged to say the least, but, on their first week, the taller woman with her short blonde hair, sporting a jersey willingly shared her food with Momo, listened to Mina talk about her games, and allowed Sana to cuddle up to her for five whole minutes. 

Naturally, she was one of them already.

But as weeks passed by, she hadn't expected Jeongyeon to be the type to hang out with them but surprisingly, Mina warmed up to her before Momo and Sana did and Momo saw her give her roommate a gummy smile when Jeongyeon patiently listened to her talk about Minecraft. Momo had no further qualms about it. Jeongyeon is a part of their group now.)

Jeongyeon drops unceremoniously onto the empty seat beside Mina and then immediately pulls an empty chair towards her so she could prop her feet up on it. Momo doesn't miss the way how Mina taps her on her knees to get her to drop it and Jeongyeon instantly obeying her with a sheepish smile on her face. 

"Did you guys hear - " 

"- About the party?" Mina's apparent disgust is hard to miss. "Yeah, we heard." 

"Yeah, we were actually discussing about what to wear." Sana interjects with a dazzling smile and then leans in to poke Mina's cheek who shies away from her. 

"Wait," Jeongyeon turns to Mina with a shocked look on her face. " _You_ agreed to go?!" 

"NO!" Mina shakes her head vehemently and then glares at Sana who just smiles sweetly at her. 

"Not yet," Sana giggles much to Jeongyeon's amusement. 

_"Hold on,"_ Momo interjects with a frown on her face. "How come no one asked me if I wanted to go?" 

All three of them roll their eyes like its _obvious._

"You don't wanna go?" Jeongyeon asks her incredulously. It hadn't taken Jeongyeon too long to figure out that Momo can be easily convinced if you mention one of the three follow things: food, dancing, and Mina. (Not necessarily in that order). "Miss out on all that dancing? Show off your moves?" 

"No, wait, I wanna go," Momo whines, then shifts in her seat to look at Sana, "But promise me we can go to the dance studio on Saturday!" She demands, staring at Sana with unblinking eyes. 

"Alright, fine." Sana agrees with a roll of her eyes. 

"I don't wanna go!" Mina interjects, crossing her arms and gives Sana her best puppy dog eyes. It would have worked on Momo but Sana had built up a pretty good resistant against it. 

"Minari..." Sana sighs, exhaling loudly. "This will be the first and last party I will ask you attend with me. Deal?"

Mina sits up straight in her seat, contemplating Sana's words. Sana looks almost smug as she can see the telltale signs of Mina's yes, but of course, she had forgotten one very important detail.

Momo and her inability to never stop giving Mina what she wants. 

"Sana, wait, if Mina doesn't want to come, then it should be her choice." 

Mina looks hopefully at Momo and mouths, _my knight in shining armor._

 _"Interesting,"_ Sana quips, side-eyeing Momo and the frown on Mina's face. She thinks fast, and opens her mouth to retort, but Jeongyeon apparently thinks faster, cutting her off with an amused smile.

"So, you're okay with Mina being all alone in her room while we go off and have fun without her at a party where you will be dancing your ass off?" Jeongyeon asks with a teasing smirk, and then winks at Sana who has her mouth hidden behind her hand, trying not to laugh. 

"... Absolutely not." A look of horror dawns on Momo's face. Mina groans loudly while Jeongyeon and Sana erupt into a fit of giggles. "Minari, can we please go?" 

Mina sighs, shaking her head, like she can't believe that Momo is the only one who actually asks if she wants to go, and then lets out a reluctant, "Yes." 

_"Party people!"_ Momo hollers, using her hands as a megaphone. 

"I'm pretty sure this is the only party we'll get invited to," Sana grumbles, rolling her eyes at Momo and then at Mina who seems to perk up at the idea. 

/

The day of the party arrives, and Momo thanks whoever is up there that it occurs on a Friday night, because she already feels so tired and thinks about returning Mina's sentiment about staying in her room, already thinking of an excuse. 

A part of her still longs to go check out the dance studio.

It seems like Sana can read her mind and just glares at her until Momo agrees to come with her. Momo keeps her unpleasant comments to a minimum, because Mina does it enough for the both of them and doesn't stop whining all the way until they arrive at their destination. 

When Sana initially told her that it is being held at the "back building", Momo figures it would be something like a burnt out space or an expired storage area but it's totally not what she expects it to be. It almost looks like a house with two floors and there is also a huge banner that says "Welcome Freshmen", which makes her think, isn't this party supposed to be _inconspicuous?_

"Rumor has it that Director Park used to stay in this building before he moved out so he could keep an eye on everything going on in the campus," Jeongyeon mutters in her ear and Momo can see herself believing it because while the place is huge it also looks shady - like Director Park himself. 

It also seems fitting for a party because there is a lot of space and even then the place is packed. Momo doesn't recall seeing this crowd at orientation and her feet start moving on its own accord when she hears the faint thump of the music increasing as they get closer and closer. 

Sana's smile widens with each step, while Mina, the complete opposite, withdraws into herself. Momo smiles sympathetically at her. She leans in so she can link her pinky with Mina, just like she usually would to calm her down, but Jeongyeon beats her to it. Momo wants to frown, wants to be annoyed even, but Mina's face brightens up considerably and she can't really hear what Jeongyeon is saying because the music gets louder by the second, but it makes Mina smile _her_ favorite smile and Momo can't find it in herself to be mad. 

It's all she ever wants, she thinks, Mina's happiness. 

"Momo," Sana bows, and then gestures for her to go forward. "Do the honors, please." 

"Eh?" Momo looks at her weirdly before she exclaims loudly in English, " _Party people!_ " 

Sana's laughter fills her ears and as soon as they walk into the party, Sana smiles like she feels at home. Momo can't help but shoot one more sympathetic look towards Mina who seems to be protectively tucked under Jeongyeon's hold. Mina smiles timidly at her and then mouths something unintelligible. Momo just shrugs and before she can respond she is yanked away by Sana to god knows where. 

"Holy fuck," Jeongyeon mutters from behind her, following them as Sana leads the way, brushing against numerous people. "It's loud." 

There is a kitchen.

Momo can't comprehend the fact that there is a kitchen. There's nothing inside that makes it a kitchen but Momo sees a smooth countertop and there are stains of drinks spilt over, and a bunch of people sitting on it, talking amongst themselves. The music pounds in her ears and she keeps a strong hold of Sana's wrist because she doesn't want to get lost. 

They huddle together and soon enough, Sana's hips start swaying to the music. Momo wants to admit, whoever is in charge of the music seems to be doing a great job. She cranes her head to see a makeshift dance floor in the middle of what she assumes to be the living room if she's standing in a kitchen - there are people huddled around it and even from a distance she can visualize the sweat of the bodies grinding against each other.

Jeongyeon pulls them into a corner of the kitchen, so they can take a breather. Mina already looks so overwhelmed and Sana lets go Momo's hand and pulls Mina into her hold instead. "Minari," She coos, like she's her baby, and then holds Mina's face in between her hands. "Do you want to come with me to get something to drink?" 

Sana misses Momo shaking her head furiously and to Momo's surprise, Mina nods her head, frowning slightly at the intensity of the crowd that starts to form in the place they're in. Momo calls after her, "Yah! Sana! Where are you going?"

But all she gets is a view of Sana's pink hair disappearing from her sight as she steps foot outside the kitchen and the waddle of a eighteen year old girl trying to keep up with her.

Jeongyeon cackles next to her and Momo whips her head to see what's so funny. "Ah, _pabo,_ the drinks are here!" 

Sure enough it is. 

Before Momo can realize what's happening, Jeongyeon disappears from her side too, muttering something about getting them drinks, and Momo stands cluelessly, her back glued to the wall, as people drunkenly stumble past her. The party seems to be for everyone, from freshmen to seniors, and this feels like a great start to the year for them.

For her? Not so much.

Momo stands on her toes to get a better view of finding any one of her friends, but it's hard, because she is stuck in between the door and a table, and every time she tries to move, she gets pushed back to her designated area for the night by the drunk gathering. Cursing under her breath, she tries to fish her phone out of her pocket, even though she knows it's of no use. 

She briefly wonders if the drinks are in Narnia or something, because it's been thirty minutes since her friends disappeared in the promise of bringing her something. 

Thirty minutes that she spent alone with no friends, not dancing, not drinking, and certainly not moving. 

She swears she's never attending another party with her so called _friends_ again. 

She lets her eyes wander around and it lands on two people, on either side of the counter top, talking but on closer observation, it sounds like it's more of an argument. Tilting her head to the right,, Momo catches a glimpse of a pretty girl with loose curls, dressed in a short skirt and an attitude that screams that she fits right in at the party. 

The girl exudes popular vibes with the way she flips her hair or the way she stands, staring uninterestedly at her nails, as if the guy is boring her to death. 

Momo guesses she must be a sophomore or a junior, because Momo is pretty sure she would have noticed someone as pretty as the girl in front of her if she had been at orientation. 

She strains her ears to listen in on their conversation over the sound of the music, momentarily forgetting about her friends, and she can't help but notice that the girl looks hot even while looking angry. Momo takes a step closer but the girl doesn't seem to notice - or care. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? Leave me alone!" The girl rolls her eyes, her features fixed in a grimace. 

"Oh, come on! All I ask if for one chance - " The guy shrugs, arrogant _and_ annoying, Momo figures. 

Momo knows its a bad idea to step in, considering she doesn't even know the girl and not to mention, she's new to college, but something in her compels to stand beside the girl, closer than strangers would, and the girl stares at her weirdly but Momo just rubs her nose timidly, hoping the girl would catch on. 

"Hey, dude, can't you take a hint?" She interjects, putting on her best 'fuck-off' face, while also trying to keep her voice in control. 

"And who the fuck are you? What do you want?" He turns to her, crossing his arms, and that's when Momo notices how bulky he looks. He could easily _take_ her if the situation were to come to that, and for a second Momo regrets it - what has she gotten herself into? 

"Who the fuck I am is none of your business, and what I want is for you to take no as an answer and go be annoying somewhere else." She says with all the arrogance and bravery she can muster, hoping that the girl or the guy doesn't notice how her hands have started to shake. 

"You heard her," The girl snaps, turning to face with the guy with disdain. He must have felt like he is outnumbered, so he just shrugs and walks away mutinously. "Move along." 

Momo exhales a sigh of relief and the girl looks at her, smiling for the first time since Momo had spotted her. Momo's eyes are drawn to her two large front teeth that makes her smile look even more attractive, Momo thinks, and then she notices her lips starting to move, and that's when she realizes she's talking to her. 

"Yah, seriously, thank you, I mean that guy wouldn't leave no matter how many times I told him to. I get that I'm pretty and fabulous and everybody wants to be with me, but I have certain standards too, you know? I can't be seen with a guy who has sauce stains on his shirt, like can you imagine?" 

Momo just stares, how the girl had switched personalities in seconds, from being annoyed to talking animatedly, and Momo doesn't know if someone could talk this much, and that too about themselves in a span of seconds, to someone she has just met. Momo wonders for the second time in five minutes, _what has she gotten herself into?_

"Anyway, I have not seen you around campus, so I assume you're a freshman?"

The girl flips her hair to one side and waits for her to respond. Momo just nods, dumbly. She has been transfixed, staring at the girl, and Momo's pretty sure that girl is going to think she's a creep too. She totally doesn't want that, so she opens her mouth to speak, but she whips her head when she hears her name being called out. 

"Momo-yah! Oh! There you are!" She hears the distinct voice of her roommate from somewhere behind her and she sees Jeongyeon stumbling her way through, holding two plastic cups in her hand, her hips swaying slightly with every move. "Momo-yah, I got us drinks!" 

Jeongyeon thrusts a cup into her hand and then lets out another cheer. Momo tries not to laugh that her roommate has been gone for a long of thirty minutes and she already appears drunk. She couldn't wait to tease her the next day about being a lightweight. Before she could act, the girl beside her lets out a loud scoff.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Jeongyeon gasps, her eyebrows animatedly raising upwards. "What the fuck are you doing here? Came to pour more coffee on me and ruin my shirt?" 

" _You_ bumped into me! It wasn't my fault at all, you dumbass!" The annoyed face is back again. 

Momo frowns, glancing between the two. "You two know each other?" 

"Oh," Jeongyeon lets out a nightmarish giggle, "Everyone knows her Momo, she's the spawn of Satan."

Nayeon holds the bridge of her nose and exhales loudly. "Shut the fuck up, Jeongyeon." 

"Oooh," Jeongyeon giggles again, and honestly it amuses the hell out of Momo. This isn't how she had pictured her roommate being drunk at all. "I'm so scared, _Nayeon-unnie_." 

Momo's throat feels parched but when she takes a look at the cup Jeongyeon had given her, she finds it half empty and it also doesn't look... appetizing. Momo grimaces as she brings it closer to take a sniff and immediately pulls back. It looks horrible and she asks Jeongyeon exactly that. "Yah! Jeongyeon-ah! What is this?" 

"I don't know," Jeongyeon shrugs, before erupting into giggles again. The other girl, Nayeon, looks more annoyed, if that's even possible, and Momo doesn't know whether to laugh or be mad. "There were so many bottles around, and I didn't know what you liked, so I mixed all of them together." She bounces on her heels and drops her voice, "Do you like it?" 

Nayeon takes a look into her cup and immediately makes a retching sound. "Jeongyeon this looks like your face. Ugh." 

Momo doesn't have it in herself to ask questions to why they're throwing insults at each other, because she knows she won't be getting a proper answer.

"No, that's just your reflection." Jeongyeon smirks and then screams when Nayeon slaps her on the arm. "See! Momo, what did I tell you? Satan - right here!" 

Momo's good mood is starting to wear off, because everyone around her is buzzed or dancing or partying with their friends, while she is stuck in between a stranger and her roommate being weird around each other. This is her first college party and she is honestly starting to get pissed off. 

"You wait here," Nayeon's features soften the moment she looks at her, "I'll go get you a real drink." 

"No! Don't go anywhere!" Momo snaps and Nayeon just raises an amused eyebrow. "I mean, the drinks are right here, and I don't know where everyone keeps going off to get drinks but they don't seem to find their way back, so just - stay here. I can go get it myself." 

Nayeon bites her lip, regarding Momo with a soft look. "Alright, if you say so, _Momo_." 

Something about the way she says her name makes her want to not move and just stay closer to her, so she can hear it again, but she does leave, not wanting to make a weird first impression. So she moves away a few steps and immediately hears a scream, followed by a loud curse word that oddly sounds like her roommate's voice. Momo wills herself to _not_ turn around until she gets herself a drink. 

But, the universe is definitely not on her side, she thinks. 

Before she can approach the table, she feels someone tapping her on her shoulder and as soon as she turns around, she feels a set of soft yet cold hands wrap around her midsection. Momo shivers at the contact, the familiar scent of Mina's jasmine perfume fills her nostrils, and Momo relaxes her body, her arms instantly going around Mina's. 

"Minari?" She tries not to sound alarmed but it's hard to keep the edge out of it. 

Clingy Mina in public is a rare card, and a clingy Mina at a party is even rarer. 

Mina's hands grip the ends of her shirt, burrowing herself further into Momo's neck. Momo strokes her arm down her back in lieu of calming her down. Momo can already tell what's on Mina's mind, but she still waits for her to speak. 

"Momoring?" She calls weakly and Momo's heart tugs at the tone. "Can we go back? Please?" 

Momo doesn't ask for a reason, nodding instantly. Mina clings to her side, looking up at her without moving her body, and Momo smiles warmly, brushing a stray hair away from her face. "Sure, c'mon, let's go." 

Mina nods gratefully, her hands wrapped around Momo's waist. Momo has already forgotten where she is - all she cares about is getting Mina back into her safety net - the sanctuary of her own room. 

She spots Jeongyeon and Nayeon still arguing and Momo just sees Nayeon's raised eyebrows at how Mina is holding to her, but Momo couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. So, she simply turns to Jeongyeon, "Yah, I'm gonna head back to the room, I'll see you there?" 

"Sure," Jeongyeon nods. A glimpse of her previous serious self flashes through as she glances worriedly at the girl in her arms, "Is she okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, we are gonna out and get some air." Momo just nods and then takes a step forward, bites her lip, stopping for a second to look at Nayeon, "See you around, unnie." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be seeing the princess and her posse everywhere," Jeongyeon quips which earns her another slap. 

Momo just shakes her head, glances down at Mina, who has her eyes half-closed but her hold is tight and immovable. Momo guides her way out, humming along to the music under her breath, and can already feel Mina relaxing under her touch as soon as they step out into the open. 

Ah, Mina breathes a sigh of relief, air that doesn't smell like sweat and alcohol.

"Where's Sana? Does she know you're here?" Momo asks, and feels Mina shrug underneath her arms. 

"We went to get some drinks, then we ran into Jihyo and we got to talking, then some random guy started hitting on both of them, but Sana just laughed her way out of it, and then he hit on me," Momo doesn't know why her fists clench or how Mina's hands slide down her forearm and gives her wrist a squeeze, relaxing her posture instantly, "I got really uncomfortable and I told Sana that I'm going back to you." 

"Good," Momo breathes, though she already hates the thought of that nameless guy who tried to hit on Mina, she doesn't show it. "Let's go back to the dorm, yah?" 

Mina pulls away from her grip, standing in front of her so they're face to face. Momo's eyes trace a path of her moles on her face and settle on the one above her eyes. "Momoring, you can go back if you want to. You don't have to come back with me, I can go on my own." She says all that, but she reaches for Momo's hands again, her actions saying otherwise. 

_So silly_ , Momo thinks. The silliest, even. 

"Mina," She chuckles quietly, and the way Mina's breath hitches is the only thing she suddenly hears, despite the loud environment that she is in. "Come on, let's go. I'm tired, too." She doesn't voice out her reasons - she doesn't have to, Mina understands her as well as she does. "Plus three people went to get me drinks and none of them came back with one, so I'm not going back to the _liar's den._ " 

Mina's laughter echoes all the way till they reach the dorm, their pinkies swinging slightly in the air, plotting their revenge on their friends; Mina is breathless by the end with Momo's suggestions that get more ridiculous with each passing one.

 _Screw parties_ , Momo thinks, this is way better than anything she could have asked for.

/

(It's late at night, or early morning, depending on who you ask, but Momo is the first one to stir when she hears the door open. Usually Mina wakes at the slightest of movements, but she seems really out of it tonight. Momo pulls away from where she has peacefully tucked into the sanctuary that is Mina's neck. 

It's how they always sleep whenever they're together and it's only natural that Mina unconsciously grips the edge of her shirt when Momo turns her head, taking away the warmth she has been providing all this while. 

Momo squints and finds the door to their room open and a figure standing by it, shaking with giggles. Momo blinks a few times to register where she is and her foot comes in contact with a soft toy - oh, she's in Mina's dorm. Right, there was a party. The sound of the door closing sends another jolt through her and she breathes a sigh of relief that Sana has been splendid survivor of said party. 

Mina whines beside her and Momo's attention snaps back to the girl with her back to the wall. Smiling to herself, Momo slides back down, her arms going around Mina's waist and tucking herself under Mina's chin. Mina's breathing regulates again, the grip on the ends of her shirt loosens but Mina doesn't let go. 

Momo wishes she could fall back to sleep again, but she can't - not when Sana is being loud with her movements, and Momo can tell she's trying not to, but it only makes it worse. She hears the telltale sign of Sana tripping over one of their bags, followed by a loud curse, and then the sound of her giggles. 

Mina is awake too, Momo can tell, and she has half the mind to tell Sana to shut the fuck up and get to bed, but instead, she feels Mina's hands running down her back, and Momo feels warm all over - Mina is trying to get her to sleep, when Momo has been trying to do the same. 

Momo turns her head when she hears Sana's cry, talking to no one in particular. 

"Oh! Momo-chan, you're here too! And you guys are cuddling without me?" Sana acts as if it isn't almost daybreak outside, and as if the bed is big enough for the three of them to snuggle and sleep together. 

Sana must be drunk, or that's Sana being Sana, depending on who you ask, but either way, Sana stumbles onto the edge of Mina's bed and then wiggles her way in between Momo and Mina. Momo squints one eye open and sees Mina looking half-annoyed, half-amused. Reluctantly, Momo backs away from Mina and Sana flops down in the middle of them, smelling like alcohol and a perfume that certainly doesn't belong to her. 

Momo can't find it in herself to be mad even though she's been rudely awakened from her precious sleep, because Sana mumbles out a cute good night, and tells them she loves them _individually_ , and well, Momo has to agree with Mina that it's just Sana being Sana. 

Mina has her back pressed to the wall as she rises up on the bed. Sana carelessly throws a leg over hers while she tugs Momo's hand to the middle of her stomach, passing out instantly. Momo can't really see her but she can tell Mina's smiling when she speaks, "The audacity! She drags us to that awful party, abandons us, and wakes us up in the middle of the night for cuddles, can you believe her?" 

Momo just sighs, chuckling. She searches for Mina's hand in the dark and finds it already reaching out for her. She tugs her back to bed, and mumbles, "Sleep, Minari, we can get back at her later." 

Again, Momo doesn't have to open her eyes to see that there will be a certain smug glint in Mina's eyes when she says, "Oh, I already have the perfect plan." 

Momo rests her head on Sana's shoulder, tangling hers and Mina's fingers on the girl's stomach, and sighs contentedly. 

No, it doesn't get any better than this, she thinks. 

That is, when the sun rises, and Mina executes her well-thought out plan, waking Sana up with a scream, on top of a killer hangover.) 

/

"This is so unfair!" Sana whines, crossing her arms and staring at her best friends with a pout on her face. 

"Everything is fair in love and war, Sana-yah," Mina smiles cutely and then bops Sana on the nose, who swats her hand away. 

"I'm so tired, I just want to go back to sleep. Can't we go in the evening?" Sana whines again and then lets out a loud _hmph_ when Momo just shakes her head, laughing. 

Jeongyeon, on the other hand, seems to be nursing a worse hangover than Sana is at the moment, as she ruefully shakes her head. "Shh! Not so loud, Sana-yah." 

"Yah," Momo whips her head to look at her roommate, who is wearing shades and a bowl hat over her head, (courtesy of Mina), looking more comical than ever, with the ends of her short blonde hair sticking out from the edge of her hat. "What did you even drink last night? I'm surprised you're still alive." 

"Honestly?" Jeongyeon lets out a barely there whisper, "I am too." 

"Jeongyeon-ah!" Mina gasps, instantly skipping to her side, to give her arm a slap. "That's so irresponsible! You should have taken someone with you!" 

"Mina," Jeongyeon just pushes her shades further up her nose, and lets out a loud sigh. "Tell me again when my head is not pounding. Where the fuck are we going, Hirai?" Try as she might, she has never found it in herself to snap or be rude to Mina. Momo, however, is a whole other story. 

"You'll see." Momo smirks and she loops her arm through Sana's, dragging her out of the dorm building, followed by a sulky looking Jeongyeon and an innocent looking Mina. 

Innocent as she looks, she is the mastermind behind almost all of their ideas - their being Sana's and Momo's. Unfortunately for Sana, it's just Momo today. It had been a simple idea, really, Mina woke up sharp at dawn, tickling Momo awake and also being careful to not wake Sana. In hushed whispers, Mina mumbled out the idea she had and Momo looked at her with such pride that Mina shied away from her gaze.

They tread down a road with trees on either side and Jeongyeon is glad that it keeps the sun away from her eyes. Sana's initial grumpiness seems to wear off with each passing second and by the time they take a detour to the left, guided by Momo, she's practically laughing and skipping around, like someone has flipped a switch in her. 

Mina is holding Jeongyeon's hand, timidly smiling at her whenever she glances in her direction. Jeongyeon is glad Mina doesn't feel the need to fill every silence with small talk, but she can't say the same for the two in front of her. 

Jeongyeon wonders if these two would ever keep quiet, but they always have the need to talk, sometimes to each other at the same time. Mina smiles sympathetically at her, having endured it for a long time that it's easy for her to tune it out.

Sana keeps everyone in loop about what they had missed at the party, already having made friends with half of the people at campus. Jeongyeon had been at the same party too and she doesn't remember anything. She just eyes Sana, missing half of what she says because the pounding in her head feels much louder. 

She notices something and she pulls down her shade to glance at Sana, regretting it instantly. "Wait, are you wearing lipstick? Momo, where are we going?" 

"Oh, yeah, I am!" Sana chirps, running her tongue over her lips. "I don't know where we are going either, because Momo refuses to tell me, but I came prepared." 

"Prepared for what?" Jeongyeon mutters, still confused and a little confounded. 

"You know, _just in case_." Sana shrugs and then stares pointedly, like it's something Jeongyeon should know, but Jeongyeon looks cluelessly around. 

Momo bursting out into laughter doesn't really help her case either. 

She turns to Mina, "Should I be wearing lipstick? Where are we going?" 

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine." Sana puckers her lips innocently, stalking towards her, and Jeongyeon lets out a loud shriek, hangover be damned, because something worse is about to attack her. 

"AH! Get away from me!" 

Mina erupts into giggles as she watches Jeongyeon sprint away from the scene, with Sana chasing wildly behind her, as if they hadn't been complaining about going out a while ago. Momo's loud laughter rings in her ears and she walks over to Momo, resuming their journey. 

Mina's laughter fades into a smile as she sees Jeongyeon and Sana have made up almost instantly, walking a few feet ahead of them. She turns to Momo, only to find her already looking at her with great admiration. 

"Minari," She begins softly, and Mina can feel her cheeks going warm at her tone, "I'm so so happy you are here. I would have been devastated if you had gone back to Japan, but I would still be doing all these things, going out with Sana, bothering Jeongyeon and whatnot, but experiencing it all with you by my side - it just feels _right_. Thank you, for staying." 

Mina buries her head on Momo's shoulder, and Momo's soft _thank you_ falls only to her ears, and she lets out a tiny whine, _"Momoring,"_ while the blush on her cheeks have surpassed the color red and onto another spectrum. 

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sana yells a from a few feet away from them, interrupting their moment. 

Mina reaches out to give her pinky a grateful squeeze while simultaneously staring at her with a cheeky smile. "Nothing, Momoring is just being a _sap_." 

"Yah!" Momo gasps, a blush of her own making its way through. "Mina's lying!" 

Sana and Jeongyeon flash them weird looks before putting their heads together to probably comment the same but Momo doesn't care, not when Mina shyly hugs her sides and then mutters, _You know_ _I feel the same way_ , everything else around them starts to fade. 

(That is, until, Jeongyeon stops in her tracks and says, "If it's the dance studio we're heading out to, then I _think_ we're probably going the wrong way", and Mina slaps her on the arm that she's been holding to and rolls her eyes for being _too obvious_.)

/

Jeongyeon is right, because they're standing in front of the dance studio, Momo's mouth hanging wide open while Sana just stares dumbfoundedly. Mina pulls out her phone to take pictures of them, might come in handy later, and Jeongyeon just taps her foot impatiently. 

"Well? Are we just going to stand here or what?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Jeongyeon-ah," Sana says with no malice in her tone, "You admire the museum before you admire the art." 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

"I think it's Sana's way of saying she wants to be a philosophy major." Mina quips, and she's the first to enter the building. 

Momo stands back a few more seconds to admire it - the dance studio, like everything else in their university, is huge, with probably five floors. It's only half past seven in the morning, but she can already hear the faint thump of music coming from inside and she feels excitement coursing through her, and also something else - like the feeling of belonging. 

It feels like its her time to _shine_. 

She doesn't step foot in until Mina comes back, tugging on her hand and dragging her inside, both of them sporting giddy smiles that stretches to the back of their ears. 

There is a huge notice board on the front, and there's a notice on it that stands out from the rest of the others. They all huddle around it - it's mostly just rules, the timings, what's allowed and what's not allowed, and Momo looks for the most important thing that she needs - how to sign up for classes. 

The list is long, and she gets distracted around point number five, as she starts to look around. The music starts to get louder, so she assumes that an early morning class is going on or someone's practicing and she lets curiosity get the best of her, so she steps back and decides to move around. 

There are five dance studios inside, all named after famous dancers, and Momo feels herself drowning in awe. 

Momo glances around and finds a door with the name _Michael Jackson_ written on it. Her body thrums with anticipation as her legs carry her on its own accord towards the door. She thinks this is where the practice is going on as she hears the music getting louder with each step. 

Temptation gets the best of her and she creaks the door open, peeking in. She sees two girls inside, with their backs faced towards her, but Momo can already how familiar they look, especially when the taller girl strikes a pose and turns around, Momo lets out a loud shriek. 

_"Seulgi-unnie!?"_

The aforementioned girl whips her head around, startled. It quickly morphs into a grin when she takes in Momo's appearance and the latter is already making her way towards her. Momo lets out another loud yelp, making the older girl laugh. 

"Hirai Momo, I was wondering when you'd show your ugly head around here. Took you long enough, huh?" 

"Haha," Momo laughs, scratching the back of her head, "I think I spent half of my first month just walking to classes and back to my dorm, _unnie_." 

"I don't blame you," Seulgi says seriously, her bear-like charm fading a little bit. "It took me three months to find my route back to my dorm without getting lost in the way." Momo laughs, because that sounds like something she would do. "Where's your other half?" 

(Kang Seulgi, or Seulgi-unnie as Momo has come to know her, they go way back. She has been admiring her ever since she was eight, at her first dance competition. Seulgi was ten, and was already wooing the stage with her moves. She also turned out to practice at the same studio as Momo, and it hadn't been long until Seulgi had taken her under her wing. 

When Momo became _Momo and Mina_ , Seulgi had always teased that the duo was going to be unstoppable.)

Seulgi looks behind Momo, just in time for the door to creak open. Sana bounces inside first, radiating exuberance with every step, and she happens to hear Seulgi's question, so she slides up to Momo and smiles cheekily. "I'm right here, _unnie_." 

"Ah! Sana-yah! You still haven't changed, have you? Where's Mina?" Seulgi laughs at how furiously Momo shakes her head. Momo's eyes dart behind Seulgi, and the other girl also has strikingly familiar features, even though she has her back turned to Momo. She can tell that the girl is bent over her phone and doesn't turn her attention towards the conversation happening in the same room - either she's too engrossed in her phone or doesn't care. 

Something tells Momo it's the latter. 

She feels a warm presence beside her and her thoughts immediately shift, smiling involuntarily at her best friend. Seulgi glances at Mina and then laughs heartily. "Wow, JYP got the whole set, huh? Should I go alert the other dancers?" 

"Your jokes still haven't improved, _unnie._ " Sana helpfully supplies from behind her and Momo grips her wrist to stop, but Seulgi is one of the nicest people Momo knows, so she doesn't mind it much. 

"It's nice to see you again, Sana. You too, Mina." Seulgi smiles warmly at the shortest girl in the room. 

"Hi, _unnie_." Mina manages a shy smile, glancing down at her feet. 

Momo turns her head to look for her roommate and finds her frozen at the door, staring at the other girl who still hasn't made her presence known, with her mouth hanging open. "Jeongyeon-ah? Do you want to come inside or?" 

"What is _she_ doing here?" She ignores Momo's question, and asks to nobody in particular, still staring at the other girl. 

Seulgi, Momo, Mina, and Sana just watch wordlessly as the girl whips her head around as soon as she hears Jeongyeon's voice. "Oh my god," The girl groans, "Are you stalking me or something?" 

Momo's eyes wide as she sees the other girl. It's the same girl from last night! Momo scrambles inside her brain to remember her name, but the woman smiles her bunny-like smile, her face instantly lighting up in recognition. 

"Oh, hey! My savior! I didn't expect to run into _you_ here, out of all places." The girl, Nayeon - Momo finally remembers her name, and now Momo holds the attention of all the other girls in the room. 

Momo can feel herself turning red as she squirms under their gazes. Sana's smirk grows more pronounced as she mouths _savior?_ to Mina who looks even more amused. Seulgi crosses her arms, her tone light and teasing, as she asks, "You guys met already?" 

"Met?" Nayeon grins at Momo, who returns it, albeit reluctantly. She's busy thinking of ways to get out of her friends' teasing her once they leave the place. "Girl practically saved my life by stopping me from going on the most boring date ever."

"Really?" Sana smirks, eyeing Momo with a glint in her eyes. "Do tell."

(Momo knows how easily Sana bonds with people she has met seconds ago, add at Momo's expense, she is ready to bet her entire life's savings that Sana and Nayeon are inseparable by next week.)

Momo has been too busy trying to communicate with her eyes to Sana to get her to stop talking that she nearly jumps when Jeongyeon speaks quietly from behind her. "More like you saved the guy from the clasps of the devil." 

Nayeon, of course, hears it. Sana and Mina exchange surprised looks and Momo braces herself for a fight, but Nayeon gives her a sickeningly sweet smile, "Don't worry, you can make sure he's been _saved_ , I'll introduce him to you."

"Already bringing out your charming self, huh, Nayeon? Maybe we should get back to practice first." Seulgi says, a soft warning edge to her tone and Nayeon looks indignantly at Jeongyeon, gives Seulgi a lopsided salute, and goes back without a word to the other end of the studio to fiddle with the speakers. 

Seulgi turns to Momo with a look, glancing between Jeongyeon and Nayeon. Momo gulps, receiving her message loud and clear. She turns helplessly to glance at Mina, who has a frown directed at Jeongyeon. 

Sana walks to her side, poking Jeongyeon in her cheek. Momo really shouldn't be finding it funny when her friend seems like she's in distress, but she still has her shades and her bowler hat on, in the middle of a dance studio. "Yah! What is going on with you?" 

"I'm gonna wait outside, guys, I need some air." Jeongyeon mutters, shooting Momo an apologetic look who just shrugs back. 

"Be careful, the sunlight might cause you to break out into hives!" Nayeon calls from the other end of the room, waving cheerfully at Jeongyeon's retreating figure as the door closes behind her.

"Nayeon!" Seulgi nearly yells, while Nayeon shoots her another innocent smile.

"I'm gonna check up on her," Mina tells Momo, walking after her friend. 

Momo just nods dumbly, wondering what the hell just happened. She really doesn't know what or why her roommate is reacting weirdly to Nayeon. Sure, Nayeon has a bright, outgoing personality, a complete opposite to Jeongyeon's, but she doesn't know why they are so against each other.

Once the door closes behind Mina, Momo smiles apologetically at Seulgi. "Momo-yah, come see me in the evening. You came here to sign up for classes, I assume? I'll introduce you to Sunmi sunbaenim, and we can discuss schedules." 

"Wait, you dance?" Nayeon whips her head around looks sharply at Momo, as if this information is vital. 

Seulgi chuckle, "This girl here is a beast. She's been dancing, since she was, what? Two years old?" 

Sana bursts out laughing beside her and Momo grows more embarrassed, if that's even possible. " _Unnie_! I couldn't even walk when I was two! What the hell?" 

Seulgi rolls her eyes teasingly, turning to Nayeon. "You know what I mean." 

"Interesting." Nayeon quips, eyeing Momo up and down, unabashed. Sana covers her mouth to control her giggles, but it's futile, so she hides herself behind Momo. 

"I'll see you around, Momo-yah, have to get back to my _student_." 

Nayeon lets out a gasp, offended. "Seulgi-unnie! I thought I was your friend!" 

Seulgi rolls her eyes good naturedly, and then turns to Momo to pat her on the back. Momo takes that as a cue for her dismissal, so her and Sana walk out, and Momo mutters an embarrassed bye towards Nayeon who just winks appreciatively at her. 

(At least, that's what she thinks Nayeon does, because someone should tell her that it's not how normal people wink.)

(Momo also needs someone to save her from Sana's relentless teasing because Nayeon just had to do that terrible wink right when Sana was looking.)

/

(On the first day they left the studio, something tells her that it's not the last time she'd be seeing Nayeon around.

Or, Nayeon-unnie, as Momo comes to know her. 

Her assumption had been right. Nayeon turns to be a year older than them but the way she walks around campus, Momo can tell that she's one of the most popular girls in the college, and has been around for years. On an unrelated note, Momo feels like Sana can give her a run for her money with her own rising popularity. 

But the thing is, Nayeon is everywhere. She didn't know if it was a striking coincidence or that Nayeon has so many friends that she regulates her time perfectly to hang out with every single of them, because each time she comes across Nayeon, she sees her with a different person, talking and laughing amicably, though she never fails to stop and throw a _terrible_ wink in her direction. 

Sana always happens to be by her side when it happens, and for the first few times Sana makes it a point to yell savior back at her. So it's like instinct to slap her on the arm, the moment Nayeon winks at her, even though Sana stops doing it, after that one time she caught Jeongyeon frowning at her.

Momo finally starts dancing again. She isn't surprised that Seulgi, still being a student, is one of the dance instructors. She teaches at the intermediate level and Momo signs up for that class, bringing Mina with her, and most of the times, she stands beside Seulgi, assisting her, instead of learning with the students.

(She admits to Mina alone one night when she sleeps over in their room, that she wants to do what Seulgi does. She wants to teach. Mina looks at her with so much pride that makes Momo's knees go weak.)

Everything seems to be going okay, until Sana tells that she doesn't feel like joining a dance class, and then signs up for music lessons instead, because a) what else is there to do on weekends, because freshman aren't allowed outside of campus, so it's _convenient_ that JYPU offers so many classes and b) Sana always has new obsessions every other month and currently she's into singing because Jeongyeon off-handedly mentioned that she was thinking about joining. 

When she tells Momo that they don't have to do everything together, and Mina laughs at her panic-stricken face, she gets pulled into a tight hug by Sana when she admits that she is scared of their friendship changing. Sana still goes off to singing classes, but Mina is in her dance class, and, 

even if the world were to end now, as long as she has Mina by her side, she doesn't care.

What _really_ throws her off loop is that Nayeon is in the same dance class too, and Momo honestly doesn't know what she expected from her. Nayeon is admittedly a good dancer, but most importantly, a hard worker. 

Whenever Seulgi performs a particularly hard move, Nayeon stays back all evening if she has to to get it right. Momo admires her spirit, and she hangs back in the studio with Nayeon, and long story short, they become friends. 

Then they become really good friends. 

Momo comes as a package deal. So, when, Nayeon becomes her friend, she automatically befriends Sana and Mina too. Except for Jeongyeon, because Momo still doesn't know what their story is. She has tried asking - Jeongyeon's response was short of a yell and she refused to talk about it while Nayeon cackled and said Momo shouldn't worry about it. 

Things start changing slowly, but surely for the better, in her first five months at college. Usually, Nayeon would walk by her lunch table in the cafeteria, will stop and wave at Momo, and then throw a few insults in Jeongyeon's direction, before making her way towards her group. But one day, she pulls out an empty chair and sits beside Momo, tells her hi, insults Jeongyeon, and then asks Sana if she wants to come to a party that she's going to on the weekend, and asks Mina if she can borrow her sailor moon dvds because she's feeling nostalgic. 

Sana stops teasing Momo with Nayeon, partly because even though Jeongyeon and Nayeon unabashedly hurl insults at each other, Momo couldn't help but notice just how Jeongyeon's smile falters the tiniest bit whenever Sana brings up the topic of her and Nayeon together. 

Sana smiles at her like she knows something Momo doesn't and Momo makes it a point to ask her about it sometime. 

Six months ago, if you had asked Momo that they would have two new additions to their tightly knit group, she would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Except that, they're here, even though they don't get along with each other, they're friends, and Momo doesn't want to trade it for the world.)

/

Nayeon has so many talents hidden in her, Momo realizes. That girl can draw, can sing like an angel even at the ass crack of dawn or after downing five shots of vodka, can dance, and also can make friends without even trying. 

She is also great at getting people to do what she wants them to. 

The day had started off relatively normal. It is a Saturday, so Momo had slept in since she didn't have a class until the evening. Jeongyeon, being the perfect roommate that she is, had yelled at her for keeping her side of the room always a mess, but totally made up for it when she came back with a bag full of her favorite candy, tossing them on her bed as a token of apology. 

Practice went absolutely great, Seulgi complimented both her and Mina, and Nayeon whined until she got one too. When practice had ended, Sana and Jeongyeon dropped by the studio so they could all have dinner together. 

Well, that would have been the case, if Nayeon hadn't started talking. 

"C'mon Jeongyeon-ah!" Nayeon whines, tilting her head with her eyes downcast. 

Jeongyeon looks momentarily stumped at being addressed by her actual name, by Nayeon of all people, that she forgets to look angry. She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, and then lets out another resounding, "NO!" 

"Listen it's not like we're going to be performing on the stage _tomorrow_. We still have to clear auditions and there will be like, so many teams participating, so I'm not even if we would even get past the prelims. You know they only allow eight teams to perform, right? It will be fun to just _try_ , don't you think?" 

Momo and Mina snort in unison. "That's rich, coming from you unnie. You almost threw the board out when you lost in _Monopoly_." 

" _Shh_ , Minari, I'm giving a speech right now." 

"Can I sit that one out since I've already said yes?" Sana deadpans, staring at her nails. 

"Yes! I know I can always count on you, Sana." Nayeon hums appreciatively, before turning to Jeongyeon, who sprints around the room, her hands covering her ears, and Nayeon talking her ear off. 

The thing they are currently arguing about is about one of the biggest events that happens every year at JYPU. 

THE GREAT JYPU FEST.

It's part of the reason why their university has so many attendees. The fest lasts three days, with so many events, and not to mention, the presence of the hottest celebrities, guaranteed. The flyer for the event, taking place six months from now, has been put up everywhere and it's all everyone's been talking about. 

Nayeon is one of them, currently trying to get them to sign up for the group dance event. 

Momo turns to Mina, nudging her shoulder. 

"Hey, what did she tell you to get you to say yes?" Momo asks, because she had expected Mina to put up some resistance. 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Mina refutes, crossing her arms. "You know I like performing on stage. _I'm_ surprised you still haven't said yes yet, though."

"I'm scared, Mina." She admits. It's easy, she doesn't have to think, one look at Mina's eyes, and the truth comes tumbling about. 

"Scared of what? We have performed countless times together, Momo."

"Yeah, but that's different, don't you think? It was in front of judges, and our parents, our teachers, but this is in front of the entire university and to people of our age, so that makes it even scarier, you know?" 

"Momo," Mina sighs, running a hand through Momo's bangs, smoothening it out. It's her go-to move, whenever she wants to calm Momo down. "You're one of the best dancers I know, Momo. Just like I got blown away by the first time I saw you perform, I'm pretty sure everyone at college is going to be too." 

Momo shakes her head, even though she can't stop the smile that's spreading on her cheeks. She can't really help it, how at ease she feels, just with Mina's presence alone. "The way you regard me is ridiculous." 

"You know I can say the same about you, right?" Mina's eyes are twinkling, her hands moving down from her bangs to the tip of her nose, as she bops it. "Please say yes!" She wiggles in her place, doing that weird move whenever she's too excited about something. 

Laughter bursts from Momo's lips, as she pulls down Mina's hand from her face, to link their pinkies together. "Mina, my answer has been yes since the moment you said yes." 

/

Nayeon seems like the kind of person who never gives up easily. Ever since that evening in that studio when they agreed to sign up for the group dance event, Nayeon hadn't left Jeongyeon's side, using all of her time to try and convince her to join. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are the two sides of the same coin, Momo muses, both of them stubborn in their own way. She feels sorry for them both, she understands Nayeon's resilience, but she also appreciates how Jeongyeon is firm with her decision. It is still hilarious to watch Nayeon get rejected though. 

That's the thing Momo has come to like about Nayeon so much, how unfazed she seems by rejection. 

"Alright, so we're still a person short, but today's the final day to submit our names, and I'm gonna go do that." Nayeon says rather loudly but doesn't move from her place. She stares straight ahead at Jeongyeon who just seems engrossed in her phone to participate in the conversation. 

They're in the studio, it's the place Momo spends most of her time when she isn't in class. Seulgi trusts her enough to lock up afterwards, provided they leave by nine in the night at the earliest, so that they don't get caught. Of course, the space isn't just for _her_. Sana and Mina are sprawled out on the couch in the farther end of the room, hunched up over their text books. 

It's a Wednesday evening, and classes don't start till 6 PM which meant they still had one more hour before anyone interrupted them. While the campus is huge, it is also very crowded and having a free space to just relax is like a dream come true for all of them. 

Jeongyeon is in the corner, slumped against the mirror and on her phone. Momo and Nayeon sit cross legged in the middle of the dance floor, facing each other. Momo frowns at her, "What do you mean one person short? You said the minimum number was 4 participants, right? There are four of us." 

"It's always better to have a back-up," Nayeon grumbles under her breath, distracted, still not taking her eyes off of Jeongyeon. "You'll never know when you'll get kicked out." 

"Eh?" Momo's frown deepens. Nayeon doesn't seem to have any recollection of what she just said as she turns her head to finally look at Momo making a confused sound. "Unnie? Did you get kicked out of a team before or something?" 

"Huh?" Nayeon suddenly appears embarrassed, staring down at the floor. Momo smirks, propping her chin on her hand, waiting. "That's none of your business, Momo. Shut up." 

"Oh?" Momo's smirk grows more pronounced. "I'm extremely curious, unnie. Did you punch someone in the face? Did you accidentally step on someone's feet? 'Cause I have seen you do that." 

"Momo!" Nayeon nearly yells, making Sana look up from her book and give them both a weird look. "I stepped on your feet _one time_ and it was an _accident_. And shut up, don't ask anymore questions." 

"She kissed the team leader's girlfriend." Jeongyeon pips up from her place, still not looking up from her phone. 

"Bitch!" Nayeon nearly gasps and then smacks Momo on her knee when she falls on her back, the sound of her laughter filling the room. Mina turns to them, amused at the commotion. Though it has started to become a regular occurrence. "How do you know that?" 

"Hwasa-unnie told me," Jeongyeon smiles cheekily, crawling over to where they are sitting. She dodges Nayeon's attacks easily, and ends up gripping her wrists to stop her from moving. "Can't believe you kissed Moonbyul unnie though. I mean it's _obvious_ that she's with Solar-unnie, how did you miss _that?_ " 

"Oh my god, shut up!" Nayeon whines, the tips of her ears turning red. Momo still hasn't stopped laughing, as she nearly wheezes trying to sit up. "I hate you, Jeongyeon-ah." 

"The feeling is mutual, unnie." 

Nayeon huffs, staring at the freshmen with a scowl on her face. She swats Momo's knee every time she takes in a breath, only to end up laughing again. It takes her a solid fifteen minutes to actually stop.

"Seriously, you got kicked out because you kissed someone's girlfriend?" 

"No," Nayeon mumbles, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout, "I quit because it was too embarrassing. They were actually nice to me, though. Even though Solar-unnie looked like she wanted to hit me." 

"I think she still does," Jeongyeon mumbles and this time she is too slow to stop Nayeon's attack on her legs. 

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Jeongyeon blocks her punches like it's second nature to her and bumps her fist with Momo, who erupts into giggles again. "Yah, enough!" 

"Alright alright. We'll stop." Momo holds her hands up in surrender. "For now," She mutters under her breath so only Jeongyeon could hear, who just grins knowingly at her. 

"Yah, Jeongyeon-ah, seriously, are you sure you don't wanna be a part of the team?" Nayeon decides to make a move, so she can submit their names to the sunbaenim in charge. She grabs her bag and gives her the puppy dog eyes for added measure. 

"I'm sure," Jeongyeon smiles, and then says, "Maybe I'll be persuaded if you give me a kiss, though?" 

Momo spends the rest of the evening nursing her abdomen where she feels like she pulled a muscle from laughing too much as Nayeon chases Jeongyeon all the way back to the dorm, puckering up her lips. 

/ 

(They have auditions in two weeks, where eight teams will be selected to perform on stage, and on the day of the event, the top three performers will win a prize. At least, that's what it says in the flyer. 

Even though Jeongyeon isn't officially a part of their team, she still accompanies them during practice, helping them in filming the choreography on the phone so they can practice it better. They unanimously make Nayeon the leader and Momo blushes when they officially start treating her as the choreographer. 

Mina bumps her hip against hers and tells her to _stop being so modest_. 

They don't have permission to use the dance studio for their practices yet, so they practice in the tiny empty lot behind their dorm building, late in the evening. Nayeon had made Momo and Jeongyeon swear that she wouldn't tell Mina and Sana about her incident with her previous team, but it's too late, because Momo had already told them. 

Momo appreciates Nayeon even more when she takes their teasing with a stride, and doesn't complain. Much. Her attacks, though, are very brutal, but it's still worth it. They don't stop teasing her, even though she's older than them. 

Nayeon's song selections are as bad as Momo's but they bully her more than they bully Momo about it. Nayeon gets grumpy after it, and when Sana offers to kiss it better, Momo is sure they'd all end up being murdered before the night ends. 

They end up going with the song that Mina chooses, and that's how their first official team meeting goes. For the following four nights, it's only Momo and Mina dancing, while the rest of them watched, as they perfected the steps. 

The rest of the week went by with them laughing and giggling with tears in their eyes, dancing in the dimly lit empty ground, only the echoes of their voices to keep them company. They have managed to salvage some synchronization between them, and they all can't help but hope that they make it through. 

On the night before the audition, Nayeon confesses that she is nervous. It's worth the five thousand won she and Sana pay Mina to tell an suspecting Nayeon that she can kiss her if she wants to, for good luck. 

Nayeon forgets about her nerves, instead choosing to scream that she had expected it from the other _traitors_ , but not Mina.)

/

(It's the day of the audition, and Momo smiles at the familiarity. It's a panel of five people, none of whom she recognizes, and they introduce themselves, bowing respectfully. 

She and Mina exchange gleeful looks, no doubt they have the same thoughts running through their heads. When the first beat of the music plays, Momo closes her eyes and smiles. It's like she's in middle school again, and she's dancing with only goal in her mind. 

She opens her eyes and finds Mina looking back at her, a gummy smile gracing her lips. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.)

/

It's Friday, and coincidentally, Mina, Sana, Momo, and Jeongyeon, all have the same class and the last one for the day, _Introduction to Mass Media._ None of them have given any thought to what their majors will be yet, but as soon as the bell rings, Momo knows she will not be taking the subject. She'll just have to endure 'til the semester ends. 

She grins lazily at Sana, and she can tell Sana doesn't like the subject, considering they're the first ones to leave the class. She glances behind her to see Mina and Jeongyeon bent over a notebook, probably discussing the lecture. They both decide to wait outside the classroom, so they can head back to the dorm together. 

"Momo!" She hears a familiar voice behind her and Momo glances sideways to see Nayeon running towards them in full speed. She dashes into several people, muttering strings of apologies under her breath, finally coming to a stop in front of them. "Guess what?" 

"What unn-?" 

All Momo sees is a flash of frizzy black hair and a set of bunny teeth before her eyes automatically flutter close and she feels a pair of lips smashing against hers. She lets out a little yelp but then feels Nayeon's hands go around her neck, holding her in place, and then she twists her neck to the right, angling their kiss better. 

Momo stands frozen in the middle of the hallway, where almost everyone has stopped to stare at them. Nayeon pulls back with a smack, wiping her lips, and winks that _godawful wink_ at her. 

_"What the fuck?"_

Sana's mouth drops open at the sudden display of affection. Momo still hasn't processed what had just happened when Nayeon lets out a loud clap, inviting more attention on them. Nayeon looks like she doesn't care, and Momo briefly wonders, _when has she ever?_

"Sana-yah!" Nayeon exclaims again, and she brings Sana in for another kiss, squishing her cheeks together, their lips pressed together comically. Momo blinks, rooted to her spot, her brain having gone haywire. 

She pulls away from Sana with a smug look on her face. That look is well-deserved for that she had rendered kiss monster Sana speechless. Sana's hands automatically flutter at her side, searching blindly for Momo's. Momo grips her hand tightly, both of them at a loss of words. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Momo sees Jeongyeon and Mina staring at them with their mouths hanging open, like half of the people in the hallway, except that it's not in shock but in anger. She sees the narrowing of Mina's eyes and instinctively she steps forward, sirens going off in her head to get rid of the frown from her face. 

"Mina, it's not what you think - " 

But Nayeon beats her to it. 

She turns to face them, flipping her hair back, her signature smile on her face. "Oh, there you are! I thought I'd have to go start looking for you." 

She stalks forward, pulling an unsuspecting Mina closer, grabbing a hold of her hands. Mina's eyes go wide with panic and Momo almost dives in to break them up but Nayeon presses a loud kiss to Mina's cheek and then pulls back with a smile. 

Sana breaks out into laughter when Jeongyeon involuntarily falls back at the predatory smile on Nayeon's face. Jeongyeon stumbles and falls on her feet a few times before Nayeon takes mercy on her. She just shrugs, because something tells her she will never win when it comes to Jeongyeon. 

Nayeon turns back to face Momo, still grinning at the shocked look on her face. 

"Unnie, what the hell was that?" 

Mina nods in agreement and then her face splits into a smile when Jeongyeon cowers behind her, using Mina as a shield to protect herself from Nayeon. 

"Unnie," Sana says with an impressive edge to her tone. She looks at Nayeon like she's her hero. "If that's how you're going to greet people, then I'm not complaining." She turned to Momo, tugging her wrist, "Can we start saying hello like that?" 

"Absolutely not." Mina shakes her head furiously, combined with the sight of her red cheeks, along with a tall Jeongyeon hiding behind her small frame, makes everyone laugh.

"Seriously though, what the hell?" Momo is still apprehensive about what just transpired. Nayeon laughs, her bellowing laugh, as she throws an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the collective stares that are being sent their way. 

"Well you guys kept teasing me about the kiss thing, and you all asked me to kiss you, so I thought I would if we get in. So, now, please shut up about the kiss thing because I will not hesitate to do that again." 

"I wouldn't mind," Sana supplies from behind her and then groans when she feels Jeongyeon punching her in the arm. 

"Wait," Momo pulls to an abrupt stop, "We got in?" 

"YES!" Nayeon yells, "We got in, baby! We're going to perform _on stage_!" 

"Oh my god! WE GOT IN!" Momo jumps, her hands finding Mina's before pulling her into a hug. They all jump around, right in the middle of campus, without a care in the world. 

It feels nice, it feels good, because they're officially a team now and when Mina smiles her gummy smile towards her, Momo can tell that it's only _the start of something great_. 

/

(The entirety of freshman year is spent cooped up in the dance studio, the four of them practicing their guts out, ever since they found out that they were the only _new_ group that got in.

Momo doesn't know if she should be proud or scared for themselves but Nayeon grips her hand and reminds her that she doesn't care if they win or if they lose, all that matters is _trying_. 

She doesn't know how or when Nayeon and Jeongyeon had wiggled their way in to their lives and into their hearts, but it happens so slowly, and suddenly in the blink of an eye, they're inseparable. 

On days the ever exuberant Sana feels down, Nayeon takes her out and when they come back, Sana forgets why she was in a bad mood in the first place. She tells them poorly written jokes until they laugh, or when Momo feels frustrated when the choreography doesn't go the way she wants it to, Nayeon just holds her in place, murmuring encouraging things in her ears until Momo starts to trust herself again, or how Jeongyeon always waits for Mina whenever they go out and draping her jacket over her shoulder whenever she starts to feel cold, 

Momo sleeps a little better at night, in her own room with Jeongyeon's loud snores filling her ears, her phone blowing off with notifications in their group chat because Nayeon saw something funny, 

Yeah, Momo feels like it's only the beginning.)

/

(It's her first time attending JYPU FEST and it's her first time performing in front of a crowd this huge because she had forgotten the one tiny important detail that people from other universities were welcomed to attend, so the crowd is _massive_. 

Mina nudges her shoulder against hers, "This is what we dreamed about, Momoring." 

They are standing right behind the curtain, waiting for their names to be called. Momo and Mina are in the front, Sana and Nayeon giggling nervously in the back. She tunes out the crowd's roars, focusing only on how Mina's eyes are shining with excitement, her favorite smile adorning her lips. 

"None of this would matter without you, Mina." 

Her hands blindly search for Mina's pinky in the dark, only to find it already stretched out, seeking for her own. Momo's heart swells and she squeezes the life out of her pinky, feeling like she is soaring, no longer nervous. 

"WE PRESENT TO YOU ON THE STAGE OUR NEXT GROUP: ONCE!")

/

(They end up being placed fourth, which isn't bad, she guesses, this is only her first time - their first time - and she has got their screams of happiness in ringing in her ears as they stumble onto the stage to receive a participation trophy. 

She knows she has a long way ahead, but she knows she doesn't want to do it without the people she is currently with.)

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there isn't much mimo in this chapter, but i promise lots more in the next!   
> follow me on twitter @mimotrash97 :) 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	4. Chaeyoung pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina used to be her go to whenever she needed to clear her headspace but since when did her actions start affecting Momo so much that she now quantifies as a distraction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got so long that i had to cut into two lol i'll update part 2 soon! enjoy!

College - Sophomore year

They're not freshmen anymore and whenever Sana asks why she's smiling for no reason, Momo tells her just that. She had managed to survive the first year of college, and a part of her dream had come true - performing on the big stage combined with the thunderous applause they had received right after their performance had given them a surge in popularity, especially at the studio.

All of this had happened six months ago.

Momo's still riding on that high, much to everyone else's annoyance. Being sophomores also meant that they didn't have to abide by some of the rules - meaning their curfew had been extended till eleven PM in the night. It doesn't make much of a difference, because no one in the campus follows it.

Freshman year had felt a lot like high school, especially with her parents calling her to check on her almost every night, Momo had succumbed into the fear of not performing well, so she attended every class, submitted every assignment, even if it meant staying up all night on some days to complete it.

She knows now that most of what they contribute is useless, so she lets herself enjoy things without feeling guilty about it. By that, she means doing her favorite thing in the world whenever she has free time, only second next to dancing, that is taking a nap whenever she possibly could.

Right now she's in the middle of one, in a bed that smells like jasmine perfume, sleeping next to a girl who, for some strange reason, smells like peaches. Maybe it's her own scent rubbing off on her, considering she's been tucked into her neck for who knows how long, and there's a warm hand resting on her back, holding her in place.

In short, it's when she feels most at peace.

Of course, the peace is short lived when she has friends who exist just to threaten it.

She feels something poking her in the back and she squirms, her mind barely reacting to it. However, the person that she's sleeping against, registers it instantly. Momo hears a groan coming from above her head and the hand that is resting on her back moves upwards to slightly swat against her shoulders.

"Momoring, stop dancing."

It's a whisper that she's sure only she can hear and that's what stirs her awake. The poking in her back becomes incessant and she grumbles, kicking the covers from her legs, turning on her back and ignores the tug that she feels on her heartstrings when she feels Mina let out a particularly loud whine.

It should be embarrassing but Momo isn't fully awake yet, so she doesn't feel it in herself to care. Mina's fingers are searching blindly for the warmth that Momo had taken away when she pulled away from her, before finding it and latching onto her shoulders while Momo squints open one eye and glares at the interruption.

"Momo!" Sana's shrill voice cuts through her sleepiness. "Wake up, Nayeon's looking for you."

"Ugh," Momo stretches her hands above her head and glances upside down at the lone window in the room. It's still dark outside, but the lights in the room are on, and Sana's still in her sweats. Her mind still hasn't caught up to her yet. "What time is it? Why are you up so early?"

"Up?" Sana lets out an endearing chuckle, grabs a pillow from her own bed and throws it at her best friend. "Momo it's ten PM, you have been 'taking a nap' for five hours now."

"What?" That's why she feels so refreshed and well-rested. She glances down at the mess of dark hair resting against her shoulders and she combs her fingers through it, without a second thought. "Oh, that explains why I'm hungry." She can hear her stomach growling and it makes her smile when she feels Mina's body shaking with tiny giggles, no doubt she can hear it too.

Mina still hasn't opened her eyes yet but she turns her head up and quips, "When are you not, Momo?"

She hears Sana laugh from somewhere in the room but Momo finds herself unable to look away from Mina. She touches the mole that's right above her eyebrow, smoothing her thumb over it. Mina softens under her touch, snuggling further into her. "Aren't you hungry too?" She wants to get back at her for the teasing, but she had been the one to drag Mina into napping with her and it's kind of her fault that they napped for five hours.

Honestly she can't recollect the last time she rested like that.

(She tries to not think about the assignment that she left lying on her desk or the dance routine she is yet to practice. No, she needs food.)

Mina nods quietly beside her. Feeling the need to stretch her limbs, she carefully slides Mina off of her, sitting up against the headboard. Mina's hands casually fall against her legs and Momo smiles involuntarily. It's mundane, but she likes to think that Mina's tiniest of touches against her body makes her feel like she's grounded.

"Wanna go get dinner?" She nudges Mina's hand with hers, and giggles when she feels Mina nod again, her hair tickling her hips.

"Ha, dinner time is over, Momo." Sana laughs, collapsing down on her own bed, pulling out her phone and instantly getting busy with it. "You know the cafeteria would be closed by now."

"You didn't think about saving some for your starving friends?" Momo gasps, reaching for one of the stuffed penguin plushie Mina has lying on the edge of her beds, throwing it at Sana with perfect aim.

"I honestly didn't think you'd wake up all night, Momo. You both looked out of it."

"Bitch!" Momo scoffs, "You're the one who woke us up!"

"Oh yeah," Sana nods, distracted with her phone. "Nayeon's been looking for you."

As is she has been summoned, the door to their dorm kicked open and Nayeon walks in, all high and mighty, flipping her hair dramatically, pulling in a tired looking Jeongyeon by the hand, her features instantly morphing into a frown once she takes a look at Mina's bed.

"Momo! For once in your life answer your fucking phone or be in your own room for god's sake, I have been looking for you all night!"

Momo rolls her eyes. "Why did you go looking for me in my room when you know I won't be there, unnie?"

She gets distracted within seconds when Mina emerges from where she has been hiding from everyone's view underneath the blankets and hidden by Momo's figure. Nayeon lets out a little shriek, startling Sana and Jeongyeon, as they take a seat on the edge of Sana's bed. Mina, however, pays them no heed, as she crawls over Momo, her upper half slumping down on the floor, looking around.

"Yah! Mina! What are you doing?"

Mina doesn't answer, her head nearly disappearing under her own bed. Momo ignores Nayeon too, and the inquisitive stare from Jeongyeon. Sana goes back on her phone, scrolling with much interest. Mina pipes her head back up with a dejected look on her face. She shakes her head, her lips forming a pout.

"Uh, hello?"

Momo turns her head, staring at the three figures on Sana's bed. She thinks she knows her friends well. It's why it's weird when she sees Nayeon and Jeongyeon sitting closer than ever, their legs almost touching. There's plenty of room in Sana's bed and she makes a note to ask about it to Jeongyeon later, because the last time she checked, they couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other.

But right now, she dives headfirst from her place and under Sana's bed, to find the hidden stash of snacks that she keeps away for emergencies.

Everything turns to chaos in an instant.

Sana shrieks, kicking her legs nearly in Nayeon's face, who falls on Jeongyeon and she starts yelling, while Sana clutches Momo's wrist, halting her movements. Mina, amused by the distraction, slides down stealthily, and almost gets away with it if it weren't for Jeongyeon yelling again as Mina yanks her legs apart, trying to wiggle underneath.

"Touch my stash and I'll make sure to build a joint tombstone for you both." Sana nearly snarls, holding Momo's wrists in a tight grip and shoots a death glare towards Mina's direction.

Jeongyeon lets out a little yelp as the words fall from Sana's lips. "Damn, Minatozaki, Momo wasn't kidding when she said you were territorial about the ones you loved, huh?"

"Wanna get on my list too, Jeongyeon?" She sends out her usual smile that says cheerful while her eyes say murder.

Nayeon huffs, jumping to her feet, her ears turning red as she glances around at Mina still half-hidden in between Jeongyeon's legs, Sana and Momo trying to wrestle out of each other's grip. Honestly.

"YAH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU ALL - "

"UNNIE! YOU WAKE US UP FROM OUR NAP, AND NOW YOU'RE YELLING AT ME FOR TRYING TO GET DINNER - "

"- actually, it was Sana who woke us up - "

"- keep talking, Mina, and I'll throw that damn penguin plushie out the window - "

" - I'm honestly terrified of Sana right now and I feel unsafe - "

"IF I MAKE SOME RAMEN FOR ALL OF YOU, WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?"

\--

It's how they find themselves on the top floor of their dorm building, crowded over a table right by the stove, a dim light illuminating the otherwise empty floor. The floor is almost always empty, because no one ever comes up here to cook for themselves, because they're in college, and who are they trying to fool.

Nayeon keeps muttering under her breath, " - honestly after the day I've had, I just want to drown you all in hot water - ignoring my calls, disappearing after they announced that practice got cancelled today - like you don't give a fuck about what happens - "

Mina is the only one who actually takes pity on her. Momo has made it her night's mission to see how far she can push Sana's buttons, currently inducing her into a game of arm wrestling to see who can take whom in a fight. Jeongyeon hovers a few feet away from Nayeon, glancing cluelessly around, not knowing whom she wants to be with.

Mina walks over to Nayeon, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "Need help, unnie?"

"No," Nayeon shrugs, and her mutterings start to slow. "It'll be done in a few minutes, take a seat."

Mina just stands idly beside her, swaying her hips slightly. Nayeon's tongue peeks out as she stirs the bowl with so much concentration, and Mina smiles because aside from all the haughty exterior, Nayeon always puts her friends first.

"Unnie?" She prompts again and Mina lets out a relieved breath when she sees Nayeon crack a smile. It's directed at the pot of ramen, but still, Mina will take what she can get. "You wanted to tell us something?"

"Oh, yeah, hold this for me, won't you?" Nayeon, to Mina's surprise, speaks calmly, still staring at the pot. She fishes a crunched up flyer from her pocket, shoving it in Mina's hands. Mina stares at it, instantly recognizing what the flyer is about.

THE GREAT JYPU FEST.

Mina frowns but she doesn't get past reading the first two lines when she gets distracted by the arrival of Jeongyeon by her side, bending over Mina's shoulder to take a look.

"What is it?"

Nayeon stares dumbfoundedly as the scene unfolds in front of her. In the next few seconds, Momo magically appears on Mina's other side, her feud with Sana suddenly forgotten, stringing along a mutinous Sana with her.

(Nayeon makes a mental note to approach Mina with her problems next, because, even though she knows it won't get her a proper solution, at least Mina seems to be bringing the group together.)

Mina's eyes quickly skim along the flyer and she's the only one who reacts as Nayeon expects her to. "Oh shit." Mina whispers under her breath, staring at Nayeon with the same panic Nayeon had a few hours ago.

"Oh shit is right." Nayeon voices her agreement sourly, carrying the hot pot of ramen to the center of the table. It's amusing how Momo immediately fishes two sets of chopsticks from her pocket, as if she carries them with her everywhere she goes, and offers one to Mina. She doesn't care or wait for them to get her a plate, delving straight into the pot.

Jeongyeon watches, baffled, as Momo scoops up a bite and feeds it to Sana before taking a bite of her own, putting an end to their feud just like that.

"Yah!" Momo calls around a mouthful of ramen, "What's going on?"

"Oh, so now you want to know? I've been trying to talk to you all day but you just ignored me - "

"Jeongyeon," Momo turns to her roommate with a sour look on her face, "Shut her up for me, will you?"

Jeongyeon chokes on nothing, staring at Momo with a spluttered look on her face. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Nayeon gives her a worried look before taking the flyer from Mina's hand and placing it on the table. She points to the page that says 'events and performances' and in the bottom corner there's a heading that says 'rules'. Sana bends over and reads it out loud, making everyone gasp.

"No!" She exclaims, while Momo lets out a scoff of disbelief. "They changed the rules?"

"They can do that? I mean, this is so sudden?" Mina stares at the flyer again, narrowing her eyes.

"It kind of makes sense though, if you think about it." Momo shrugs, not looking at Nayeon, and cowers to Sana's side when she hears the sharp intake of her breath.

"Unless you can make four clones of yourself so our team count increases to eight, I don't see how that would make sense. We are outnumbered, Momo! We need eight people to form a team and there's only four of us!"

"Yah, unnie, but that's how group performances should be! Four didn't make sense before, I can see why they switched up the rules." Momo looks pointedly at Nayeon, ignoring how Sana lets out a chuckle at how flushed Nayeon appears.

"You're crazy. She's crazy, right?" Nayeon turns to her right, staring down at Mina who just gulps before shaking her head.

"Oh boy, so none of us are going to die virgins, huh?" Jeongyeon chuckles nervously, before Momo and Nayeon get into yet another heated argument. Sana raises a speculative eyebrow at how everyone has reversed their roles tonight.

All four of them stop talking and fix her with a weird look.

"Because JYPU fucked us all! Eh? Get it?"

Sana thumps her hand loudly on the table, "You literally couldn't think of any way to say it - "

"And you wonder why we call you NoJam?" Momo rolls her eyes, sufficiently distracted.

"Haha - wait what?! Guys, that was funny! Look, Mina's laughing!"

That she is. Momo gives her best friend a look that's a mixture of exasperation and worry. She's actually laughing, hiding her face in her hands, Jeongyeon laughing along with her, and it's not even a sympathy laugh.

"Friendship over, Mina." Sana deadpans, staring at her with a grimace.

"You guys are just mean." Jeongyeon scoffs, raising her hand to high-five Mina, who returns it without hesitation.

"Um, excuse me?" Nayeon clears her throat, her patience wearing off. "Can we focus on the problem at hand? Even though I disagree with Momo, rules are rules, and we have to do something about it."

"So, we need to find four more people or we can't perform at all?" Sana muses and Momo's and Nayeon's faces fall immediately.

"NO!" They yell in unison. They exchange a shared smile, before Nayeon speaks up, "We gotta find four more people. We can do that. We have time, don't we?"

"Yeah, we can hold auditions." Mina suggests and Momo beams at her.

"Jeongyeon-ah, start dancing." Nayeon turns her head and laughs when the girl immediately falls off her chair.

"What?!"

"Were you not present for the conversation? We need all the people we can get. Welcome to ONCE!"

"She's right. And don't give me that bullshit about how you can't dance. I saw you going wild with Sana at Jackson's party, and it was good!"

"But - but - I was drunk! That doesn't count!"

"Jeongyeon-ah," Nayeon's tone turns soft, and Momo's eyebrows raise comically till her hairline, as she watches Jeongyeon biting her lip and looking at Nayeon with no malice. Momo is really curious but she lets the moment pass, since Nayeon had been so kind in making her dinner at midnight. Maybe tomorrow. "C'mon, please, it will be fun!"

Jeongyeon groans, dropping her head onto the table. Mina rubs her back sympathetically but she beams when Jeongyeon mutters, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Momo wants to think about how crazy it all sounds, but, all things considered, it's a typical Monday night.

/

There is now five of them.

Jeongyeon spends her entire time whining to anyone who would listen that she doesn't want to be a part of a dance team, but no one really listens. Sana even invents a technique to just divert the conversation to literally anything else, and at some point, Mina is the only who listens to Jeongyeon's complaints, mostly because she doesn't have it in her to tell her to shut up.

Momo, however, does.

"Jeongyeon-ah, you're totally underestimating yourself. I would understand if you are really uncoordinated, but you're not! Just keep practicing and you'll be surprised to see how good you are!"

"Nice pep talk, Momo, but we're still down three people." Nayeon grumbles under her breath, sitting in the middle of the dance studio, frowning at her own reflection in the mirror. Mina is lounging on the floor beside her, stretching her legs and shooting sympathetic smiles towards Jeongyeon whenever the woman glances helplessly at Momo's instructions.

Sana is slumped on the corner, shouting random words of encouragement to Jeongyeon, and exchanging ideas with Nayeon about whom to recruit. They're the ones who know the most number of people in campus, and Momo keeps her mouth shut when they end up rejecting each other's suggestions.

If they aren't successful, Momo knows her suggestions would be shot down before she could even open her mouth, considering the fact that she has only like ten friends in total.

"Unnie, we have like three months to go for the event, I'm sure we have time left to practice till then. Jeongyeon ah, let your body relax - it's three turns to the right, one to the front, and repeat."

"I'm gonna turn your face to your right." Jeongyeon mutters under her breath, but tries to mirror Momo's movements.

"Yah, Momo, we have to submit our names by the end of this week, remember? We need to form a team before that. God, I hope the committee rots in hell where it belongs. Ugh," Nayeon grimaces, slumping her whole body on the floor, now choosing to stare at the ceiling instead. She taps Sana's legs that are resting right against her hips, "How about your friend Eunha?"

"No, she's on the art committee. I don't think she'd have time for dance practice." Sana buries her head in between her knees, exhaling loudly. "I think Mina's right. It'd be better if we could hold auditions."

"No," Nayeon shakes her head. "It'd be embarrassing if no one shows up, I'm not risking that. Jackson tried holding one for his team, they're already seven, they just need one more and only four of them showed up, three of them just to ask BamBam out. So he ended up picking a freshmen, like can you believe that?"

"Unnie! C'mon! We were placed fourth last year and that was our first time! I'm sure tons of people are gonna show up and we have you and Sana on our team!" Momo calls from behind Jeongyeon, holding the girl's hips in place and trying to get her sway with the rhythm.

"We'll ask our friends first before we move to this idea, okay, or so god help me I'm marching right into JYP's office and telling him to reconsider the rules."

Sana stares at Nayeon, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Nayeon raises an eyebrow but Sana still has the creepy far-away look on her face.

"There's still one person that we haven't asked."

Nayeon snorts, as if she could read Sana's mind. "Who? We went through a list of all the people you know. Oh! Wait! Are you talking about Jaebom? I know you're seeing Jaebom right now but I don't think Jackson would be willing to let go of his most favorite member just because you asked." Nayeon frowns, suddenly deep in thought, "Or maybe he would? I mean it should be Jaebom's choice, right?"

Sana's face quickly morphs into confusion. "Wait, what? You think I'm dating Jaebom?"

"You're not?!" Momo whips her head and walks towards the group huddling on the floor, and Jeongyeon, glad at the interruption, takes a much needed break, comically sprawling on the floor.

"What? No! Of course not!" Sana's shrill laughter cuts through the room. Nayeon grumbles again, trying to get the group to focus, but Momo uses this opportunity to get answers from Sana, because otherwise she will end up forgetting what she is supposed to ask in the first place.

"But we saw you everywhere with him last week! He even picked you up from class and took you out for coffee, or so the sources said." Momo frowns, scrunching up her nose.

Sana's laughter subsides. "What sources?" Momo waves her off, telling her to continue. "All of that is true. But Jaebom is not interested in me. He actually asked me about setting him up with Mina."

Jeongyeon, Mina, and Momo let out a choruses of "WHAT?"

"I know, right?" Sana shakes her head, letting out an incredulous scoff. "I told him Mina isn't allowed to date until she's twenty-five, so I suggested that he try again in five years."

"WHAT?" Mina interjects, her mouth hanging open.

Jeongyeon frowns. "No, Sana-yah, I'm not letting anyone date Mina until she's thirty." Jeongyeon throws an arm over her shoulder while Mina just swats her leg, pulling away from her grip.

"Jeongyeon-ah! Not you too! Sana this is too embarrassing!" Mina whines, her cheeks turning pink.

"Uh-huh, Mina, you can't date anyone." Momo's fists clench at the thought. The over-protectiveness jumps out of her and in the back of her mind she knows Sana and Jeongyeon are doing it to get a rise out of Mina, but there's a monster inside her, roaring it's ugly head, holding a sign that says no in full caps. "If he wants to try, he can do it over my dead body."

"Ooh, Momo comin' in hot by offering her own death. Nayeonie, you be the judge of us," Jeongyeon continues, the slip of the name not going unnoticed by Sana and Momo, "when is Mina allowed to date?"

"Oh my god, you know what? I'm gonna quit if you're going to be like this." Mina huffs, making a move to actually get up, but Sana throws herself over her body, pinning her down, making everyone laugh.

Nayeon panics, her eyes going wide. "No! No quitting! Mina, I can drag Jaebom by his ass right now and you can go out with him if you want! Or you can date me, I volunteer myself, just no quitting. Don't even joke about that."

Her rambling makes Mina laugh too. "Relax, unnie, I'm not going to quit. But we do have to find a replacement for Sana, because I'm going to kill her."

Momo is still yet to speak, her mind still stuck on Sana's earlier comments.

"Oh, chill, Mina-yah," Sana leans down to place a kiss on Mina's cheek who just huffs and pushes her away. "I told him to ask it himself, so don't be surprised or run away if he tries to talk to you after class."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mina mutters sourly, pushing Sana off of her. She smiles at Momo and rolls her eyes in Sana's direction but Momo just returns her smile weakly.

Nayeon saves her ass for the second time, distracting everyone from the topic of Mina dating someone. "Yah, so who do you have in mind, Sana?"

"Oh, unnie, we're gonna get God on our team, to make sure we don't lose this time."

/

It's on a Wednesday evening that Sana walks into the studio with Jihyo attached to her arm and honestly Momo is surprised she didn't think of it herself first. She had absolutely forgotten that Park Jihyo goes to JYPU too, even though she is in almost all the classes that she is.

They just run in different circles, Jihyo being in the most popular one, and every time they hangout, coincidentally Nayeon and Jeongyeon tend to be busy on those days. So, it makes sense that they never met.

To no one's surprise, Jeongyeon instantly befriends Jihyo over three things: a) they're both in the singing club, both of them admiring each other's talent but have been too shy to approach the other, b) when Sana refuses to let go of her arm, even when she tries to dance, Jeongyeon can tell that she hates physical contact too, but doesn't have the heart to push Sana away ("God! Is she always like this?" "Tell me about it, I was friends with her for four years in high school, so I know what you mean,") and c) their mutual love for dissing Nayeon every time she speaks.

Momo has seen Nayeon befriend even professors because they have the same pen but she is shocked that Nayeon lets out a scoff every time Jeongyeon laughs or playfully hits Jihyo whenever she says something funny.

It's hilarious to see Nayeon not try and convince Jihyo to get her on the team, because Momo had expected her to, but Nayeon just grumbles during practice, sticking to Momo's side and directing out all her frustration at her.

Momo has half a mind to pull her aside and ask what is up with her, if only Nayeon would stop staring in Jeongyeon's general direction for a few minutes.

When Jihyo says she's apprehensive about joining because she doesn't want to compete with her boyfriend's team, it's like someone flipped a switch inside Nayeon, because suddenly Nayeon the social butterfly is back in action, shamelessly groveling to get Jihyo to join.

Sana brings out her big weapons, endless kisses pressed against her cheeks to convince her and Jihyo finally relents, if it will make Sana stop.

Momo really doesn't miss the way how Nayeon tries to get Jeongyeon's attention whenever it isn't directed at her, but she figures she'll ask them about it another day.

It's a good ending to a typical Wednesday night.

/

Momo is hanging upside down from Mina's bed, staring at Sana who has a permanent frown etched on her face as she types on her laptop. Mina is resting on her lap, with her eyes closed and clutching Sana's arm for comfort.

"Heh," Momo croaks, "Sana, you look like Shiba Inu from this angle." She laughs loudly, making Mina's eyes snap awake while Sana directs her frown at her.

Sana bends down to Mina and they exchange a look before Mina throws the penguin plushie she has tucked under her arm and it lands directly on Momo's face. Momo jolts, sitting upright, "Yah, what was that for?"

"Get out, Momo," Sana says with no malice, bringing her focus back to her laptop.

"Yah!" Momo whines, slithering down from Mina's bed and crawls over to Sana's. She rests her head on the edge of their bed, staring at them with the best puppy dog eyes she could put on. "I said I'm sorry!"

Mina almost gives in, her hand slowly inching towards Momo's face to brush her bangs away from her face. Momo waits with a smug look on her face. Sana's eyes shifts to the side from her laptop and she immediately slaps Mina's hand away.

"No, Mina, don't give in. She's being a meanie." Sana leans forward, shoving Momo's hand from her bed. Momo pouts but Sana glares at her. "This bed is for undecided majors only. Go back to your corner, miss i-have-my-life-put-together-so-i-am-gonna-start-flexing-it-every-chance-i-get."

"That's a long nickname, Sattang," Mina mutters sleepily, burrowing further under the covers.

"This is so not fair! I said it one time by accident and you guys are punishing me for it?" Momo grumbles under her breath, taking her blanket and lying sideways on Mina's bed, staring mutinously at her best friends.

"Go to your room if we're bothering you too much," Sana shrugs, not looking away from her laptop. Mina's silent giggles shake the entire bed and Momo watches it with displeasure. "I mean, Mina and I are just making life decisions, which isn't a big deal to you, so if you feel bored, you can always leave."

"Or you can guide us, oh, Lord of Making Smart Decisions." Mina quips.

"I hate you both so much."

"We aren't very fond of you at the moment either, Momo."

"I'm gonna go back to my room." Momo says nonchalantly and lets out a tiny whine when she notices Mina closing her eyes again, while Sana gives her a thumbs up and manages out a distracted you go do that.

Momo doesn't do what she says she would, but instead, makes it her night's mission to annoy her best friends with her presence. They're currently in Mina's room, and Momo glances at the tiny clock on Mina's bedside table that reads 12:30 AM, and Momo has no intention of going back to sleep.

So she made a comment that she's glad she has already chosen her major and that she isn't losing much of her sleep because of it, in front of her best friends, who still haven't made a decision.

Apparently that warrants them to ignore her as they hang out all evening, murmuring things into each other's ear, making Momo sulk all night. She just lets out random noises and glances at the other bed very five minutes, catches sight of a sleepy Mina and that automatically makes her eyes flutter close.

They all become alert when a sudden knock rouses them out of their drowsiness.

Who the fuck is knocking on their door after midnight?

(It's not like it hasn't happened before, but that was when Momo and Sana decided to get drunk and dance to every possible song that existed at 3 AM out in the hallway because they didn't want to wake a sleeping Mina. It would have landed them in trouble, if they hadn't gone and hidden themselves in Nayeon's room.

The perks of being friends with the most popular girl in uni.)

The knocks become persistent and Mina rouses from her sleep, staring at a confused Momo, who hesitantly pulls the door open.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo barge into their room like it's nothing, both of them appearing wide awake. Their sleep schedules are fucked, that much Momo knows, but it slightly alarms her when all of them are gathering together past midnight, like it's normal.

"Oh, it's you guys, I got scared for a second."

"Nice to see you too, Momo," Jihyo grins.

Jeongyeon instantly scrambles onto Sana's bed, readjusting their position so Mina is resting in between her legs. Sana pulls Jihyo beside her, exclaiming her name loudly before wrapping her arms around her, even though they had just seen each other a few hours ago.

Momo raises her eyebrow skeptically, "Oh, so Jeongyeon gets cuddles, but I don't? I see how it is, Myoui." She grumbles, collapsing down on Mina's bed again, because Sana's bed is literally overflowing with people.

"Jeongyeon is nice to me, unlike you Momoring," Mina sticks her tongue at her.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise, Momo?" Jeongyeon smirks, much to her chagrin.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Momoring," Sana chastises, resting her chin on Jihyo's shoulder, "Don't be rude, they are welcome anytime, but I can't say the same for you."

"YAH!"

Jihyo laughs, before turning to Sana, "Nayeon unnie texted us saying she had something 'important' to show and told us all to come to your room."

"Huh?" Sana whispers, pulling out her phone to see the exact same text from Nayeon.

Again, like she has been summoned, the door kicks open and Nayeon appears with a toothbrush hanging from the edge of her mouth, gives everyone a foamy smile as she walks in. Momo shoots Mina a pointed look before launching herself at the older girl.

"Nayeon-unnie!"

Momo giggles, latching on to her shoulders but Nayeon shimmies away from her grip, yelling something that sounds like 'bathroom' before she disappears again into said room. Everyone laughs at the dejected look on Momo's face but her attention is drawn towards the two girls standing out in the hallway.

"Um, can we help you?"

Nayeon's head pops out from the bathroom door and yells, "Invite them in!", before she disappears from view again.

Momo swings the door wide open and the four girls on the bed stare comically at the two girls staring cluelessly at each other and then at Momo. One of the girls has a very pale complexion that it reminds her immediately of tofu while the shorter one of the two has her hair cut similar to Jeongyeon's.

Another very stark difference Momo notes is that, the tofu girl looks scared shit out of her mind, while the short hair one looks completely pissed off.

"Uh, come in?"

The two girls hesitantly step inside and right when the door clicks closed, tofu girl lets out a loud scream, startling everyone in the room.

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE!"

"Oh my god, Dahyun-ah, shut up!" The shorter girl rolls her eyes, putting on a brave front for the crowd that's gathered on Sana's bed.

Momo exhales loudly, her eyes cutting to her friends, only to see them looking back at her. She raises her hand and mouths one two three before they all collectively scream, honorifics be damned, because, "NAYEON-AH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Nayeon walks out with a toothpaste-free smile, flipping her hair with a smug aura radiating from her. "Shh, relax, guys. Meet our two new recruits, Short and Shortie."

Jeongyeon scrambles to her feet, instantly appearing on Nayeon's side to smack her on the head. "Nayeon-ah! What the fuck is wrong with you? Who are they?"

Tofu girl is yet to stop shaking while the other girl keeps glancing at the door and at Momo, the only obstacle that's preventing them from making an escape.

"Ugh, I thought you guys would be more excited. Anyway, I was trying to sleep, like a normal person, but these two had suddenly decided to have a rap battle in the middle of the hallway - whatever that means - at one fucking AM in the night, and I came out from my room to yell at them only to find out they're really good at dancing! And guess who is looking for dancers? Us! So I brought them here."

"Unnie!" Jihyo shrieks, glancing at the girls worriedly. "Are you crazy?"

"Um, hey, kids, sorry about the trouble, but you can go back to your room if you want. Just, let's pretend none of this happened, yeah?" Momo mutters, reaching for the door.

"Momo! Shut up! Kids, don't listen to her." Nayeon interjects, trying to dodge Jeongyeon's attacks on her arm.

"Kids? Do we look like kids to you? I bet you're like only a year older than us, so stop calling us that!" The shortest girl in the room says with a surprisingly loud voice. Her face is set into a frown while tofu girl just looks at her with her eyes wide and a look that screams what the hell are you doing?

"Ooh, she's feisty. I like her." Sana quips, standing up from her bed to stand closer to the two newcomers.

"Unnie! Couldn't you have done this in the morning? All of us are gonna get in trouble!" Jeongyeon hisses, digging her nails into Nayeon's shirt, making the older girl squirm in her place.

"Yeah, I mean this basically qualifies as harassment, that's right, I went through the handbook! This is practically bullying and we're both freshman, so, you bet your ass I'm gonna file a complaint!"

"Oooh, she reads her handbook like you, Mina, maybe you two nerds will get along." Sana whispers conspicuously, making Jihyo's serious demeanor falter while Mina just tells her to be quiet.

"Whoa, kid! There will be no need to file complaints - "

"Will you quit calling me a kid?" The shorter one rebuts, crossing her arms and glaring at Momo. Everyone else in the room lets out a chorus of ooohs that makes Momo roll her eyes. "I have a name, it's Son Chaeyoung, and I would like to you call me by that!"

"Okay, okay," Momo raises her arms in defense, glancing helplessly at Mina who looks torn between being worried and wanting to laugh, "Hi, Son Chaeyoung, it's nice to meet you, I'm Momo, that's Nayeon-unnie, that's Jeongyeon, that's Mina - "

Everyone lets out tiny waves but Nayeon's practically glowing as if she has found her long lost daughter. Jeongyeon is the only one holding her in place or Momo's sure the entire place would have erupted in chaos.

Chaeyoung interrupts Momo and lets out a squeak. "Wait, you're Mina? As in Myoui Mina? Oh my god!"

The entire room freezes when Mina gets recognized. It's not a bad thing, it's just that it has never happened before. Mina's personality on stage and off stage is completely different and Mina is almost always glad that she doesn't get the same attention that Sana, Nayeon, and sometimes Momo does.

"Um, yeah, that's me?" Mina's cheeks redden and Momo wonders how she can get past four people to rush to her side and hold her hand but Sana beats her to it.

"Look at you, being all popular, huh?" Sana winks bumping her shoulder against hers while Mina just stares at the ground, her entire body feeling suddenly warm. Momo's frown etches in deeper, wondering how the conversation had taken five different turns in the past ten minutes.

"Oh my god! I've been dying to meet you! I heard your high score has been fixed for a year in the pac-man machine in the cafeteria; I've been trying to beat it for the past two months but all I got was claw hands." Chaeyoung makes a claw motion with her wrist and Mina erupts into giggles.

"It's nothing," Mina shrugs nonchalantly but her words are drowned by Sana yelling, "Don't dismiss yourself, gamer girl!" followed by Nayeon going, "I didn't know that was you Mina, gosh, she's nerdier than you, Jeongyeon", interrupted by tofu girl going, "Can we just go back to our room?"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Jihyo cuts in, standing in the middle of the room and almost instantly silence falls. "Nayeon-unnie, seriously you need to re-evaluate your life decisions, and Momo, unclench your jaw you look like you're about to murder someone, and you girls, Chaeyoung and I'm sorry I didn't catch your name - "

" - It's Dahyun," tofu girl offers timidly, still glued to Chaeyoung's backside. "Can we please just leave?"

"Shh, Dubu!" Chaeyoung interrupts, "We get it, unnie, we disturbed your sleep with our dancing, we got the message, can we go back to our dorm now?"

"No!" Nayeon interjects with a loud scream of her own. "We want the opposite! We want you to dance for us!"

"Excuse me?" Dahyun looks beyond embarrassed, especially with the way Sana is eyeing her, and Chaeyoung lets out an incredulous scoff.

"Yeah, dance for me, Dubu." Sana lowers her voice, almost with a seductive edge, that makes all the older girls cringe while the younger ones balk.

"Oh my god, Sana-yah!" Jihyo nearly shrieks but Sana pays her no heed.

Sana crawls to the edge of her bed, standing on her knees with an innocent look on her face and says, "I can play some music on my phone if you want. Dance for me, girls."

"This is starting to sound like an intro to a bad porno," Jeongyeon grumbles uneasily under her breath.

"Or a very good porno, if you know what I mean," Nayeon nudges her elbow to her ribs and then lets out a horrible wink that makes Jeongyeon grimace.

"ENOUGH!" This time it's Momo that screams, her eyes finally moving away from glaring at Chaeyoung's face who is too busy trying catch Mina's attention. "Girls, for the last time, it's late, we all have classes tomorrow, so let's all just go to bed."

"Wow, Hirai Momo, voice of reason, where have you been all this time?" Jihyo snorts, but agrees nevertheless.

Momo eyes the source of the chaos with contempt. "Nayeon-unnie, no offense, but get out."

"Geez, alright, forgive me for trying to help. But seriously," She turns to the younger ones, "We are actually trying to recruit dancers for our team, so if you wanna join drop by the dance studio tomorrow, we will be in the Michael Jackson room - alright, alright, I'm going! YAH! Momo, don't push me - come by around 7 PM! For the love of god, touch my arm one more time Hirai Momo and you won't live to see daylight! Bye!"

Jeongyeon and Jihyo loop their arms through Nayeon's and guide her out, followed by a timid looking Dahyun who just bolts from the place when Sana blows her a kiss and Chaeyoung goes last, with an eye roll directed at Dahyun and then a shy wave towards Mina which makes Momo scowl again.

Momo, Sana, and Mina breathe a collective sigh of relief as silence envelops them once again. Their bodies really aren't equipped enough to deal with socializing at 2 AM, no matter how much she loves or in this case, tolerates her friends.

Mina is the first to break the silence. "Did Nayeon-unnie really do that?"

They all start laughing and it becomes harder to stop. Mina returns back to her bed and gets comfortable under the covers. She turns to Sana and pouts. "Another night gone without making a decision."

"Worst comes to worst, we both can marry Momo and live off on her, considering she has her life put together and all."

"I hate you two."

Momo's too tired to go back to her room, even though it's just down the hallway, but she tries - picking up her jacket that's lying on the end of Mina's bed, but Mina's sleepy mumble telling her to get back in her bed and her cute where do you think you're going breaks all of Momo's resolve and she forgets everything that happened around her, instantly drifting off to sleep to Mina's breathing.

It's yet another typical Thursday night.

/

Friday evenings are interesting because something usually always happens as opposed to their usually uneventful week. But this whole week has been nothing but a whirlwind so Momo waits in anticipation for the trouble that might come their way.

The day goes like any other, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are bickering again, now that Jihyo is thrown into the mix, Momo really can't tell who's being the loudest. Mina is on her phone in the corner, her tongue peeking out in concentration as she is trying to win in a game, with Sana's head resting on her lap, and Mina stroking her hair absentmindedly.

Momo huffs because apparently she's the only who cares about dancing. She's trying to perfect a move with Kang Seulgi, who has been kind enough to stay back and help her, long after their session has ended.

"Oh!" Seulgi suddenly exclaims, relaxing her stance. "I almost forgot to ask you! I won't be available next week, I was wondering if it would be okay for you to lead the class in my absence? I already talked to Sunmi sunbaenim about this and she gave me the green light, so, what do you say?"

Momo's head starts to spin. She couldn't believe what she is hearing. She nearly falls as she twists her leg, trying to register the senior's words, because she chose the wrong moment to pose the question. "Me? Are you sure, unnie?"

"Aish, Momo-yah! You are already the assistant choreographer, so of course you'd have to do this! But I just wanted to ask if it would be okay for you or I'd have to look for a replacement. You already know the full choreography and you know how to lead the class."

Momo's eyes momentarily cut to the corner of the room and she sees Mina beaming at her, shooting her a thumbs up sign. Momo's face automatically brightens into a grin and she nods, ecstatic. "Yeah, of course, unnie! I'll do it!"

It takes everything in her self-control to not dance again in celebration.

"That's my girl!" Seulgi grins, ruffling her hair. "I gotta go now, so I'll see you around. I'll text you my schedule later! Don't forget to lock up before you leave!"

Momo bows in thanks and waits patiently till the door closes behind Seulgi. She closes her eyes lets out a tiny scream and she doesn't have to open it to know that the arms that are currently wrapped around her waist belongs to Mina's.

"Dance instructor Momo," Mina whispers in awe and Momo fights the blush spreading to her cheeks. "Look at you!"

"Stop," Momo whines but revels in the attention. "It's only temporary."

Sana rolls her eyes as she approaches the pair, "Hush now, you know when Seulgi leaves it's going to be yours."

"Momo sunbaenim, is it okay if I leave early, I'm suffering from an illness called being too proud of my friend," Mina comments, doing that weird dorky dance she does whenever she's too excited about something.

Soon other hands envelop around her mid-section and they all let out cheers louder than Mina's but it's the only that keeps ringing in her ears because she's the closest. (At least, that's what she tells herself). Jeongyeon makes more jokes about Momo becoming a dance instructor and then complains when no one laughs, but Momo just continues to smile, that her dream is coming true without her realizing it.

Their celebration is cut short when the door to the studio opens.

Everyone freeze in their spot, since no one is supposed to be here after hours, and Momo can kiss her shortly lived happiness about becoming a temporary dance instructor goodbye.

"- I'm pretty sure they said the Michael Jackson room, all the others are locked - Oh, um, hi."

It's tofu girl and baby beast.

Dahyun stays rooted in her spot at the door, waving her hand awkwardly and everyone else inside the studio relax collectively. Chaeyoung steps in, her hand giving Dahyun the push she needed, and they both enter with nervousness written on their faces but Chaeyoung instantly puts on a brave front as soon as they make eye-contact.

"Oh, Minari, your fan club is here!" Sana smirks, much to Mina's chagrin. Momo glares at her, but Sana has her eyes set somewhere else. "And Dubu, you're here too, you left before I could even get your number last night."

"Sana-yah! Don't chase them away before we even give them a chance." Nayeon smacks her on the arm, walking towards the younger ones with a bright smile on her face. "I knew you guys would come!"

"Yah, well, we wanted to see what the fuss was all about." Chaeyoung shrugs nonchalantly and Momo's eyes travel down her attire. She has seen a lot of people in college, but Chaeyoung takes the cap for being dressed like the best homeless person she has ever come across. Dahyun, on the other hand, is wearing pants that has cow prints on them and honestly she can't look anywhere else.

They all stare at each other awkwardly for a second, considering this is the first time they are trying to take in strangers into their team, even though they had all met the night before. Jihyo is the first to take charge, and Momo smiles at her encouragingly, "Okay! So, uh, as you know, we're looking for members to join our team for the group dance event at the Fest."

"Ye-yes unnie, that's what we're here for. We would like to audition." It's the most she has heard Dahyun speak.

Nayeon looks desperate enough to yell that they would take them in without auditioning but Momo beats her to it. In the end, she would be the one choreographing and teaching everyone. She needs to know how much she has to prepare. "Okay, so, you can choose the song of your choice and give us a performance or we could play you a random one. Anything is fine."

"Oh, unnie, we have already prepared a performance, if that's okay?" Dahyun asks shyly, standing still like she's being interviewed.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jeongyeon lets out a small cheer and they all gather to the sides with bated breaths.

Momo wants to focus on them dancing but she sees Mina mumble out a small yet cheerful good luck to Chaeyoung while Sana openly blows a kiss to Dahyun and that dampens her mood a little bit, even though she doesn't know why.

But it soon evaporates when the music starts.

They might look tiny, but the way they move is anything but that.

Chaeyoung emanates the cool girl aura, running her hands through her short hair and smirking at the mirror every chance she gets. Dahyun seems like her complete opposite, dropping her body to every beat, and doesn't stop smiling the entire time.

It's strange how well they complement each other.

They're both out of breath by the time the song ends, and Nayeon claps the loudest, as she turns to the others and says, "Well? What did I tell you, huh?"

Momo approaches them, extending her arm. "How would you like to be a part of ONCE?"

/

It's Momo's first day in leading a class and honestly she doesn't know what to expect of it. Nayeon takes pity on her and attends the class, even though the excuse she gives Momo is that she has other plans for the evening so she really needed to switch schedules ASAP.

Momo doesn't believe a word of it but she appreciates Nayeon's presence nonetheless. Even if things go wrong, she knows there will be at least one familiar face.

Momo keeps her gaze focused on the mirror and on her own reflection, moving her body along with the beat, and makes sure her pace is slow yet manageable. Nayeon gives her a thumbs up every time she catches her eye and Momo fights the smile on her face.

She does lose it when Nayeon addresses her as Momo sunbaenim and it takes everything in her self control to not laugh. The first class goes without incident and Nayeon gushes about how proud she is and Momo just accepts the praise, looking at Nayeon gratefully.

On her second class, Nayeon brings half of their group with her - Jeongyeon, Mina, and to her surprise, Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon runs her hand through her hair sheepishly when Momo gives her roommate a questioning look, but her question is answered when Nayeon throws an arm over Chaeyoung's shoulder whose eyes go wide at the gesture. 

Chaeyoung reminds her so much of Jeongyeon, they even have a similar haircut, so she really isn't surprised to see that they're the first ones to get closer to the youngest in the team.

"Oh, don't be so surprised, we are all here for moral support." Nayeon quips from the background, stretching her legs on the lone black couch.

Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, so Momo just stands by the speaker, going through the steps in her head. She glances around and sees Chaeyoung staring at her and honestly she's surprised that she agreed to be dragged along. "Hey kid, fancy seeing you here."

"Stop calling me that!" Chaeyoung whines, crossing her arms.

"But you are a kid, kid." Jeongyeon ruffles her hair and Chaeyoung shies away from it, a red tinge coating her cheeks.

"Do we have to do everything together from now on?" Chaeyoung deadpans and Momo looks for signs of regret that might be on her face, but Chaeyoung allows herself to be under Jeongyeon's hold when she pretends to wrestle with her.

"Yep," Jeongyeon nods, "Because someone -" She turns her head and stares pointedly at Nayeon, "- here is obsessed with winning and hasn't slept ever since her team got placed fourth last year."

"Keep talking and I'll make sure to add a list of sleepless nights with you."

Jeongyeon's steps falter, looking breathless at Nayeon. "W-what?!"

It's right there and Momo notices how Nayeon suddenly balks at her own comment, turning her attention away from them while Jeongyeon stares at her with her mouth open. Chaeyoung looks back forth and between them, an amused smile playing on her lips. The comments that were resting on her tongue dies when her attention is diverted as a melodious voice rings too close to her ears.

"Hey, stranger." Mina's all smiles as she stands next to Momo, fiddling with the controls on the speakers. "Sorry I wasn't here for your first class, I wanted to be here but the lab ran late and I couldn't leave on time."

"No, that's okay," Momo smiles, reaching for Mina's pinky and giving it a squeeze. "You're here now."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Mina says with a serious face, "Momo sunbaenim."

"Oh my god, stop, that's so weird. Remember when you used to call me 'unnie'?"

"I think I stopped that when we were twelve, Momo." Mina laughs at the horrified look on her face.

"Yeah, thank god," Momo turns around and gets momentarily distracted by how Chaeyoung is sandwiched between Nayeon and Jeongyeon, who are just trying to get each other's attention, while Chaeyoung shoots a help me look.

"I like her," Mina says quietly.

Momo whips her head around and nearly screams, "What?!"

"As a part of our team!" Mina quickly clarifies, her eyes going wide. Momo ignores the inquisitive stares Jeongyeon sends her way for Mina looks adorably flustered right now. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh-huh," Momo scoffs, even though her heart is suddenly beating wild just at the thought of Mina liking someone and this is not how she wants to find out.

"Really, Momo, god," Mina almost rolls her eyes at how Momo still looks at her in disbelief. Momo wants to breathe, wants to joke about it, wants to tease Mina because that's what best friends are supposed to do right? Instead, she feels anxious and wants to be reassured again.

So she takes a different approach, and makes a lame joke, "Mina, I think you might have some competition. Jeongyeon seems really unwilling to let her go."

As Chaeyoung moves to get up, Jeongyeon is pulling her back, while Nayeon continues to shriek - at what, Momo has no idea.

"Oh yeah, it's the hair." Mina nods seriously, "Gays of the same haircut flock together." Momo bursts out laughing, all the squeezing in her chest forgotten as she stares at the trio again and really, Momo wonders, what is it about Nayeon and wrecking havoc wherever she goes. "Oh, and by the way, Sana and I finally submitted our majors."

"That's great!" Momo exclaims, although she knows it's Mina's strategy to switch the topic because they had just shared a weird moment, which is all her fault, so she responds with more enthusiasm than needed, "So you're finally joining the science side, huh?"

"Yep, although Sana is a little more apprehensive about hers than I am but I keep telling her she's born to be a psychologist because she understands people so well and even that didn't boost her ego."

"Just like veterinary medicine is your calling, I can feel it. Although I bet your parents aren't that thrilled about it, huh? Switching from business to science while taking up a hip-hop dance course on the side."

"I haven't told my parents yet." Mina lets out a tiny squeak.

"Oh my god!"

Mina just nods, her sentiment echoing on her face.

"OH my god, they're going to kill you!"

"I know, Momoring."

"RIP Myoui Mina," Momo says solemnly. "Here lies the remains of my best friend - "

"God, you two are so weird," Nayeon snorts from somewhere beside her causing both of them to jump. She sees Jeongyeon's weird grin and Chaeyoung's confused smile and wondered when the hell did they get here.

"Unnie, you were fighting with Jihyo about the length of your feet yesterday." 

"While I'm very curious about that," Chaeyoung laughs, then points with her thumb to the center of the room, "People are here. Momo sunbaenim, want to start the class?" 

"Ugh, don't call me that, feels so weird." Momo shudders, hearing Mina and Jeongyeon's silent laughter beside her. 

"Stop calling me a kid then." 

"No deal." 

"See you on the other side then, Momo sunbaenim." 

"I hate all of you."

She thinks Chaeyoung isn't maybe so bad after all. She already has Mina's verbal stamp of approval, and that's all Momo should need, but there's something unsettling in the way Mina grows shy whenever she talks to the shorter girl. 

Momo shakes her head, getting her mind to focus on the things in front of her instead of the things that's out of her control. 

It's a choreography that requires people to work as partners and really, Momo should have been focusing on how quickly Nayeon claims Jeongyeon as hers, while her roommate is a stuttering mess, but all she focuses on is how Mina and Chaeyoung are in the corner, partnering up and shooting kind smiles at each other, and laughing whenever they make a mistake.

She stares at them so frequently that she ends up missing a few of those steps, much to her own chagrin.

She tells her friends to not show up to her last and final class of the week, saying she can handle it herself, but of course no one listens. This time their entire gang shows up, and Momo fins herself breathing a little bit easier when it's Jihyo that pairs up with Mina while Chaeyoung is in another corner with Dahyun.

It shouldn't bother her, but it does, and she pushes it to the back of her mind before it takes complete control over her.

Mina used to be her go to whenever she needed to clear her headspace but since when did her actions start affecting Momo so much that she now quantifies as a distraction? 

/

Jackson makes fun of Nayeon for taking in not one but two freshmen into their team, but Nayeon shows him a video of them practicing and he shuts up, before walking away abruptly muttering something about scheduling more sessions.

They have auditions in two weeks and everyone is surprised by how well they move with each other. Sana keeps everyone energized with her never ending bouts of physical contact, or they sit with Mina whenever they need moments of peace, or they turn to Nayeon when they need advice on something, or Jeongyeon if they just want motivation, or Momo whenever someone needs food suggestions, or Jihyo if they ever need a good listener, or Chaeyoung for music suggestions.

Momo's initial impression of Dahyun is that she's probably a quiet kid like Mina, but it soon goes downhill after their third practice session because that image becomes practically non-existent.

Dahyun is unique - a complete collection of everyone's personalities, instantly becoming a part of everyone's lives, much to the point even she gets Mina to dance around dorkily to Gangnam Style in the middle of the campus grounds.

(Everyone has at least three copies of the video because that kind of content is hard to come by, even though Mina bribes them with gifts to delete them.)

This year, every team has doubled up in size, no thanks to the new rules, so Momo knows the competition is going to be tougher.

She doesn't care though. When Nayeon gives Chaeyoung and Dahyun the same speech about trying is all that matters, she can't help but laugh.

When the judges ask for their team name, Jihyo blurts out TWICE! before anyone else can and Nayeon pouts that her name has been replaced. Jihyo explains that they have grown twice the size, so that seems more fitting.

Everyone agrees except for Nayeon. 

Momo thinks she really shouldn't be reading too much into things when Jeongyeon leans in and whispers something into Nayeon's ear that she instantly agrees. Since when did they start singing a different tune?

She lets it go, for they announce the results and Momo acts nonchalant when she sees their team name on the board, but she can't help join in when Dahyun breaks into dance and Momo makes a competition out of it.

Momo observes the newcomers and she can tell they go a long way back, like her, Sana, and Mina. So she really isn't surprised Chaeyoung sticks to Dahyun most of the time, and likes to spend her breaks during practice, sitting in a secluded corner and writing something into a notebook that she carries with her everywhere she goes.

She is a living art stereotype but Momo keeps her mouth shut. She really couldn't admit that a girl, who is a head shorter than her, is very intimidating.

They try to coax her in conversation. It's funny how Dahyun voluntarily starts talking to people, especially to Sana and Jihyo, while Chaeyoung just spaces out, whenever they hang out as a group.

The only time she talks is to either Mina or Jeongyeon, and by extension, Nayeon, and Momo doesn't know about what. Really, it's the curiosity that gets the better out of her when she asks Mina awkwardly about it one day and Momo really hates the low feeling in her stomach that stirs in her abdomen when Mina says with complete awe about how wide Chaeyoung's thinking abilities are.

She wants to join in on making fun of Mina about her little fanclub like Sana does, but it settles awkwardly in her throat and she just wants to scream so she makes herself scarce whenever they talk about it.

It's a Wednesday night, after practice, and usually Mina would stay back until Momo locks up so they could go back together, but instead she chooses to go with Chaeyoung instead, something about a new project she's working on and,

It's starting to feel like not a typical Wednesday night anymore.

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	5. Chaeyoung pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo really isn't prepared for what she's about to ask. 
> 
> Chaeyoung twirls her fingers together, a thoughtful look on her face, "How long have you been in love with Mina-unnie?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cut into two because it got long but this one got longer and honestly it has taken complete control over me. lol. i hope you enjoy.

It doesn't feel weird that on a Monday night that all eight of them are surprisingly free and gathered at the studio, being loud and talking over each other as usual, but it also feels like they've doing it for a long time, and that makes it _weird._

Initially it had been only Momo, Mina, and Nayeon practicing but Sana dragged Jihyo and Jeongyeon over to the dance studio , and then Jeongyeon disappeared for a while before bringing in Chaeyoung and Dahyun with her - something about they should feel included too. 

Momo has no complains about that. So far. 

She think she might be feeling some type of way, because currently she's standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring - no more like glaring - at the embraided jacket that Seulgi is wearing. Her eyes map out the name 'Kang Seulgi' followed by the number '10', and if she turns, there'll be JYPU written on it in the front. 

Seulgi is back from her break, which meant Momo's time as the acting lead was over. 

She didn't expect it to be devastating until she had to go back to being Seulgi's assistant again. Not that she had anything against it - it just made her see the light clearer about what she wants to do. 

She keeps her hands pressed to her sides and observes Seulgi talking to Mina and Chaeyoung in the corner, Mina is in her direct line of vision but she refuses to look at Momo, even though Momo has been staring in their general direction for the past five minutes now. 

The thing is, Mina and Momo are sort of in a fight. 

They did not interact with each other all evening and Momo had half a mind to corner her after practice and talk to her again, but the rest of their friends had shown up, and Momo definitely did not feel like talking to Mina when the girl dragged Chaeyoung to talk to Seulgi as soon as she came in. 

Momo startles, shaking out of her stupor when she feels someone throw an arm over her shoulder. 

"You know," Jihyo's voice rings in her ears, and Momo adjusts her grip, turning to look at her, "We all like Chaeyoung." 

"Okay?" 

"Yah, we are all really fond of her. Especially Jeongyeon - she thinks she has finally found someone who cracks lame jokes like her. So, yeah, we would all be really sad." Jihyo says, pouting dramatically. 

Momo stares at her, confused. "Okay? Sad about what?" 

"Yah, when you _kill_ her eventually." 

Momo nearly stumbles, falling back on her legs. _"What?_ _What are you talking about?"_ Jihyo breaks character, laughter erupting from her lips. Momo shrugs away from her, frowning. "Yah! What?!" 

"Jeongyeon-ah!" Jihyo yells, calling to their friends and Momo takes time to observe how close Nayeon and Jeongyeon are sitting together on the couch, surprisingly not arguing. Sana and Dahyun are on the farther end of the couch, quietly watching something together on the phone. "Come save me! Momo is making murder eyes at me!" 

Momo isn't really surprised that Nayeon immediately follows the taller girl when she makes a move, like she doesn't even know she's doing it. Momo wants to ask, but Jeongyeon interrupts, laughing boisterously, "I thought murder eyes Momo was activated only when Chaeyoung was there?" 

"Yah! I am not making murder eyes at anybody, what are you talking about?!" 

"Momo-yah," Nayeon shakes her head, rolling her eyes, "Whenever Chaeyoung talks to Mina, no wait, is breathing the same air as her, your eyes go all _'i-am-about-to-kill-someone'_ but then you start smiling, so no one really knows what's going on in your head." 

"What?!" Momo nearly shrieks, walking back from the trio. Jihyo hides her giggles at how affronted Momo looks. "I do not - I'm not - I like the kid!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hell, she was feeling intimidated by the younger girl. 

"Uh-huh, that's what all murderers say." Jeongyeon nods, pursing her lips. 

"So, why were you staring all murder-y at Chaeyoung then? Oh my god, were you staring at Mina?" 

"Ooh," Nayeon twirls her fingers, stepping closer to Momo, her eyes shining with interest, "Did you guys have a fight?" 

"I - uh - ", Momo racks her brain and decides to go with the truth. "I was staring at Seulgi-unnie actually," she clears her throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. Well, the half-truth. She doesn't think her friends would understand that she had been staring _at a jacket_ \- she doesn't understand it herself. 

"Yah, what?" Jeongyeon snickers, and then makes eye-contact with Jihyo who starts laughing uncontrollably. "Are you trying to pull a Nayeon move? 'Cause you know, kissing seniors never works. Moreover, if Seulgi unnie's girlfriend finds out you have been staring at her, I'm sure she would have your head decapitated on a stick." 

Jihyo falls to the floor with tears escaping from her eyes while Nayeon looks flabbergasted. "YAH! JEONGYEON-AH! YOU TOLD HER?" 

"Ah! Nabongs!" Jeongyeon shrieks, quickly using Momo as a shield. Momo's _Nabongs?_ gets lost amidst Nayeon's string of curses while Jeongyeon thinks of sacrificing everyone in the room to save herself. "Stop hitting me!" 

"You'll pay for this, Yoo Jeongyeon." Nayeon huffs, stalking off to sit on the couch again, while Momo helps a wheezing Jihyo to stand back up again. 

Jihyo grins devilishly. "Trouble in paradise, Jeongyeon?" 

Everyone turns their head to stare at Sana, pulling a dazed looking Dahyun behind her. Dahyun looks between a sulking Nayeon on the couch and at Momo, who wants to argue that it's Nayeon with the murder-y eyes but she keeps her mouth shut. She doesn't want to die young. "What did I miss?" 

"It's a really funny story - " Sana starts giggling, making Jihyo laugh again, and Jeongyeon starts pleading, " - Shut up, Sana-yah! Not now!" " - and I'll tell you later." Sana whispers inconspicuously, while Nayeon's "Fuck you!" reverberates through the room. 

Momo finds herself often being glad for having a group as big as theirs because no conversation lasts more than five minutes since they all keep getting distracted. Right now, Momo is fucking ecstatic because they have forgotten all about Momo glaring at Chaeyoung. Has she really been doing that? 

She really likes Chaeyoung and if she has to admit, reluctantly, she is kind of jealous of the newly, and quickly, developing friendship between Mina and Chaeyoung. She didn't mind it at first, but since she and Mina are currently fighting right now, she really isn't over the moon that Mina has been talking to Chaeyoung all evening, pointedly ignoring Momo. 

"Oh!" Dahyun claps her hands, her face suddenly bright. "You mean Nayeon-unnie getting kicked out of the team because she kissed Hwasa sunbaenim's girlfriend? Everyone knows that story." 

_"Everyone knows what now?!"_

It takes a solid fifteen minutes to calm Nayeon down and for her to say something that isn't 'fuck', 'I hate you', 'fucking hell', 'I'm going to kill you', in sequential order, or sometimes even in the same sentence. Everyone tries to hold in their laughter, while Dahyun has chosen to hide from Nayeon until it's safe, and the only place that she can find protection is being right in-between Mina and Chaeyoung.

Sana is the first to break and Nayeon starts yelling 'fuck you' again but the sound of Sana's giggles take over and Momo is on the floor, clutching her aching stomach to save herself. 

It starts to feel like a normal Monday again, but, Momo risks a glance in Mina's direction and she catches her looking at her, and Momo breathes a sigh of relief. But then, Mina's lips morph into a frown and she rolls her eyes, before looking away again. 

"Yah! Nabongs, you know we were just teasing you!" 

"I would like to show you what a tease I can be." Nayeon grumbles under her breath and Jeongyeon looks so shocked that it warrants another round of laughter again. Momo starts wheezing, gasping for breath. 

A set of footsteps walks towards them and Momo looks up from her position on the floor to see Mina staring at them with a slight frown on her face. She puts her hands on her hips and looks directly at Momo before she averts her gaze, yet again. "Having fun guys?" 

They all gape at each other, the laughter coming to an abrupt stop. Sana uses this turn to glare at Momo who just shrugs back helplessly. _What did you do?_ Sana mouths and Momo shrugs again, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. "This is all your fault!" Nayeon mumbles, smacking Jeongyeon on the arm. 

Jeongyeon's retort gets lost as Mina crosses Momo and comes to stand in front of the taller girl. "Walk me back to the room, Jeongyeon?" Mina asks shyly, and Jeongyeon instantly grasps her hand, nodding. Not before she shoots a glare in Momo's direction who looks offended now. 

"Yah!" Momo grumbles, but Mina doesn't turn. "Whatever." Momo rolls her eyes and then shoves Jihyo who starts laughing again. "You know what? I'm gonna lock up the studio, so I want you all to leave." 

Jihyo gasps, followed by Sana. "Bitch! Just because you want to leave with Mina but you're too much of a coward to say so, doesn't mean we all have to leave early!" 

Momo's eyes involuntarily dart to the girl aforementioned and she wants to smile at the way there's a red tinge coating her cheeks but she is then harshly reminded that they're in a fight, so Momo turns back to Sana, rolling her eyes. "And just because you want to test your limits with how much you can Dahyunnie uncomfortable with your skinship, I'm not going to wait for you. Get up!" 

"You take that back!" Sana's shrill voice cuts through everyone's discussions while Dahyun pulls her back with a meek, "I, uh, don't mind?" 

Momo sulks when Mina tightly wraps her hand around Jeongyeon's and drags her out of the studio. She rolls her eyes when Nayeon practically clings on to the taller girl's back, apparently all enmity forgotten. Mina shoots her a pointed look before leaving and Momo resists the urge to stick her tongue at her, like a five year old. 

They all twist their heads when an even louder voice calls from the other end of the studio. Chaeyoung is on the floor, scribbling something on that tiny notebook that she carries with her everywhere. No one knows or has seen what's inside it, but that's how Chaeyoung has been ever since they have come to know her, so they don't mind. "Give me five minutes, Momo unnie!" 

"What does she even write in that?" Momo wonders out loud to nobody in particular. 

"Lines, I think." Dahyun supplies helpfully from behind her. 

"What lines?" 

"Oh yeah, I know," Jihyo nods, "' _If I ever get murdered, I want the police to investigate Hirai Momo. I accidentally told Mina she looks pretty and the last the thing I remember is seeing Momo with a knife -_ '" 

"Out!" Momo barks, "All of you!" 

\--

She glances at the time on that glow-in-the-dark clock that her roommate insisted on buying the first time they all went out. It has a special orange glow that will knock anyone's eyes out if looked at directly. Momo turns again, tired of staring at the empty bed opposite to her, because Jeongyeon has gone out for the night. 

She is tempted to say 'fuck it' and go knock on Mina's door because she doesn't feel like sleeping alone. If Jeongyeon is out, then it's most likely that Sana is too. She is surprised they hadn't tried to drag her too, but she has been sulking all night ever since she came back to her room because Mina is yet to talk to her. 

It is a silly fight, she thinks, but she is determined not to give in first. 

She knows the fight has been inevitable, has been building up for days even, and it was time before one of them snapped. It so happened to be Mina, right outside their room, and they didn't talk to each other all evening. 

She is replaying the scenes over in her head, and tries her best to ignore how her friends had been teasing her all night. She thinks it's reasonable that she feels jealous because her best friend in the whole wide world is ignoring her to talk to someone she has become recently friends with. 

Yeah, Momo thinks, that sounds like a reasonable explanation as to why she still hasn't gelled along well with Chaeyoung. 

She is startled out of her stupor when she hears a knock. Assuming it's probably Nayeon or Jeongyeon coming in to take something they had forgotten, Momo throws the covers over her head and turns her body to go back to sleep. She hears the door click open and then nothing else. 

The sound of soft footsteps fill her ears and Momo frowns, because it's too quiet to be Jeongyeon's or Nayeon's. Their existence is just loud, she can hear them both coming from a mile away. But then she feels her bed dip, the scent of jasmine filling her nostrils, sock-covered feet brushing against hers, and a set of cold hands encircling her waist. 

Mina. 

A giggle escapes her mouth, because, they're both _so silly,_ she thinks. She then remembers she has to be stern, so she bites her lip and fails, laughing again when she feels Mina smacking her on the arm, her head against her back. 

"Shut up," Mina's voice is muffled by her shirt, "I'm still mad at you." 

Momo reaches for her hand in the dark and finds Mina's outstretched pinky finger waiting to be intertwined. She lets out a sigh, tangles their fingers together and rests it against her abdomen, feeling Mina inch closer. 

"Are you sleeping?" Mina whispers into the darkness after a couple of minutes of silence. 

"I thought you told me to shut up." 

"Oh, so _now_ you're listening to me." Momo doesn't have to turn her head to know that Mina is rolling her eyes. 

Momo laughs, finally turning around, and in the dim glow illuminated by the lights outside the window lands perfectly on Mina's face that Momo can see her eyes twinkle. "Minari," She whispers, before rolling on her back and pulling Mina up with her. Mina rests her chin on her chest, waiting. "I'm sorry I pushed you to talk to your parents about you switching majors." 

"And I'm sorry I yelled." Mina sighs, her hand reaching out to part Momo's bangs. Instinctively, a rush of calmness spreads through her under Mina's touch, and Momo closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. "I know you want me to but I know my parents, Momo, and I know how they would react, I don't want to take that risk yet." 

Momo knows all of that too. She understands, but, "Still, I don't want you to beat yourself up over it, okay? I know you're the suffer-in-silence type and this is a huge deal, I don't want you to shut us out again." Momo admits timidly. She's thankful that she can't see Mina's face clearly or she wouldn't have been able to say it. 

Mina doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Momo is just content playing the with the ends of Mina's shirt, glancing down at the mess of black hair sprawled all over chest. Mina runs her hands through her bangs again and Momo breathes in relief. "Thank you, for that. But I'm honestly fine this time, because I already made the decision. I'll tell them when I see them over break, or next month so I know what to say. At least I'll have some control over breaking the news to them." 

"If you say so," Momo hums, feeling Mina's eyes on her. She stares back into the ones shining in the low light and quickly looks away, unable to hold her gaze. 

"Momoring, stop worrying. If it gets bad, if I - I start to panic, I promise I won't shut you out this time. I don't think I'll be able to handle it without you by my side. I made that mistake once, I don't want to do it again." 

"I know you need your space to think and everything, and I promise to give you that. Take as much time as you need, just, tell me beforehand, okay?" 

Mina nods into her chest, and Momo's breathing finally starts to regulate. She tugs her closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, while Mina angles her head and in that tiny second, Momo feels something shift. There's a strong feeling of something more lingering in the air with the way Mina is looking at her, but as quickly as it comes, Momo feels it vanish. 

Thinking she is just imagining things, Momo mumbles out a tired _good night, go to sleep, I'm here for you,_ into Mina's hair and inhales the minty scent of Mina's toothpaste combined with her floral scent, Momo lulls herself to sleep. 

It scares her to admit that change is inevitable, but it is bordering on the horizon.

/

One month later, on a particular Sunday, Momo feels things shift.

(They aced the auditions, of course they did, and the momentary joy everyone basked in completely evaporated when they saw their competition. It really didn't help that they had Nayeon and Jihyo on their team, the two most competitive people Momo has ever come across, and had taken over scheduling practices like a storm.

To think Jihyo was apprehensive about joining at first made everyone laugh.

But, Momo had other things to focus on.)

Her one week of being the temporary class instructor had her soaring and she couldn't comprehend just how much she liked doing it. It came naturally to her, and when she had to go back to being Seulgi's assistant, it just threw her off her balance.

She has been debating to talk about it to Sunmi sunbaenim about it, but she doesn't get the courage to.

Since it's a Sunday, Momo finishes her morning class early, perks of being Seulgi's favourite student and all.

Momo doesn't know how long she's been staring, but she knows she zoned out the minute after Seulgi walked out of the room. Ever since Momo went back to being Seulgi's assistant after the older girl returned from her break, Momo hasn't exactly been able to focus on class.

It's all muscle memory now, to move her body the way she wants it to whenever the music starts playing. There's no impact on her performance. She stares at her own reflection and then at the back of Seulgi's customized jacket that reads JYPU underneath her name.

Momo knows what she wants.

Momo doesn't know how to ask for it.

She has chickened out twice already, hovering outside Sunmi's room and leaving at the last minute, without saying anything. She wants to be a dance instructor. She thinks she's good enough to be one. She doesn't know if she would ever find the courage in herself to ask.

She feels out of place in the studio for the first time ever in her life. So she decides to leave. Seulgi's eyebrows arch in surprise when she notices that, but doesn't say anything. Everyone knows that Momo usually liked to hang back and go over the routines one more time.

Momo just gives a lousy thumbs up and walks out when Seulgi asks if she's okay.

She heads back to her room, stifling a yawn and not letting the tiredness win over. She has plans to meet with Mina later in the day, and she dreams of taking a shower and relaxing on her bed before she has to leave.

\--

Trudging up the stairs in their dorm, she isn't really surprised that the hallways are almost empty. But what is surprising is the fact that she hears strange noises coming from her room. She frowns, because as far as she knows her roommate goes out to meet her sister on Sunday mornings, and doesn't return until late afternoon.

Thinking that maybe it's her other friends who are just using their room to study or practice, she doesn't think too much of it as she opens the door. She regrets every life decision that has led her to this moment because this is _not_ what she wanted to see when she walks into her room.

She stands at the doorway, one hand holding the knob while she uses the other to clamp her own mouth shut.

The first thing she sees is the view of a pale naked butt and black frizzy hair, followed by a scream that sounds like her roommate and another distinct yell that she is sure can belong to one person and one person only, even if Momo can't see that person's face.

Momo promptly closes the door.

She is still unable to find her voice, too stunned to speak.

Holy shit.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon?

"AHHH!" She can still hear her roommate screaming, and she's glad that it's _this_ kind of screaming.

" _Holy shit!_ How long has this been going on? Jeongyeon-ah you're in deep shit for not telling me! Unnie, don't think you're getting your way out of this!" She adds when she hears Nayeon cackling. She glances at her phone and couldn't resist adding, "It's fucking 10 AM, you horndogs! Couldn't keep it in your pants, huh?"

She hears a loud hiss, followed by the sound of someone hitting another. Momo stifles a laugh when she hears Nayeon curse under her breath, "You told me she will be out all morning! Ugh, this is why I told you we should go up to our room - "

" - will you quit talking for a second? I'm so mortified!"

Well at least their dynamic hadn't changed.

"You said you like the fact that I'm talkative!"

"OH MY GOD! TMI!" Momo yells, thankful that the hallway is empty, but still impressed that their voices carries out the room. "AND ALSO LEAVE MY BED ALONE, YOU FUCKERS!"

Gripping her bag over her shoulder, she walks away from her room as fast as possible, her mind still reeling. She pulls out her phone and was about to text her best friend, but she hears another distinct set of footsteps that she recognizes.

"Momo unnie?" Chaeyoung's voice comes from the stairway and Momo peers her head to glance at the freshman.

"Oh, hey, kiddo," Momo beams, glad for the distraction. She laughs when Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"Is Jeongyeon unnie in the room? I need to talk to her. I texted her but there was no reply."

Momo pales, her mind conjuring up that image of Nayeon's pale naked butt again. Oh god. "NO!" She nearly yells, and she feels bad when she sees how Chaeyoung is startled by it. "No, I mean, I think she's busy? She's definitely not in her room, so yeah, maybe you should drop by after. In fact, I'll text you when she's free, yeah, how about that?"

She doesn't want to traumatize Chaeyoung, having received the brunt of it all just now.

Chaeyoung stares at her weirdly. "Are you okay unnie?"

"Yeah, yeah, just looking for some bleach. For totally different reasons." Momo murmurs hurriedly under her breath, and shoots an extra grin in Chaeyoung's direction which doesn't appease the situation in any way.

"O-kay? Anyway, I'm headed to the library. Let me know when Jeongyeon-unnie is free, unnie, see you around."

"Yeah, sure, bye kid!"

Chaeyoung descends down the stairs, and Momo waits for her to leave, but she hides her shock when Chaeyoung stops in her spot, scratches the back of her neck, and then turns around and mutters a hasty, "Take care, Momo unnie!" before dashing down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry.

Aw, Chaeyoung is finally warming up to her.

(She really couldn't blame the kid, considering she stares daggers at her, according to her friends, but in reality, she's just staring off into space, whenever her and Mina go off to a secluded corner of the room and talk about god knows what. Momo is still yet to figure out what her feelings are but she really doesn't have the time to get around to it.)

\--

Momo shakes her head, watching Chaeyoung's retreating figure, and decides to head down to her best friend's room. When she crosses her room to reach the end of the hallway, she is immediately filled with more images in her mind that she nearly dashes across the hall, grumbling under her breath.

She kicks the door open, and calls dramatically, "Someone gouge my eyes out, please!"

Sana and Mina look up from their respective activities, which isn't much - Sana hanging upside down on her bed, with her mouth open and Mina is perched on hers, a bowl of grapes sitting beside her, her hand hovering in the air. 

Sana apparently needs no context as she calls out, all red in the face from hanging upside down for who knows how long, "Sure, let me just get my pitchfork."

But Momo has her eyes fixed on Mina's whose entire face brightens just by looking at her. With her gummy smile intact, she says, "Hey stranger, thought we were supposed to meet for lunch?"

Momo walks to Sana's bed first, flicking her on the forehead and tells her to sit upright, then makes a beeline to Mina's bed, falling on her back and lets out another dramatic sigh. "Change of plans. They killed my appetite."

"Who's they? I want to send them flowers."

"What's wrong?" Mina murmurs, ignoring Sana, taking Momo's hand in hers and stroking the back of it softly.

"I just saw something cursed. Worse than anything I have ever seen. Why does this happen to me? What did I do wrong? What ever happened to putting a sock on the door and letting people know you were busy?"

"Ah," Sana exclaims in recognition. "So you witnessed Jeongyeon and Nayeon going at it, huh?"

Mina erupts into giggles beside her as Momo jolts upright, staring at her best friends with her eyes wide. "Wait, you know? And _you know? And you didn't tell me?!_ "

"Momoring, you're so oblivious sometimes it hurts." Sana clutches her chest and stares sympathetically at her. "You're Jeongyeon's roommate for god's sake, how did you miss _that?_ They weren't exactly subtle, you know."

"I don't know! I have been spending time with you guys! Wait. How did you know?"

"Saw them making out at Jackson's party. I think they were trying to be discreet but I caught them going up against it in the hallway when they thought no one was looking? Either way, I can't get that image out of my mind, no matter how much I try."

"I just saw Nayeon's butt, Sana! Try getting _that_ out of your mind!" Momo shudders, thinks about it, then shudders some more.

Sana collapses onto the floor, giggling. "Is it as pale as the rest of her body?"

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Mina interjects, covering her ears.

"And how did you know?"

"Jeongyeon told me," Mina admits sheepishly.

"And you didn't think to tell me? I thought we were best friends, Mina!"

"She didn't even tell me," Sana grumbles, narrowing her eyes at her. "I'm her roommate!"

"Best friend trumps roommate, everyone knows that, Sana."

"Exactly," Mina nods, "Jeongyeon made me promise not to tell anyone. I kept my promise to my best friend."

Sana and Momo gasp simultaneously. "The betrayal!"

Momo being the closest, launches herself at Mina and they both fall on the bed, letting out shrieks of laughter. Momo tickles her sides, making her squirm, "Ah! Get off me, Momoring, you stink!"

Momo just nuzzles further into her and Mina just resigns with a giggle, throwing her arms around her.

"Don't make fun of her, okay? She's already feeling very confused about the whole thing." Mina stares sternly at Momo and Sana.

They exchange sweet smiles that spells nothing but trouble. "Don't worry, we won't."

Mina taps her on the nose, making Momo grin wider. "This just worries me even more."

Sana just watches them with a sigh, before gathering her phone and her bag off her desk, making a move for the door. "Alright, I'm gonna head out, I'll see you guys during practice."

Mina throws Momo off of her with unexpected force that she nearly falls off the bed. "Hey!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Mina's intimidating stance, with her penguin printed pajamas and her cute mint green socks on her feet as she slides on the floor to block Sana's path would have made Momo laugh if she hadn't just been discarded on the bed.

"Out?" Sana's answer comes out like a question. Her gaze quickly cuts to Momo's, "I know how cranky Momo gets if she doesn't get her 'alone time' with you, whatever that means, so I'm gonna leave you two to that."

"Hey!"

"I see that dumbass all the time, I can reschedule with her later. You have been going 'out' for the past few days now and you haven't told me where!"

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! What's going on?" Momo cuts in, feeling left out.

"You're not the only one who is good at keeping secrets, _darling_." Sana winks at her, heading out the door before Mina can stop her again. "Have fun with ms. grumpy-pants!" Her voice echoes down the hallway, carrying the rest of herself with her.

Mina lets out a small whine before she sulks, falling back on her own bed. Momo rests against the headboard and pokes her feet against Mina's thigh, getting her attention. She raises an eyebrow as if to say _well_ and Mina rolls her eyes, "Sana has been disappearing a lot lately, no idea what she's up to though."

"She'll tell her when she wants to, you know how she is." Momo says without thinking but then frowns, "Although, I don't trust any of you now, I mean, who else is hooking up behind my back? Sana and Jihyo? _Dahyun and Eunha?_ _You and Jackson?!_ "

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Jihyo is either in her room or sleeping, not to mention she has a boyfriend so I don't see her hooking up with Sana, and Dahyun screams whenever someone even mentions _dating_ \- wait why did I get _Jackson_?"

"Off the top of my head, Mina, I'm sorry, I'll think of someone better. How does Leonardo Dicaprio sound? " Momo grumbles, crossing her arms, her mood dampening again.

" _Omo,_ come here," Mina tugs her closer by her hand, but Momo refutes, still glaring at the wall. "Are you really that dense Momo, like you seriously missed Nayeon and Jeongyeon being together?"

"I don't know! I mean I did notice they were getting chummy, but this is just - I'm shocked to say the least, I mean I get Jeongyeon not telling me, but Nayeon? I mean, she told me the size of her underwear because that's what she wants for her birthday but she didn't care to tell me this?"

"Oh boy, I should warn Jeongyeon before she talks to you, huh?" Mina giggles, trying to break Momo's demeanor but Momo just shrugs again in response. "Momoring, it's their decision to let people know, we can't force them when they don't feel like it. They're just confused about everything at the moment, so, as good friends, we should give them space."

Momo goes quiet, picking at the corners of Mina's comforter. She mutters under her breath after a few minutes, "I hate it when you're right."

"I know," Mina's smile is smug and this time when she tugs her closer, Momo relents, resting her head on Mina's lap.

"Doesn't mean I'm not mad, though."

"Oh, you have every right to be," Mina nods seriously, running a hand through her bangs. Momo's eyes flutter close at the gesture and Mina lets out a small hum. She's glad for the few minutes of silence she gets, before Mina breaks it with another question. "What happened to you?"

"Eh?" Momo doesn't open her eyes, turning sideways on her lap and gets herself comfortable.

"You're back early from practice. Did something happen?"

She hates how Mina knows her better than she knows herself. She still has her eyes closed, rubbing the side of her face on Mina's knee. Mina drums her fingers on her shoulders to get her to stop and Momo blindly reaches for her hand, wrapping it around hers. "Nothing happened, class ended early and I wanted to go back to my room and take a shower and you know what happened next." 

Momo hates lying, especially to Mina, and she knows that one look at her face, she would tell her everything. How much she considers being a choreographer. How much she wants to take it seriously and probably make a career out of it, because she doesn't see herself using her college degree anytime soon. 

Mina hums in response, running her hand through her bangs and Momo feels any sort of anger - at herself and at her friends - dissipate at Mina's touch. It's hard to focus on anything else, but her thoughts start to accelerate, taking a different turn. 

Her stomach twists unpleasantly. She feels completely blindsided by Nayeon and Jeongyeon's upgrade in their... relationship? She doesn't even know what is going on with them. She can hear the familiar ringtone of her phone going off and she doesn't have to guess who it would be. She ignores them in favor of resting with Mina, because she isn't sure if she wants to face them yet. 

Mina's voice cuts through her reverie, soft and welcoming, "What are you thinking about?" 

Momo keeps her eyes tightly shut and clears her throat. She doesn't answer because the quiet and the familiarity of being too close to her best friend brings up some insecurities. Mina is too warm, too trusting, and Momo shrugs away from her, sitting up straight and crossing her legs. Mina waits patiently, a frown creasing her eyebrows. 

If there is one thing Momo detests, it's being left out. 

"Momoring? Are you okay? You are unusually quiet." 

Momo nods slowly, her brain failing to articulate her thoughts. All she can manage out is, "I hate feeling left out." 

Mina sighs, reaching up to smooth out her bangs again, and Momo revels in the attention. "I know I should have told you but Jeongyeon was really on the fence about everyone finding out and I just - " 

"- no , no!" Momo cuts her off reassuringly. "You made a promise to a friend and you kept it. That's not what I'm talking about here. I'm just saying, generally, I hate it when people keep things from me." 

"I know that all too well." Mina goes pink at the reminder of something that happened two years ago, when Mina kept something monumental from Momo that nearly threatened their friendship. 

Momo smiles sadly, linking her pinky finger with hers. "Yeah. It just - Mina, will you promise me that you will tell me if you start liking someone too? Just so I'm prepared." 

Mina goes still. Momo doesn't expect her to. She has been attuned to Mina's every reaction since they grew up together and it doesn't take much for Momo to piece it together that Mina is not being entirely honest with her. 

When Mina smiles back a little too convincingly, Momo tries not to let it affect her so much. She doesn't think she would survive if Mina were to be so secretive again. "Trust me Momo," Mina says with a familiar glint in her eye, something that Momo remembers seeing in the dark a few weeks ago, a moment too fleeting to be brought up again. "I think you will be the first to know." 

"If you say so," Momo hums, then sings a different tune, "So... do you like anyone at the moment?" 

Mina eyes her nervously but a giggle escapes her lips nonetheless. "What gave you that impression?" 

"I don't know, I'm just asking. What about that guy, Jaebom?" 

Momo decides not to read too much into it when she sees Mina visibly relaxing, laughing it off. "I don't think he even got the chance to talk to me, considering someone kept glaring at him or picked me up from class every time he even looked in my direction." 

"Hey!" Momo huffs, a little offended. "I did that only once!" 

"I know," Mina laughs, "I'm talking about Jeongyeon and Jihyo. I think it's official to say that the ship has sailed." 

Momo feels herself smiling involuntarily at the thought. "That's good. He said you look intimidating. You should date someone who thinks you're cute, not scary." 

"Yes, ma'am, do you have any more dating tips for me?" 

"Not at the moment, no." Momo grins, her heart finally at rest. "What about Chaeyoung?" She asks casually, not letting Mina know how much she dreads the answer.

Momo doesn't know why her entire body relaxes when Mina laughs loudly, as if the whole suggestion is ridiculous. "Momo-yah, Chaeyoungie is a good friend, you know that. I would appreciate if you wouldn't glare at her often though. All of the members are starting to get worried." 

"Yah!" Momo gasps, offended. She smacks Mina on the arm, "Not you too! I didn't glare at her, I was just waiting for you to look at me, that's all." 

"Aww," Mina coos, then grins teasingly, "I'll let yourself believe that."

"Fuck off." Momo shoves her away, falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. 

She doesn't want to think about the inevitable doom that is Mina dating someone else. She is protective of her, of course she is, but sooner than later, everyone is going to realize what a catch her best friend is and Momo doesn't like the idea of having to compete with a random stranger for Mina's attention. 

She knows she's thinking too far ahead, but having witnessed two of her closest friends who had spent an entire year bickering each other's ears off, actually ending up together made her think that anything is possible.

She thinks about Mina's statement earlier about not sharing things until the person is ready and she shifts guiltily in her place. 

"Listen." She tugs Mina's hand, pulling her closer, so they're sitting face to face. "I'm sorry I kept bugging you about talking to your parents and now that I'm bringing up this whole dating thing... I just - "

"Momoring, I understand." Mina smiles kindly, entangling their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. "I would be mad too, if I were you, when friends keep secrets from each other. You are a person who cares a lot and I'm grateful that you are. It's one of my favorite things about you, so relax, okay?" 

Momo lets her words wash away all the tides of doubt building up inside her. Instead, she closes her eyes and murmurs an agreement, basking in the warmth that only Mina can bring. She falls back on the bed and hums, "You're good at giving pep talks for someone who doesn't talk a lot, huh?" 

"Only for you, Momoring."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mittang." Momo slides down on the bed, pulling Mina along with her. Maybe it's something about the way how Mina's bed feels warm and smells so good that it almost always knocks her out instantly, or maybe it's just that Mina's presence is enough to make her forget the outside world exists. "Wanna take a nap with me?"

Mina shrugs away, scrunching up her nose. "Only if you shower though, 'cause you stink."

/

It's Monday again and Momo knows she can't avoid her friends forever, no matter how much of a beautiful distraction Mina posed to be the day before, she knows she would have to go back to her room eventually and face the music. 

She hopes to find her room empty so she can take a quick shower and go back into hiding but of course, fate is never on her side, so when she walks in she finds Jeongyeon sitting on the bed, facing her laptop screen. 

Momo hovers awkwardly outside her own room and the flashes of Nayeon and Jeongyeon invade her mind again, but she grits her teeth and shoots Jeongyeon a wave and then quickly drops her hand when she cringes at how weird this feels. 

"Hey." 

"Oh hey," Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head, closing her laptop and facing Momo with a barely there smile. "You didn't come back to the room last night." 

Jeongyeon looks like she instantly regrets saying it and bites her lower lip, shifting in her place. Momo nods, rummaging around her bed, "Yeah, I slept at Mina's." This could have been the end of the conversation but Momo decides to bite the bullet. Might as well get it over with. "I'm assuming you were at Nayeon's?"

"Oh, uh - " Jeongyeon trips over her own words, the color quickly rising to her cheeks. She runs a hand through her hair, and then nods. "Yeah." 

"Cool. Hope you guys had fun last night." With that, Momo heads for the shower but she feels a hand on her wrist tugging her back. She groans, fighting her grip. "Jeongyeon-ah, I'm gonna shower and then I'll be out of your way."

"Momo-yah," Jeongyeon whines, her bottom lip jutting out. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else to say here!" 

Momo stops, turning around and frowning. "What are you sorry for? Sorry that I walked in on you? Sorry that I had to find out this way? Sorry that you got caught? I - This is all a shock to me, Jeongyeon-ah." 

Hurt flashes across her roommate's face. Momo stands her ground, eyeing her with a frown. Jeongyeon shakes her head, staring down on the floor. "I'm more sorry than you could possibly imagine. This is all new to me and it scared me, okay? Trust me, I wanted to tell you but I was really confused and I wanted to be sure when I did tell you." 

"I hope you know whatever it is that you're doing." There's a steely edge to her voice, and in all two years of living with Jeongyeon, she thinks this is the first time they have ever had a conversation like this. It doesn't sit well with her, so she lets out a resigned sigh. "I care about you and Nayeon-unnie and I don't want to see you get hurt because you didn't talk about it enough, okay?" 

Jeongyeon nods, still staring down, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Momo smiles, taking pity on her, and then holds her hands bringing it to a stop. "Are you happy?" 

"Yeah," Jeongyeon blushes and it's such a rare sight that Momo forgets all about being angry, choosing to poke her in the cheek and feeling it warm under her skin. "I'm happy." 

"God, you are being adorable and I can't stand it. Ugh." She pretends to shudder, making her roommate laugh loudly. 

"Momo-yah," She swings her hand, adding a little pout for good measure. "I really am sorry - " 

"I get it, Jeongyeon-ah." She sighs, rubbing her thumb along the upper side of her hand. "You - " 

Her words are cut off when the door to their room opens and in walks Nayeon, in her boisterous glory, calling out their names in the top of her voice. "Jeongyeon-ah! Are you ready? We have to go find Momo - oh, hi, Momo, didn't see you there." 

Momo puts her angry face back on, removing her hands from Jeongyeon's hold and crossing it against her chest. Jeongyeon she can handle, but Nayeon is a whole other story. She knows Nayeon's argumentative skills and if she loses her façade, then they will never take her seriously. 

(Their group is big and mostly it was just making fun of each other or sharing food and going out to new places together, but sometimes they just had to sit down and talk, no matter how uncomfortable it got.) 

"Yeah, unnie, like you didn't see me yesterday when I walked in on you either." 

"Bet you got an eyeful of me didn't you?" Nayeon winks, settling herself on Jeongyeon's bed while said girl groans, covering her face with her eyes. Nayeon reaches forward and pulls her along with her and she complies, still refusing to look at the both of them. 

"Jeongyeon-ah," Momo's voice cuts to hers, "I'll give you five minutes to tell your goodbyes before I kill her." 

Nayeon instantly sobers up, a frown creasing her brows. "Momo-yah," She tugs her hand, pulling her along so she is seated between the two of them. "We are sorry, okay? We didn't mean for you to find out this way." 

"Save it, unnie," Momo rolls her eyes, "Jeongyeon already said that. _When_ were you guys planning on telling us?" 

"Listen we didn't want you guys to get involved before we figured it out ourselves. It's confusing and it's new and we just wanted to keep this between us for a while, you know?" 

"Yeah and you did a good job keeping it to yourselves." Momo shudders at the memory again and she sees the corners of Jeongyeon's lips twitching. "Don't laugh, okay? I saw your butt, unnie! I couldn't sleep last night because of it! It kept haunting me." 

"Why were you thinking about that?!" Jeongyeon gasps, but then nods thoughtfully. "Although, I have to agree, it's a good butt, so I don't blame you." 

"Hey!" Nayeon interjects, peering her head from behind Momo. "Speak for yourself, it's a _great_ butt."

"It is." Jeongyeon nods, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. 

Momo stares at the two of them, huffing. "Is this how you two are going to be like this from now on?" 

"Cute? Adorable? Make you wish you had someone too?" 

"Insufferable. Nauseating. Revolting." Momo grimaces but then laughs when Nayeon drapes an arm over her shoulder to smack her on the arm. "Unnie, I just hope you two know what you're doing. I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Aww, Momoring is going all soft on us." 

"No, shut up, I'm still mad at the both of you." 

"Oh, and," Momo feels her previous feelings rise again, as she stands up and looks at both of them in the eye. It really drives her point further when she notices them immediately gravitate towards each other without thinking and Momo honestly curses herself for missing it earlier. "I swear to god, if something comes up and it drives a wedge in between the team because the two of you had a fight - " 

"Don't worry," Nayeon says sourly, "Jihyo already gave us the lecture." 

Momo completely ignores her previous point as she shrieks, "So _everyone knows?_ Mina, Sana, and Jihyo? I'm assuming at least the maknaes don't know, right?" Momo looks between the both of them and their guilty faces tell her everything. _"I'm the last person to know?"_

"If you think about it," Nayeon slowly inches back on Jeongyeon's bed, using one of her pillows as a shield. "We weren't really trying to be subtle and all of them just found out like you did, to be honest." 

"Not all of them," Jeongyeon frowns, turning to face the eldest girl, "I mean, I wanted to talk to someone about this so I told Mina and you told Jihyo because you needed advice, then Chaeyoungie found out because we were fighting that one time, remember? So I had to tell her - " 

"Jeongyeon-ah," Nayeon grit her teeth, staring daggers at the object of her affection. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." 

Momo starts to scream, "So I'm literally the last person to know? I really thought we were friends, you know? I don't ever want to talk to you both again." 

"Oh' c'mon Momo-yah, don't be like this." 

"Jeongyeon will treat us to dinner the whole week to make it up to you." 

"What! Why me?" 

"Deal," Momo says simply, but continues to glare at them. She turns on her heel and dives into the pile of clothes in the corner of her bed and then throws a sock in their general direction. "Use this for next time, please." 

Satisfied with the red tinge coating their cheeks, Momo smirks as she moves to take a shower.

The day is just beginning.

\--

When she steps foot in the dance studio, she is surprised to see that her friends had beat her to it, five of them gathered around in a circle, talking about something. Chaeyoung and Dahyun are the only ones missing and Momo's pretty sure that the kid is probably out there emptying her thoughts on her notebook, forgetting where she is or locked up in a room obsessing over music notes. 

She waves a 'hi' to her friends, joining in on the crowd, sitting in between Jihyo and Mina. Nayeon taps her foot against hers, getting her attention, and Momo immediately crawls back with a grimace. 

"Unnie, I'm still mad at you." Momo crosses her arms and Jeongyeon bursts out laughing, extending her arm to high five Jihyo, who is sitting beside her. Momo leans past Jihyo to glare at her roommate. "What are you laughing at? I'm still mad at you too." 

"Yah! You even hugged us and everything! C'mon, don't be mad at me. What happened to being forever roomies? You can be mad at Nayeon twice if you want!" 

Jihyo narrows her eyes, staring at the two of them, "Come to think of it... they didn't tell me explicitly either. I had to find out when I caught them making out in the stairway and then Nayeon-unnie cornered me one day after class to ask for advice." Jihyo frowns, inching closer to Momo who drapes an arm around her shoulders.

Momo groans in disgust. "Is there any place where you guys haven't made out?" 

Mina and Sana simultaneously lock eyes with each other while Jeongyeon buries her face in her hands and Nayeon has the proudest smirk on her face. "Oh god, please tell me our room is safe." Mina groans, staring helplessly at Jeongyeon. 

"Don't worry Mina, it's safe." Nayeon smiles and then winks at Sana, "for now." 

"Unnie!" They all groan in unison and Jihyo straight up smacks her on the head. 

"Stop it, Nabongs," Jeongyeon murmurs under her breath and they all groan again when Nayeon practically melts at the nickname. But in true Jeongyeon and Nayeon fashion, she just smacks her on the arm before the topic moves on to something else. 

When Jihyo and Jeongyeon start singing off random songs and Nayeon is trying to get Jihyo to dance with her, Sana is on her phone texting god knows whom with a big smile on her face, Momo finally turns to her best friend, smiling warmly because she hasn't seen her all day. 

"Hey, Mina, how was class today?" 

"Don't talk to me." Mina rolls her eyes, shrugging away from her. Momo falls back, momentarily stumped. "I'm mad at you." 

"Eh?" Momo arches an confused brow. "No, we're mad at Nayeon and Jeongyeon, remember?" She says a little loudly and Nayeon stops singing for a minute to yell 'fuck you' back at them. 

"Haha, very funny, but I'm mad at _you_ , Momo, not them." 

_"Ehhh?_ What did I do?" 

"When were you planning on telling me that you wanted to apply for the lead choreographer role since Seulgi unnie is graduating?" 

Momo scratches the back of her head, looking away from her. "Oh, that." She mumbles, too embarrassed to speak. 

"Yeah, _that_. I was talking to Hana-san today and she asked me if you had applied yet. What was I supposed to say? That my best friend is a hypocrite who didn't tell me she was considering something like this in the first place?" 

"Fucking Hana," Momo grumbles under her breath. She reaches for Mina's pinky finger but Mina pulls away, standing up and huffing. "Minari, I told her I was just considering doing that... I haven't even thought about it since I mentioned it to her, to be honest."

Mina glares, as if she hasn't been around for years to know when Momo lies blatantly through her teeth. "Really? I'm supposed to believe that it was just a fleeting thought for you?" Mina snorts and Momo drops her gaze, fidgeting with her hands. 

"I don't know, I might not even apply because I know I won't get it." Her voice sounds so small and she expects Mina to comfort her but Mina just scoffs, letting out a loud, "YAH!" before walking away from her. 

She stares at Mina's retreating figure, who brings Jihyo along with her. "Jihyo-yah, Momoring is thinking about being a choreographer at JYPU, do you think she should go for it?" 

"Yah, absolutely! What is there to think about?" 

Momo rolls her eyes, and opens her mouth to tell Mina that she got the point but Mina smiles sweetly at her, before she calls, "Jeongyeon-ah? Could you come here for a second?" 

"Ugh, great. Get everyone involved in it, why don't you?" 

"You brought this on yourself," Jihyo snickers and then hides behind Mina when Momo glares at her. 

It's embarrassing how quickly Jeongyeon appears by her side, dragging along Nayeon with her. Mina looks pointedly at Momo and asks, "Our precious Momo is thinking about becoming a choreo - " 

"Alright!" Momo butts in, looking cross. "I was thinking about applying for the choreographer position once Seulgi unnie graduates. There! Happy?" 

"Whoa!" She hears a squeal from behind and then Sana's arms are wrapped around her back, making her nearly fall from the force of the hug. Jeongyeon bumps her fist against hers and grins happily while Nayeon looks proud. 

"That's my girl!" 

But all that stands out to Momo is Mina's smug smile. She rolls her eyes fondly and Mina mouths a _'you're welcome'_ which just makes her sigh. "Yah, I didn't even apply for it yet. I'll do it sometime this week."

"Why wait?" Jeongyeon pretends to think. "You can do it today. Don't put it off, talk to Lee sunbaenim about this." 

"There you go!" Mina beams, looking proudly at her and honestly Momo just about melts. 

Still, she shrugs nonchalantly but holds Sana's arms that are around her a little bit tighter. "We'll see." 

"Momo-yah," Sana whispers softly in her ear, squeezing her hand. "You can do it. This is what you have always wanted to do, right? Your dream is coming true, don't stop it. Remember, all you have to do is ask, and the universe will give it to you." 

"When did you get so wise?" Momo laughs, but feels better with each passing second. 

"It's one of my favorite sayings. It's what my mother used to tell me when I was young." Sana admits, looking wistfully at Momo. Mina is watching them fondly and mumbles a 'fighting!' that Momo returns with a grin. "Go for it, Momoring, it will be okay." 

Momo hums, and then asks quietly so only Sana could hear, "Be with me?" 

"Always, dumbass." Sana taps her lightly on the butt, making her laugh and breaking their bubble. 

"Wait," Nayeon pauses, a smirk on her face that Momo knows it means only bad things, and surely, she says, "If Momo becomes the choreographer, then that means we get more studio privileges right? Because Jeongyeon and I haven't done anything here yet. Thanks for the opportunity, Momo-yah! So happy for you!" 

_"Unnie!"_

\--

As dance class nears an end, Seulgi leaves in a blur and reminds her to lock up. Momo nods, waiting for the others to leave too, and uses that time to muster up the courage to go and talk to Sunmi about becoming a staff. She watches the other students leave, some waving at her and others smiling in goodbye. 

She ushers her friends out because they all make her more nervous than she already is and no one leaves quietly, screaming and kicking the whole way, but eventually they do. Finally alone, she walks towards the mirror and starts practicing the lines in her head about what she wants to say. 

She gets lost in her own head, making faces at the mirror and getting distracted. 

Momo stops short when the door opens right as she finishes preparing a speech and a very familiar head pops in, looking slightly nervous. 

"Chaeyoung-ah? What are you doing here?" 

"Unnie?" Chaeyoung fiddles with the end of her sweater, staring at her with apologetic eyes. "I - Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I know it's late, but - " 

"No, no, of course, you can stay. Come in," Momo nods, her brows furrowing in concern. Chaeyoung drops her gaze and nods gratefully, stepping in and immediately heading for the corner of the room. She sits on the couch, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. 

Momo stands in her place, unsure of what to do. She has never been good at consoling people and Chaeyoung obviously looks distressed. She takes hesitant steps and drops on to the seat next to the shorter girl who doesn't seem fazed by her movements. 

Silence envelops them, and Momo actually likes the quiet, considering she's Mina's best friend where she spends half of her time just them sitting together doing nothing, but she doesn't know Chaeyoung well and now Momo is in a dilemma. 

"Hey kid, you okay?" She asks hesitantly. 

Chaeyoung nods slowly and then shakes her head in the same pace, looking up at Momo with wide eyes. She falls back on the couch, cradling her knees to her chest and starts rocking back and forth. Momo eyes her worriedly, contemplates calling someone else like Jeongyeon or Jihyo who would know what to do. 

She then rectifies her own thoughts because Chaeyoung is a part of their team now and if dance has taught her anything it's that you care about others around you. So, Momo makes an effort. "If you need to talk I'm here." Chaeyoung doesn't react; her lips move slightly and Momo makes out a small _thank you_ escaping from it. "Or we can suffer in silence too, no big deal. You can scream if you want, if you think that will help. I think the studio is sound-proofed."

Chaeyoung barks out a laugh, her dimples popping out and Momo feels relieved, somewhat. The shorter girl directs her gaze at her, her cheek against her knees. There is a beat. Chaeyoung clears her throat, "Unnie? Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"You like girls, right?" 

Momo nods, unsure about the direction it's going. "I do." 

"Okay." 

_Go girl, give us nothing_ , is what Momo wants to say because Chaeyoung turns her head away, going back to staring off into space again. Momo really doesn't know what to make of it. She has never been one to assume one's sexuality or gender and she can only assume that the internal war Chaeyoung looks like she's having with herself sounds like it might be related to that. 

Momo whips her head when Chaeyoung's voice cuts through the silence again, "Unnie? How did you know you like girls?" Momo waits, gathering her thoughts. Chaeyoung shrugs hesitantly, "Um, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to - I mean - " 

"No," Momo smiles warmly at her, "It's okay. I was just trying to piece together a timeline. Let's see, I think I was twelve? We moved to Korea from Japan when I was ten, and my Korean was really poor so my sister suggested that I start listening to Korean songs and watch movies so it'll be easier for me to pick it up, but later when my Korean was improving, I listened and admired the songs for a different reason." Momo knows she's rambling, but Chaeyoung is listening attentively, so she thinks this might be helping the other girl. She doesn't stop. 

"It was SNSD mostly," She clarifies with a grin and Chaeyoung cracks a smile, motioning for her to continue, "Mina and I watched a lot of anime too, while growing up, so it wasn't like a life-changing revelation for me when I came to the realization that I liked girls. I told Mina first, and then my sister, Hana. She told us that it's okay to be yourselves and that's what matters, and then she took us out for ice-cream. That's pretty much it." 

"So, one day you woke up and decided 'yep, I like girls,' and that's it?" Chaeyoung's mouth drops ajar and Momo lets out a chuckle. 

"That sums it up," Momo laughs loudly, the sound echoing in the room. 

"Cool," Chaeyoung whispers, then stares at the wall again, going back to her bubble. Momo waits, drumming her fingers against the edge of the couch and if it had been Mina she would have told her to stop but Chaeyoung appears to not mind it. "Can I ask you something else? Have you ever dated a girl?" 

Momo raises an eyebrow. She wants to ask Chaeyoung what's bothering her, but she keeps her mouth shut and instead answers her questions. "Yeah. Sana. She was my first and only girlfriend and I was hers. I think we were both fifteen? Or sixteen? Yeah, I dated her for nearly a year and then we broke up - " 

_"You dated Sana unnie?!"_ Chaeyoung splutters through her words, as if this revelation is shocking. Momo frowns because almost everyone in their team knows that, but she remembers that Chaeyoung is a new addition. 

Momo's features twist into a smile. "Yeah, unbelievable right? 

Chaeyoung nods, taking in that information, and asks, "what is it like, dating a boy? how is it different?"

Momo pauses. "I don't really know kid, because I haven't dated any. I have my handful with the team as it is and then hanging out with you guys." 

"Oh, stop, you love us." Chaeyoung playfully shoves Momo on the arm, a giggle escaping her lips. Momo smiles in kind, gripping the edge of the couch. Chaeyoung becomes quiet again, probably thinking about her next question. Momo takes pity on her and decides to cut to the chase. 

"Kid, what is this really about?"

"Unnie, I think I like girls." Chaeyoung admits in a whisper. Momo nods encouragingly, waiting for her to continue. "No, I know I like girls too. I have known for a long time, that it didn't even feel like a big revelation, like you said. It just - it came naturally to me. I felt okay telling some people even. I told Dahyun in high school and you know how Dubu is. She just fist bumped me and said 'cool'. I didn't have many close friends back in high school, so I left it at that." Chaeyoung laughs at the memory, Momo smiling along with her. 

Chaeyoung then sighs, "I thought that college will be different, you know? That people will be more supportive or that they just wouldn't make a big deal out of it." Chaeyoung's voice wavers but then she says, "But I tried really not to care. Most of them were ignorant and I didn't really didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But, some people..."

Momo's fists clench. She might not know Chaeyoung too well, but she's a part of their team now and Momo is nothing if not protective. Plus, she really doesn't need a reason to punch homophobes. She waits with mastered patience to listen to the rest of the story. 

"It was the usual." Chaeyoung mutters, "I told this girl in my class that I was bisexual because she told me she was interested in gender studies. She asked me if I have ever kissed a girl. I said no." Chaeyoung's voice dropped. "She asked me how would you know you like girls then? How do you know you're bisexual?" 

Momo rubs her arm sympathetically. "Kid, you know yourself better than others do. Don't let their ignorance affect you. You pick a label that suits you and you know you can change it or you don't have to stick a label until you find one that fits." Momo rushes through her words, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand. "I swear Sana is so much better at talking about this stuff than I am." 

"No, you're right. I shouldn't let them get to me, but - but it still bothers me." Chaeyoung drops her head between her knees, taking in deep breaths as if she's holding back tears. 

"Kid," Momo bumps her shoulder against hers, getting her attention, "I have never dated boys or even liked a boy enough to want to date him, but I know my attraction to boys are still valid." 

"You do?" Chaeyoung tilts her head, her features frowning. 

"Yeah," Momo nods, "Or who knows? A year later I might change. I don't like labels. But that's just me. If you like yours, you can keep it, no one else can take it from you. Besides, if you want to kiss a girl, all you have to do is ask. It's like, a kiss is just a kiss, right? Ultimately it all comes down to wanting that person for who they are." She grins playfully, hoping to rise the mood in the room. 

Chaeyoung seems unaffected by Momo's antics, her eyes suddenly clear with determination as she stares at Momo. "So all I have to do is ask?" 

"Yeah, Chaeyoung-ah, I mean you're cute and you have the cool artsy vibe going on for you - I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of girls and boys who would want to kiss you in the future, okay? Don't worry about it now and get new friends, but, remember you will always have us." 

"Unnie?" Chaeyoung still looks misty-eyed, as she relaxes her stance and inches a tiny bit closer to Momo. For someone whose hands are shaking, Chaeyoung's voice comes out stronger than Momo had expected her to. "Will you kiss me?"

_"I- what?!"_

"Momo unnie," Chaeyoung's tone falters a bit and Momo gulps audibly, wondering how the conversation had taken a strange turn. "You're amazing, I mean, you're cool, level-headed, and like, really awesome and I really like you - wait no, no! - I didn't mean it like that! I mean I do like you but - " 

"Kid, hey kid, calm down!" Momo places both her hands on her shoulders, halting her speech. Chaeyoung drops her gaze, suddenly shy and honestly she has never seen her like that. She wants to laugh that it's the same girl who threatened to file a complaint against all of them, a girl in all her short glory standing up to a bunch of people she barely even knew.

"Yah! Stop calling me that!" She huffs, lightly smacking her on the wrist. 

Momo laughs, and the sound echoes, "There she is - the baby beast." 

Momo expects her to laugh, but Chaeyoung goes quiet, reaching out for her hand. "Unnie, _please._ " 

"Chaeyoung-ah, I - this is not - I can't - " Momo looks away at how visibly Chaeyoung's face falls, and she feels bad, because it takes a lot of courage to ask and Momo doesn't want her to go back into her shell again. "Are you sure about this?" 

"I'm sure," Chaeyoung looks up hopefully, a small smile gracing her lips. "I mean, a kiss is just a kiss, right?" 

"Using my words against me, huh?" Momo shakes her head, before turning her body to face the short girl in front of her. Chaeyoung closes her eyes, waiting, and Momo takes in a deep breath, wondering why she keeps finding herself in situations like this - first it was Jihyo, and now Chaeyoung - does she really give off those vibes - 

Chaeyoung lets out a noise that sounds like a whine and Momo snaps back into the present, holding the back of the couch for support as she leans in and presses her lips against Chaeyoung's. The girl hums and Momo kisses her, slow and languid. 

When she pulls back, Chaeyoung smiles, her dimple on display with her eyes still closed. Momo wants to laugh, because she feels like as though she had just given a test. "Well?" She clears her throat, when Chaeyoung doesn't react. 

Chaeyoung opens her eyes, a familiar glint in her eyes. "Ah, it's clear to me. That girl was right. Thank you unnie, for opening my eyes with that kiss, but I think I'm straight now." 

"Yah!" Momo gasps, offended. "Really? Even after my kissing expertise?" 

"Kidding, unnie!" Chaeyoung laughs, and Momo shakes her head, because this kid is unbelievable. "You are right, a kiss is just a kiss, and it doesn't feel any different. I still know that I like girls as much as I like boys." 

"See? It's all about perspective, Chaeyoung-ah. If you feel their ignorance is affecting you, educate them. If they're not ready to listen, then it's not your headache. We already have enough problems, don't we?" 

Chaeyoung grins, her mood already improving. "But thank you, seriously, I - I haven't talked to anybody about this, and I'm glad it was you." 

"I noticed," Momo muses, glancing around, "You keep a lot to yourself, huh?" 

Chaeyoung shrugs, allowing that. "That's how I've always been." 

Momo smiles in understanding, "Well, if you do ever want to talk, you know we are here for you." Her smile gets wider when Chaeyoung hangs onto her arm and hugs her sides, murmuring a small _thank you_ into her shirt. Momo pats her head, and glances at the clock on the wall, her eyes going wide as she notes the time. "Uh, kid, we should head back before they have my ass for trespassing into the studio after hours." 

"Oh!" Chaeyoung lets out a surprised squeak. "I'm so sorry, unnie! Did I keep you from something? I really didn't mean to! I just - I like the studio because dancing helps me relax and this place has a vibe that just makes it easier to sit and think, you know? The dorm is always noisy and the campus is huge, yeah, but like I cannot find a lone spot on the grounds because there's always a couple making out behind the bushes." 

Momo barks out a laugh, as she gathers her things, and looks at Chaeyoung fondly because, "I know _exactly_ what you mean. And don't be sorry, like I said, we will always be here for you, okay, kid?" 

As they walk out of the studio, Momo listens to Chaeyoung's whines and makes sure to keep her engaged so she doesn't put herself down by thinking about other things, that when they cross Sunmi's room, Momo doesn't pause to think. The opportunities can wait, she thinks, because she has found something even better: a friend. Sure, they are teammates, but she thinks they have crossed enough borders to consider themselves as friends. 

"Yah! Unnie! What's it going to take for you to stop calling me a 'kid'? I liked the other name - baby beast, go back to calling me that!" 

"You'll always be a kid in my eyes, kid." Momo ruffles her hair, and Chaeyoung steps away, immediately fixing it. 

Chaeyoung points out things that she likes and dislikes and Momo shares a few anecdotes of her own that the walk back to the dorm feels surprisingly shorter. Momo tells her the rest of the story, how she met Sana, and then Jihyo, and Nayeon and everything else. Chaeyoung pauses, with a frown on her face, and Momo knows the look in her eye, it feels familiar. She has observed it on countless people now. 

"Momo unnie? Can I ask you something?" Momo understands why everyone tells her that Chaeyoung is the bravest person she knows. 

"You have been all night, but yeah, go ahead." 

Chaeyoung smiles sheepishly, "Last one I swear." 

"Alright, alright, anything, kid."

Momo really isn't prepared for what she's about to ask. 

Chaeyoung twirls her fingers together, a thoughtful look on her face, "How long have you been in love with Mina-unnie?" 

_"What?!"_ Momo stumbles back, the weight of her words hitting her harder than she had expected. 

Chaeyoung blinks, "Did I say something wrong?" 

"I'm not - Mina and I are just - Mina is my - I - I'm not in love with Mina!" She shakes her head vehemently, almost scaring Chaeyoung with the force. Her heart starts thudding in her ribs, and Momo feels the blood draining out of her face. 

(How many times has she laughed and denied the rumors about, "How long have you been dating Mina? How long have you been together?" and every other variation of it, but nothing prepares her for the way Chaeyoung asks, "How long have you been in love with her?" 

She really isn't one to think about words or how much they matter, but with her heartbeat suddenly echoing in her ears, the weight of those words crushing down on her, Momo struggles to breathe. 

_How long have you been in love with Mina?_

Momo doesn't have an answer. Momo doesn't want to think about one. The denial dies on her tongue, always ready to jump out at the first sign of breach of the world she has carefully constructed in her head.)

"Oh," Chaeyoung chuckles, embarrassed. "I just thought - I mean, all those glares you sent my way and how all the others have been teasing you about it - I assumed. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, unnie, I didn't mean that." 

"It's okay," Momo smiles, but her heart screams that it isn't and suddenly she feels like she's starting to see things in a new light. She quickly shuts it down, forcing her mind to go on auto-pilot, "I wasn't _glaring_ at you, it was a fight with Mina and I was just trying to get her attention." Momo explains, feeling ridiculous that such a small thing had blown so out of proportion. "And ignore the rest of the team, they just like to pull my leg, sorry if I ever gave you that impression, because you're like really cool." 

"Haha," Chaeyoung grins, bumping her hips against hers, as they enter the dorm building, "Unnie, you don't have to be so formal with me. I think we are way past all that, considering we just _kissed._ " 

"Oh fuck," Momo drops her head in her hands, "Do me a favor and not tell anyone? I wouldn't hear the end of it." 

"Aw," Chaeyoung pouts, "So I don't get bragging rights?" 

"No, god, please no. Probably after we graduate, we'll think about that." 

"Deal," Chaeyoung says simply, holding out her pinky and Momo laughs, wrapping her own around it. 

(She doesn't know if her and Mina gave everyone the idea about doing pinky promises but she has seen her team members adapting quickly to it, and Momo abruptly stops, because the thought of Mina brings up Chaeyoung's question and she really doesn't want to think about it.)

She drops Chaeyoung at her floor because her room is in a floor above hers, and honestly Momo just wants to go to sleep, because her day had taken five different turns and ended in an unexpected way. 

She glances at the time and thinks about enveloping herself in the canopy of her own bed before the night takes yet another strange turn. 

"Thanks unnie, for everything." 

"No problem," Momo reaches out to ruffle her hair again, but Chaeyoung quickly tucks back it in before making it messy in her own way, as she turns to head back to her room, "Bye kiddo!" 

"YAH!" 

/

(How long have you been in love with Mina unnie? 

She couldn't deny it to herself. Her first instinct that she will always love Mina, because she has known Mina for a long time. Of course she loves her best friend. 

Was in love and love two different things? 

Momo doesn't know. She just wants to sleep.)

/

The next morning, on a bright Tuesday, Momo is rudely awakened as she startles when she hears someone kicking their bedroom door open and she relaxes when she hears a set of familiar footsteps reaching her ears. 

The bed dips, and Momo burrows further into the covers, pulling a pillow over her head and whines at the interruption. Honestly, after the day she had yesterday, Momo feels exhausted and hadn't planned on waking up at all. But, she really couldn't argue because she feels good about herself and the grin Chaeyoung sent her way before she went back to her room stayed with Momo all night, even lulled her to sleep. 

Thinking of Chaeyoung brings up the damned question again, and Momo stills, not wanting to think about it. It shouldn't matter, anyway, at least that's what she tells herself. Momo is just Momo and Mina is just Mina and that's how it will always be. 

She does move when she feels a warm weight on her back, almost smothering her in her sleep. She finds herself unable to move and she nearly chokes on her own pillow before lifting her head and hears familiar giggles. 

"Momo-yah, good morning." Sana sings in her ear, making Momo fall back on the bed with a groan. She tries to shrug her off but Sana holds her tighter, arms resting against her hips, holding her in place. Momo turns her head and finds Mina waking Jeongyeon up and then tilts her head further to see Dahyun perched on the edge of her bed, awkwardly looking around. 

"Get off me, Sana, I'm trying to sleep." 

"Yah, you're always sleeping. C'mon, it's a bright day outside! Don't you have class?" 

"My classes don't start until the afternoon, now leave me alone." 

Momo thinks her life would be easier if any one of her friends would listen to what she says but of course they don't. Sana sits up, perched on her back, tapping it rhythmically and testing Momo's patience. Momo scrunches her eyes shut but the squeals from Jeongyeon are not helping and then she hears Jeongyeon giving up, followed by Mina's victorious giggle. 

A pillow lands on her face and Momo swears she would kill everyone in the room - once Sana gets off of her that is. "Get up, Moguri, if I can't sleep, you can't either." Jeongyeon's loud laughter fills the room and Momo sighs, now wide awake. She waves at Dahyun and then freezes when she looks at Mina, who has her roommate's legs on her lap, and smiling widely at her. 

She knows something is definitely off with her when Mina smiles her gummy smile, her favorite smile at her, and it doesn't make her feel better. She nearly turns in shock when it hits her, toppling Sana over in the process, her eyes wide. 

"What is it?" Sana frowns, sliding off of her and sitting with her back to the wall. Even Dahyun looks concerned and Momo knows she's not ready to talk about it yet. 

So she just shrugs and says, "Muscle spasm. Needed to stretch." 

"Dancing in your sleep again, Momo?" Mina chuckles and Momo doesn't look at her or offer her a teasing grin - just nodding hastily in response, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"So!" Sana clasps her hands together, grinning brightly at Momo. "Are we talking to official choreographer Momo now? Did you apply?" 

Momo then backtracks to the previous night, the one thing she forgot to do. She shakes her head, her lips curling downwards. "No, I didn't. I'll do it sometime this week." 

"Aw, come on! Even after my wise speech?" Sana mumbles, dejected. She shoves Momo on the bed who just moves an inch to the left, and smiles apologetically at Dahyun when she accidentally bumps into her. 

"I think Momo needs some serious motivation." Mina calls from the other side of the room and then leans into Jeongyeon to whisper something into her ear. Momo doesn't say anything, just appreciating Mina's side profile and even though she is far away, she feels like she can count the moles on her face as she is sitting directly under the stream of sunlight filtering through the room. 

(She doesn't feel like she can look at Mina in the eye yet, something that feels like that is stuck in her throat, making it hard to do so.)

Sana jumps from Momo's bed, landing on her feet gracefully. "Wait, wait, I want to discuss ideas too." She slithers across Jeongyeon's bed, purposefully sliding her arm across the taller woman's chest, making her squirm uncomfortably. It doesn't take long for them to start giggling while Dahyun watches them with amusement. 

Momo is still yet to take her eyes off of Mina and unable to stop the echo of Chaeyoung's voice in her head. Knowing that she needs a distraction before she starts to get teased, she stretches her limbs and sits up, inching closer to the younger girl. 

"Morning Dahyunie." She grins back automatically because the younger girl's smile is infectious. 

"Good morning, unnie. You dance in your sleep?" 

Momo slides an arm over her shoulder, pulling her comfortably across the bed and they're both leaning against the wall. Momo chuckles at her question, shaking her head. "Sometimes. I don't even know I do that, but it happens." 

"Huh. I have heard of sleepwalking. This seems like an advanced version of it." 

"Dancing in your sleep is totally a different thing, I swear." It's easy talking to Dahyun, Momo realizes, as if she has been doing it for years now, the two girls worming into their little circle and a welcome addition to it. "What are you doing up so early?" 

"Oh, uh," Dahyun giggles slightly, "Sana unnie asked me if I wanted to join her for breakfast and I said yes, but she said she wanted to talk to you and..." 

"- and here you are." Momo laughs, watching the scene unfold in front of her with great amusement. Sana is now annoying Jeongyeon with her 'cute' faces, making Mina giggle while Jeongyeon just tries to use Mina as a shield. "Sana is an unstoppable force of nature, so I would suggest you to go along with it." 

Dahyun looks a tiny bit scared, but nods nonetheless. She just sits with her hands folded and upright, and Momo wonders while the older ones had warmed up to these kids, the two girls still showed a little hesitancy. She thinks she has crossed the line with Chaeyoung, but she still hasn't gotten Dahyun figured out.

Dahyun observes the other three girls in the room with apparent interest, and then making sure they were distracted, turns to Momo with a calculating look on her face. 

"Momo unnie? I wanted to thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For talking to Chaeyoung. I - She told me that you talked to her last night, and she feels so much better already, I have been trying to get her to talk to me for weeks but she becomes so stubborn and closed-off whenever something starts bothering her." Dahyun rolls her eyes at the end and it makes Momo's eyes automatically find Mina, who exactly fits the description. 

"I'm glad to know it helped. The same goes for you, Dahyun-ah, if you need something, you can always talk to me and the others, yeah?" 

"Yes, unnie." Dahyun nods shyly, and then lays her head on Momo's shoulders carefully. Momo laughs, and the girl relaxes instantly. Momo thinks she has won over not one, but two hearts last night and she feels closer than ever with their team. "Thank you." 

"Alright, the council has decided!" Sana's voice cuts through their moment and Momo looks away from Dahyun's head to stare at her best friend. "Since you didn't apply for the position yesterday, you have to face a penalty." 

"What the hell! Guys, let it go, it's not that big of a deal anyway. I'll ask next week or whenever Sunmi sunbaenim is available, okay?" 

"Nuh-uh, if we don't stay on your ass, you won't get it done." Jeongyeon mutters, all three of them sitting up on her bed and eyeing Momo with interest. 

"See what I mean? Unstoppable." Momo side-eyes Dahyun, who just giggles and says, "Be the immovable object then, unnie, don't give in." 

"Yah, what are you two whispering about over there?" Sana interjects, getting up from the bed and instantly climbs on to Momo's lap, throwing an arm around her neck. She then looks torn, having just abandoned the other two girls and stares helplessly in between the two beds. It makes all of them laugh and Momo just wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her in. "Do you want to hear your penalty or not?" 

"Alright, hit me." 

"Since you didn't submit your application yesterday..." Sana drags it out dramatically, making Momo roll her eyes, "you can kiss your bangs goodbye."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MY BANGS?"

"Like I said, serious motivation." Sana lets out a high-pitched squeal making Dahyun cringe and move, while Jeongyeon and Mina start laughing on top of it but Momo starts to tickle her, until Sana's upper body collapses, catching her breath. 

"Leave. My. Bangs. Alone." 

"We'll see about that," Sana narrows her eyes and then extends her hand out to Dahyun. "C'mon Dahyunie, we should go get breakfast before it's gone." Sticking her tongue out at Momo for added measure, she drags the younger girl out of the room who just waves a hurried goodbye to all the others in the room before disappearing from view. 

Momo falls back on her bed again, and she hears the soft murmurs of Mina and Jeongyeon talking to themselves. With Sana gone, it meant so did the distraction. She had trained her mind to tune out everything else to listen to Sana's constant squealing about something whenever she needed to not think. 

("How long have you been in love with Mina?" 

It's only been hours but it already feels like it's etched to the front of her mind. It starts to worry her that the instinct no doesn't come out like she wants it to. Of course she loves Mina, is the rational response her brain gives her heart, but the irrational side just continues to thump louder, echoing Mina's name again and again. 

She thinks she's trying to fight a losing battle.)

Had it been a normal day for Momo, she would have called Mina to her bed and pulled both of them in for a quick nap before they resumed their day's activities. But it's like every time she looks in the general direction of Mina, she hears Chaeyoung's voice and she quickly looks away. Mina and Jeongyeon seems to be involved in a serious discussion anyway, so she decides she doesn't want to bother them.

If Mina notices it, she doesn't say anything. 

Momo wants her heartbeat to stop rising. Instead, she just throws the blanket over her head, and hopes for the best.

Distraction arrives again in the form of Jihyo. (A brief part of her wonders why do they even bother keeping the door to their room closed if her friends walked in as they pleased but she wouldn't have it any other way.) 

Momo throws the covers off eagerly, and opens her mouth to call to her friend, but Jihyo taps the watch on her wrist, glaring at her roommate. "Yoo Jeongyeon, we have been waiting for fifteen minutes at the cafeteria! Nayeon's getting impatient, c'mon." 

"Oh shit!" Jeongyeon mutters, hurriedly throwing a robe over her pajamas and slips on her shoes, turning to Mina. Momo can feel Mina's gaze on her but she doesn't dare turn her head. "Minari, wanna come with us?" 

"Oh, uh," Mina shoots her a timid smile, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you." 

"Alright, see you then. Stay out of trouble," She ruffles Mina's hair and leaves the room in a flurry, closing the door behind her with an audible _bang_. 

Momo gulps, hiding under the covers again. She is alone with Mina in her room. She hates herself for letting a simple sentence get to her head because this is something so mundane, something that has happened countless of times, but why does it feel so different now? 

She hears the soft padding of Mina's footsteps, then the bed dips, and she feels the scent of jasmine invade her senses. It is followed by Mina's soft voice, "Momoring, are you okay?" 

Momo just about melts, forgetting everything for a second. Mina's mere presence calms every nerve ending of her body but suddenly it also seems like her heart is on fire. She slowly slides the covers down, showing only her face. "Yeah," She answers when she feels like her voice sounds normal, "I'm just tired." 

"Okay, I'll let you sleep then." Mina smiles, her favorite smile, and this time Momo couldn't help but return it, albeit reluctantly. 

"Yeah, see you." 

If Mina is affected by the abrupt dismissal, she doesn't show it. 

When she sees Mina's fingers hovering in the air, almost as if reaching out to touch her, but then it goes limp and turns into a wave, Momo swallows the lump in her throat, telling herself to just be normal. "I'll see you later." 

/

She doesn't see Mina later, or the day after that, or the day after that. Momo actively spends her time in the studio, or in classes, or holed up in her room, burying herself under textbooks and papers scattered all over her bed. 

("How long have you been in love with Mina unnie?") 

It keeps replaying in her head on loop and there's no pause button so Momo tries to go on with her life without showing that it affects her too much. She is barely holding on, but she thinks that she might last if she is still strong. 

She fails miserably. But still, she suffers alone, she hasn't seen Mina for three days, and it hasn't done anything to help her. 

She trudges up the stairs, her chest heaving because practice knocked her out and regrets it because her idea had been to keep her mind occupied at all times, which ended up making every muscle in her body scream with protest. 

She holds on to the railings for dear life, rummaging for the key in her bag, when she feels a particularly warm presence that faintly smells like lavender and then she glances up to see pink hair and a glare adorning a beautiful face. 

"Hey, dumbass." Sana flicks her forehead and Momo can't even frown in confusion, staring at how angry Sana looks. "Good to know you're still alive." 

"Heh," Momo chuckles weakly, trying to walk past Sana and into her room but is stopped in her tracks and then backed up against a wall, trapped in between her arms. "Move, Sana, I have to go to my room." 

Sana ignores her, apprehensive eyes darting between her own. Momo gulps, feeling the need to look away because she has never been good at hiding her emotions. "Where the hell have you been? Mina says she hasn't talked to you in three days and she's been worried sick, which set Jeongyeon off, and Jihyo got antsy, which made Nayeon panic and Chaeyoung said she talked to you about something which made Dahyun worry, and now I'm worried! What the hell, Momo?" 

All Momo catches is a flurry of words and names of their teammates, but one name stands out, a name she has been trying to avoid saying it out loud. "I had classes! And Seulgi unnie wanted to choreograph a new song, so I was helping her with it!" 

"Really? That's why you couldn't take some time off of your precious schedule to say hi to your friends? To Mina? Tell me what's going on and no bullshit this time, please." 

Momo chews on her bottom lip nervously, the words resting on the edge of her tongue. She trusts Sana with all her heart and she knows Sana would be the perfect person to provide her with some clarity. "I'm scared." She admits in a whisper, and Sana's glare instantly softens into one of worry. 

Sana cradles her chin in her hands, slowly stroking the skin, making sure Momo is looking at her. Momo swallows the lump in her throat as Sana asks, "Of what?" when Momo doesn't elaborate further. 

_(The possibility of me being in love with Mina. Ridiculous, right? Mina is my best friend and I can't let a question that came out of nowhere get to me and ruin what I have with her. Except that I already did, I think? I did the same thing I told her not to do. I ran away. The only thing I was sure about in my life was Mina, and now even that feels fleeting.)_

Sana's voice snaps her out of her reverie. "Momoring, whatever it is, you know you can tell us, right? We are all here for you, Mina especially. She hasn't stopped bothering Jeongyeon asking about what you're up to. We are all busy with college, I get that, but you have never gone past a day without talking to Mina, so it's worrying all of us." 

Momo feels so stupid. She has made Mina worry, which is the last thing she ever wants to do. So, she swallows all her words, all her feelings, and then looks at Sana in the eye, hoping that whatever comes out of her mouth next would seem plausible. "I got scared about applying for the choreographer position and that's why I have been avoiding you all because I know how much you all wanted me to go for it." 

Sana raises a skeptical eyebrow but Momo just nods, accentuating her point and then Sana's stance deflates. _"Aish_ , Momo! That's it? I can't believe you sometimes!" 

"I don't know, I panicked, okay? I'm sorry!" 

"You should go talk to Mina before she loses her mind." Momo nods, because she is scared if she opens her mouth, she would tell Sana everything. "If I don't see you in our room tonight I swear to god, Momo, - " 

" - you don't have to get so violent, Sana-chan. I'll be there. Pinky promise." 

Sana narrows her eyes, still appearing on the edge but Momo smiles too sweetly which doesn't do much. God, Sana can be really scary when she wants to. To throw her off, she quickly wraps her arms around her, and in that case, avoiding looking Sana in the eye because she doesn't know how long she can hide it. 

"I'll be watching you, Hirai Momo. Do something like this again and you will be not able to eat jokbal for the rest of your life." 

\--

Standing outside Mina's room, Momo feels hesitation for the first time in her life. On the other side of the door, Momo is sure Mina is waiting for her, worried probably. She wallows in self-loathing for a few seconds, because, she did the worst thing she could possibly ever do. 

She thinks back to her senior year in high school when Mina avoided her but they both knew the reason to it. Mina has no idea why now Momo hasn't talked to her in three days, so, she expects Mina has it so much worse. 

The only thing she tells herself is, Mina can never find out. How can she, when Momo doesn't know it herself? She doesn't want to risk Mina's friendship ever again in her life. It had taken three days to convince her brain that it was just a simple question, Chaeyoung's curiosity getting the better of her. 

Momo hasn't done much thinking but she thinks she has trained herself to not think about it anymore. 

Chaeyoung's voice has started to fade already, and Momo feels like herself again, wanting to reunite with her best friend. 

Love or being in love, nothing compares to losing Mina. 

When she opens the door, Mina looks up from her bed, her face going through a series of emotions in the span of few seconds: fury, sadness, shock, and content. Her heart aches, because all she can show is how apologetic she feels.

When she gets up from the bed and fixes Momo with a final look that she instantly catches on, she doesn't say anything, letting her body do the talking. 

It's a look of _longing_ , and as Mina's arms go around her, burying her face in her neck and lets out a tiny whimper, doesn't make Momo's heart hurt less. She holds Mina, comforting her, stroking her hair, and shuts her brain down for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know." 

There is a beat and neither of them move. Mina doesn't ask for an explanation or a reason - she's just glad Momo is back and Momo is thankful with every fiber of her being. She breathes in the familiar jasmine scent and wonders how she even survived these past few days. 

"I missed you." 

"I know." 

Momo smiles into her hair and then drops a barely there kiss into it. There's a tightening of arms that are around her waist and Momo feels the tug on her chest again. She lets this moment be the answer to all her questions. 

Momo sways them slightly, making Mina giggle and then she feels Mina's hand slapping against her arm, before curling around it. "You are such a hypocrite." 

"I know."

("How long have you been in love with Mina?" 

"I will love her, _always._ She is my best friend."

The voice in her brain fades, Mina's soft murmurs into her shirt somehow feels loud to her, drowning everything else.) 

/

It's a Monday again, and as she walks out from Lee Sunmi's office, she stops in her tracks when she sees her entire team gathered outside, all of them looking at her eagerly. Jihyo is holding Nayeon's hand in anticipation while Jeongyeon has both of her arms around their shoulders shooting a grin at her, while Sana is biting her fingernails, clinging to Dahyun, and Mina is staring proudly at her, as if she has already read her mind, and Chaeyoung steps forward, wide-eyed with wait. 

"Well? Did you get it unnie?" Chaeyoung asks, expectant. 

"Yeah, I'm a choreographer now. I start next year." 

Her words are drowned by the loud cheer Jeongyeon lets out in celebration while Sana practically squeals, dashing to her side and pulling her in a hug. Jihyo is the next to hug her, and Momo feels her chest bursting with happiness, smiling at every single one of them as they congratulate her. 

"Knew you could it, Momo-yah! All thanks to me!" Nayeon says to no one in particular and continues talking, "I mean if I hadn't pulled you into the dance team or introduced you to Seulgi-unnie - " until Jeongyeon kisses her loudly, effectively shutting her up. Momo looks up gratefully at her, forgetting to be grossed out by their display of affection.

"Yah, I'm so proud of you!" Sana screams into her ear, still holding onto her. Momo's hands go tight at those words and her smile could light up the whole world, gleefully giggling along with her. "Don't think we forgot about the penalty though." 

Momo freezes. "What penalty?" 

Jihyo's got a shit-eating grin on her face as she pulls out hairclips that looks familiar like the one Jeongyeon uses. "Well, you kind of avoided everyone for days and you went past the deadline on applying for this, so you know what this means." 

"No! Not my bangs! Anything but that!" 

"Give up jokbal for a month?" Nayeon interjects, smirking. 

Momo turns to Jihyo with a frown. "Just get it over with." 

There's a lot of yelling, shrieking as they all stand out in the empty ground in front of the studio, trying to part Momo's bangs to the sides. Dahyun jokes about being blinded by the light from her forehead, Chaeyoung telling her that she didn't even know Momo had a forehead, Nayeon and Jeongyeon taking turns flicking their fingers against her forehead, making her groan in pain. 

"Aha! Done!" Jihyo exclaims, staring proudly at her handicraft. Momo sulks, and fights the smile that threatens to break out when Jihyo kisses the side of her head loudly, "Yah! Choreographer Momo! Don't forget all of us when you become famous." 

"You'll be the date to all my red carpet events, I promise." Momo winks and that causes another set of argument between Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Jihyo, all three of them branching off to the side. There's still one person who hasn't approached her yet, but Momo gets distracted when Chaeyoung wraps her arms around her middle. 

"You're amazing unnie, knew you could do it." 

Momo relaxes, chuckling, and forgets all about the night that triggered her brief breakdown, and hugs the shorter girl back with renowned enthusiasm. "Thanks, kid." She coos, making her grunt in annoyance. 

"Ah!" Chaeyoung squeals, stepping back from the embrace and covering her eyes, "Your forehead is blinding, unnie, how long have you been hiding it?" 

Momo just smiles sarcastically and shoves her away only for her to be replaced by the person she hasn't stopped thinking about. Mina. She smiles, eyes going comically wide at the look Momo is sporting, bangs haphazardly clipped to her sides, and the ends fraying near her neck. 

"Be honest." Momo mumbles, "How hideous do I look?" 

"I don't know," Mina answers thoughtfully, her hands reaching upwards to brush her fingers against Momo's bare forehead, and Momo closes her eyes under the touch. "I'm gonna miss doing this." 

Momo smiles in response, opening her eyes. "You know you don't have to stop." 

"Yeah," Mina nods seriously, then steps closer and stands on her toes, grabbing her by her hands and pulling her closer. "But it does mean I can do this." 

Mina presses her lips gently on her forehead, and Momo's eyes flutter close. 

("How long have you been in love with Mina?" 

The resounding _no_ is now a faint echo, replaced loudly by the drumming of her heart against her ribs.) 

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who took their time to read and leave comments and kudos(es?)! <3


	6. Jeongyeon pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana's voice drops even further, a warning edge to her tone, "I'm watching you, Momo. You can't fool me. I'm watching you both." Sana squeezes her hips a little too tightly and when Momo turns around in her arms, she finds Sana smiling at her like she knows something Momo doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im way too sleep deprived so if there are any mistakes then im sorry about that! hope you enjoy this!

**College - Junior Year**

Sunlight filters in through the window, the weather isn't too hot, she thinks she can make out the sound of birds chirping if she strains her ears hard enough, and she can definitely feel the whole buzz of the world waking up outside, getting on with it's day. 

It would have been a splendid start to a lazy sunday, if she had woken up to any of that. 

Unfortunately, Momo wakes up with a start when she hears a very _familiar_ laughter echoing through the room. Squinting one eye open, she glances at the glowing orange colored clock on Jeongyeon's desk. It reads 9:30 am, and Momo groans into the pillow, because no wonder she feels so tired, it's too early for her to be up.

It's their first week back after summer, and honestly she didn't think junior year would be this hectic already. She had imagined a lot of free time and about the naps she could sneak in, but all she got was five assignments to be submitted at the end of next week. 

She tries to go back to sleep again. She is successful for all of fifteen minutes before she wakes up to the sound of the laughter again. There's no use trying to denying it anymore, so she turns around and stares ahead sleepily. 

"Jeongyeon-ah", She clears her throat and sees her roommate jumping slightly, not expecting Momo to be up so early. Well, as early as it gets for Momo. She raises an eyebrow and stares expectantly, probably thinking Momo is talking in her sleep. "I love your girlfriend. I do." 

Jeongyeon's gaze gets even more confused and the figure that has been laying her head on her lap rises almost instantaneously. "Too early for love declarations isn't it, Momo-yah?" Jeongyeon deadpans, falling back against the wall. 

"It's never too early for love declarations Jeongyeon-ah, especially when it's for me." Nayeon flips her hair and then blows a kiss in Momo's general direction. "Continue what you were saying, Momo. I need my daily ego boost." 

Momo snorts into her pillow. "I think you get that enough from Jeongyeon so you can live without having to ask for mine, unnie." 

"Ignore her, Nabongs," Jeongyeon mumbles, grinning adoringly at the older girl, "She's just being grumpy. Go back to sleep, Momo-yah, it's too early for you to be up." 

"I am trying," Momo groans, "But your girlfriend sounds like a witch when she laughs, so can you please keep it down to a minimum?" 

"Hey! I have missed _that witch_ all this week because she was too busy with her classes to spend time with me, so you will just have to get used to it." 

"Yah!" Nayeon gasps and Momo laughs at the offended look on Nayeon's face. "How do you manage to insult me and say sweet things at the same time?" Nayeon stares at her girlfriend, (yes they made it official right before summer break, much to everyone's relief), with a half-amused yet half-exasperated look. 

"With you, it comes naturally to me Nayeonnie." Jeongyeon nearly croons and leans into press a kiss to her forehead and Momo pretends that she didn't hear the soft _I-missed-you_ whispered into her hair. 

Instead, she pretends to gag, "Can you two go be disgustingly cute somewhere else?" 

"Aww," Nayeon has a teasing smile on her face as she wraps her arms around Jeongyeon's midsection, "Are you feeling left out because Mina isn't back from her vacation yet?" 

Momo is instantly distracted at the mention of Mina's name that she doesn't answer the older girl or respond to her roommate's teasing when she pulls out her from under her pillow and gets busy with it. 

**theGayestPenguin [9:58 PM]:**

_are you saying boo is cuter than ray?_

**MomoNoBangs** **[10:20 PM]:**

_yas boo is #1 das y his name is boo_

**MomoNoBangs** **[10:40 PM]:**

_r u offended? ok fine -_- ray is the cutest but don't tell boo i said dat_

**MomoNoBangs** **[11:10 PM]:**

_did u fall asleep again while texting ? -_-_

**MomoNoBangs** **[11:55 PM]:**

_goodnight... tell ray-chan i miss him_

Momo frowns because it is unlike of her best friend to not reply to her texts when they're away from each other, even though she knows how much Mina neglects using her phone when she's at home in Japan. 

She dials her number and her frown etches in deeper when it goes straight to voicemail. Thinking Mina might have been roped into some early 'family-bonding' activity with the Myouis, Momo tries not to read too much into it.

Still, Mina has never gone off without telling about her whereabouts, so she keeps her suspicions at bay. 

**MomoNoBangs** **[9:55 AM]:**

_mina..._

She snaps out of her reverie when a well-aimed pillow lands to her face. Groaning, she keeps her phone aside and turns to find her roommate starring quizzically at her. "What? I was trying to sleep." 

"Uh-huh, sure you were." Nayeon snorts, now trying to twist her body in every way possible so she is attached to Jeongyeon, "Just admit it you miss Mina and you're insufferable without her. When is Mina coming back?" 

Momo ignores her jibe, trying to think off scenarios to why she still hasn't gotten a reply from her best friend. "Next week," she grumbles, the thought already dampening her mood. The anger that she harbors for the Myouis resurfaces again - why couldn't they ever be a normal family and have Mina visit them during their actual break, but of course, her parents were free _only_ at the beginning of their academic year. It really isn't fair to Mina because she has to take two weeks off and junior year has barely begun or to Momo, because she has to spend two Mina-less weeks at JYPU. 

"Is she going to be like this for the rest of the week?" Nayeon snickers at how Momo's face contorts in five different directions as a reflection to her thoughts. 

Jeongyeon snorts, "Try _living_ with that for two weeks, she has been like this ever since we came back." 

"Can you two _not_ talk about me as if I'm not here?" 

"If you call us insufferable, then you have to admit you are being one too." 

"Yeah but at least I look cute, you two are just revolting."

Momo throws one of her teddy bears in retaliation when Jeongyeon narrows her eyes and throws a pillow onto Momo's bed. It soon escalates into a full-blown pillow fight with Nayeon climbing onto her bed and nearly smothering her with one. Momo screams bloody murder and Jeongyeon falls to the floor, laughing. 

The door to their room opens and in the half of her vision not obscured by a pillow, Momo makes out Dahyun and Chaeyoung walking in, Chaeyoung making a beeline to the empty bed in the room while Dahyun just takes one glance and joins in on the impromptu fight. 

"Good morning, Momo-unnie," Dahyun grins brightly and before Momo can even acknowledge her presence, she feels another pillow hitting her right in the face, nearly knocking her out. 

"Okay, okay, stop it before Momo dies." Jeongyeon wheezes out, extending her hand to pull Nayeon from the bed and they just get comfortable on the floor, Nayeon in between her legs, while Jeongyeon cradles her closer. 

Dahyun shoots her another grin, making Momo sit up on the bed too, and Momo regrets making friends with a bunch of morning people who never sleep in on sundays. It just makes her miss Mina more.

Chaeyoung lets out a loud groan and falls back on Jeongyeon's bed, her little legs flailing that don't even reach the floor and yells out dramatically, "Unnie! I have a problem!" 

Momo throws her arm casually around Dahyun's shoulders, using her as a substitute to get rid of the trace of sleepiness from her face. She feels the younger girl stroking the back of her hair and Momo smiles into her skin. She hears Jeongyeon 'whispering' something into Nayeon's ears which makes the older girl gasp and earn herself a slap on her thigh, getting lost in their own world. 

Momo sighs, she has watched Jeongyeon grumble and mope around all week, because Nayeon had been wrapped up in her schedule, with classes and trying to apply for internships, she had time for no one. Momo and Jeongyeon had really thought that things would get easier as they went up a year but it turned out to be the opposite. 

Usually Momo would tease them about being too into each other to notice what is going on but Jeongyeon genuinely seems happy to be spending time with Nayeon with no obligations looming over their heads, so she lets them have this moment. 

Chaeyoung, however, seems to have other ideas. "Unnie!" She calls louder this time, "Did you not hear me? I said I have a problem!" 

Dahyun keeps quiet, content with letting Momo use her as a pillow. It's Jeongyeon who pulls away from Nayeon with a resigned sigh and asks, "What is it, kid? Whom do I have to fight?" 

"Violence is not the answer," Nayeon contradicts her own statement by smacking her on the arm, making the younger girl wince. 

"Is anyone going to listen to me?" Chaeyoung huffs, making Momo wonder how far they have all grown together as a group and small, tiny, Chaeyoung who refused to talk to anyone about anything that bothered her had voluntarily walked in to their room to talk about it. 

"No," Dahyun grimaces, "I have been listening to you for two days straight and I can't listen to anymore of it." 

"No one asked for your opinion here, dubu." Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out at her and then slides down the bed to poke Jeongyeon in the thigh with her leg. "Unnie, there's a problem with my class. I need your advice." 

"Already?" Jeongyeon hums, curious. "But classes have barely begun?" 

"Jeongyeon-ah," Momo admonishes from her place on the bed, "You know kindergarten is a tough time for the kids. Hear her out, first." 

Dahyun bursts out laughing and Chaeyoung glares at her, subtly giving her the finger even. "Anyway, there's this girl in my class. She's a transfer student, she is in my fine arts class this year, and - " 

" - she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen?" Nayeon completes her sentence and Chaeyoung doesn't look pleased. 

"Well," Chaeyoung huffs, shrugging, " _yes,_ but can I please tell my story without interruptions please?" When they all make a motion of zipping up their mouths and throwing the key, Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. " _Anyway,_ as I was saying - "

"Oh! Can I tell the story? I _think_ I have heard it enough to have it memorized." Dahyun doesn't wait for a reply and continues, despite Chaeyoung's shouts of protest, "The story begins on a fine summer day and our protagonist is none other than our hopeless gay Son Chaeyoung, the artist, sitting in her fine arts class, lost in her thoughts." 

"Stop talking Dahyun-ah, I changed my mind." Chaeyoung groans, but Dahyun pays her no heed. 

"In walks a transfer student from Taiwan, who mind you, is more beautiful than all of us combined _and_ taller than all of us combined," which warrants a few laughs from the people in the room, "and well of course, you all know how fate likes to play, because she becomes - " Dahyun motions as if she's holding out a mic and points to the three older girls, "Any guesses?"

"Oh! Oh!" Nayeon has already become too invested in the story, "She gets partnered with Chaeyoung?" 

"Exactly!" Dahyun repeatedly taps Momo's bed frame, as if to indicate victory, "Moving on," She says when Chaeyoung lets out another yell in protest, "Our darling Son Chaeyoung snaps out of her daydream and takes notice of this beautiful goddess and stops functioning, because she is - " 

"I know this one!" Momo yells, "She's a useless gay!" 

"Boo! That's the wrong answer," Dahyun blows a raspberry with her hands while Chaeyoung just throws Jeongyeon's bed covers over herself. Dahyun turns to Jeongyeon, extending the mic, "Your answer?" 

"Uh, because she is too gay to function?" 

"Ding! You're right, unnie. Okay so," Dahyun clears her throat, while Momo pouts and Chaeyoung has now resorted to letting out a series of groans, "The girl comes to introduce herself, and our darling Son Chaeyoung, forgets her own name because she is too transfixed by her beauty, and introduces herself as _Seyoung_!" 

Nayeon's laughter rings the loudest, "What the fuck? Seyoung?" 

_"Seyoungie,"_ Jeongyeon extends both her arms out, as if she is calling to her child, "Come on out here." 

"Unnie! I panicked, okay?" 

"It's okay, kid, happens to the best of us," Jeongyeon reaches out and taps her shin comfortingly. Chaeyoung stops rocking her legs and looks up at the older girl with a pout. "We see a pretty girl and we lose our minds." 

"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Nayeon snickers from her place, dropping a kiss on Jeongyeon's jaw to placate her, " _This one_ poured coffee all over me the first time she saw me." 

Jeongyeon places a well-aimed slap to Nayeon's thigh. "I poured coffee all over you because _you_ bumped into me!" 

"So you're saying you _didn't_ find me pretty when you saw me for the first time?" 

Momo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung have all adapted to ignoring their lovers quarrel because listening to it gives them a headache almost always. So Momo clears her throat as Dahyun takes a seat beside her, "So, Chaeyoungie, _oops_ I mean, Seyoungie what exactly is the problem here? You need helping in packing up your things and moving to a new country?" 

Chaeyoung narrows her eyes at her while Dahyun's bellowing laughter echoes through the room, "Aren't you supposed to be sulking because Mina-unnie won't be coming back for another week?" 

Momo forgets all about teasing her the second she mentions Mina. She pulls out her phone from under her pillow and frowns when there are no notifications indicating Mina has returned her texts or called her back. 

She hangs up instantly when it goes straight to voicemail again. 

**MomoNoBangs** **[10:52 AM]:**

_what's going on? r u ok?_

_answer my calls mina_

_if u don't then im coming to japan and bringing you back here._

"Hey Jeongyeon?" Momo looks up from her phone and Jeongyeon pulls back with a distracted 'hm?' from where she is trying to pry Nayeon off of her. "Did you talk to Mina last night? She is not answering her phone or responding to my texts." 

It's supposed to be a casual question but no one expects to see Jeongyeon let out a uncharacteristic squeak and hide herself in Nayeon's neck. "Nope. Haven't talked to her. At all. All week even. I don't know. She's probably busy. Nope." 

Momo's suspicions rise when she sees Nayeon slapping her on the thigh, muttering what she makes it out to be, _"Fucking hell, you're the worst actor ever."_

"I don't know anything! Momo, I haven't talked to Mina at all. Don't ask me." Jeongyeon's cheeks are flushed and she looks like she would spill everything if Momo interrogated her further. 

"Can we get back to my problem!?" Chaeyoung cuts in, rocking her legs back and forth, subtly kicking Jeongyeon in the back. 

Momo doesn't pay attention, kneeling on the floor and shoves Nayeon out of the way, who falls back with an offended screech. Momo yanks Jeongyeon's cheeks in her hands, forcing her to look at her when Jeongyeon suddenly looks away. "You know something, don't you?" 

"NO!" Jeongyeon manages out between squished cheeks. 

"Tell me, Jeongyeon." Momo has got a glare on her face, and this might be the only time Jeongyeon actually feels threatened by it. She knows how serious she gets when it comes to Mina. She doesn't blame her. "Tell me, or I'll start trading secrets with your girlfriend over here."

Dahyun is trying to drag Momo back onto the bed, while Nayeon is busy taking pictures of 'murder-eyes' Momo and Chaeyoung is trying to direct everyone's attention on her when the door opens, Sana and Jihyo walking in with smug smiles on their faces. 

They are all surprised, Momo more than anyone else, when Chaeyoung pushes everyone out of her way and launches herself at Sana, nearly wrapping her legs around her waist in the fierceness of her hug. 

"Oh thank god! You're here!" Chaeyoung slides down Sana's frame and cuddles into Jihyo's side whose bewildered expression would have made her laugh only if Momo didn't feel blindsided by what was going on. "I couldn't hold down the fort, Jeongyeon unnie nearly broke." 

"This is why everyone calls you no-jam." Jihyo's glare makes Jeongyeon crawl out from Momo's grip and hides her face in Nayeon's back. She mumbles out a squeaky apology, making Nayeon laugh. 

"What's going on?" Momo glances at everyone in the room who all seem to be suddenly sporting knowing smiles. She doesn't get to dwell on it because she feels the bed vibrate, indicating that there is text message and rushes so fast to its side that it makes everyone laugh. 

**MomoNoBangs [10:52 AM]:**

_what's going on? r u ok?_

_answer my calls mina_

_if u don't then im coming to japan and bringing you back here._

**theGayestPenguin [11:30 AM]:**

_i don't think there will be a need for that :)_

**MomoNoBangs [11:31 AM]:**

_um where the fuck have you been??? what's going on?????_

"C'mon, Momo-unnie, we have to go." She hears Dahyun pulling her up and all of the others grinning widely as they wait for her but Mina has just texted her back and she doesn't want to move. She ignores Dahyun and hits the call button but the phone is gone from her hands. "Unnie! Get up!" 

"Give it back Dahyun!" Momo whines but Dahyun just grins cheekily and pushes her back until she's out of the door. "What's going on? Why are you all acting so suspicious now?" 

But none of them are looking at her, hurriedly scrambling from her room. Jeongyeon pulls up Nayeon by the hand and they are the first ones to leave, Nayeon's cackling lingering in the hallway. Sana is waiting not so patiently by the door, her smile still intact but the way her eyes narrow compels Momo to get a move on. 

"Jihyo-yah, what's going on?" Momo's whines start to get louder, as she clings to the shorter girl's arm. "Stop ignoring me guys!" 

"Momo," Jihyo's voice is warm, and Momo feels her worries dissipating, but with the way her eyes are twinkling with mirth and she keeps her guard up. "Sana and I stopped by the bakery that you like so much, and we got breakfast for everyone. We are just going to have it in Sana's room, that's all. C'mon." 

Momo narrows her eyes. "O-kay, why not our room then? All of us were there anyway." 

"You know how Jeongyeon gets if we spill anything on her bed, we didn't want to risk anything." 

"Alright."

There is a few seconds of silence. 

" _That's_ how you handle a situation, Jeongyeon-unnie! I can't believe I thought you were _cool._ Seriously. I even gave up one of my embarrassing stories to keep Momo-unnie occupied and you just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you?" Chaeyoung's little outburst causes Momo to stop in her tracks. 

Nayeon's back with her witch-style laughter again, pulling Chaeyoung into a side hug. "Honey, Jeongyeon's middle name is _no-jam_. What were you expecting from her?" 

"Everyone! Stop talking please. Momo, get a move on. You don't want the cinnamon buns to go cold, do you?" 

Sana is practically shoving her until they are in front of the door to Sana's room, ignoring her wailing kicks and whines that causes some of the other doors in the floor to open. "I know you all like to make fun of 'murder-eyes' Momo but she is about to make an appearance for real if this is a fucking prank." 

"Stop being so dramatic, Momo." 

"Yah, Momo," Jihyo grins, wrapping an arm around Sana's waist, her chin digging into her shoulder. "Just go on and open the door." Momo feels her worries intensify at the cheerful thumbs up Dahyun sends her way. 

Nothing could have prepared Momo for what's on the other side of the door. 

Which is why Momo _screams_ bloody murder and then promptly faints. 

/

("So, who had Momo screams and faints for five thousand won?" 

"Me," Jihyo's answering smile is smug. She extends out her hand and instantly becomes thirty thousand won richer than she was before. 

"All of you are heartless." Mina mumbles under her breath, tapping the passed out figure on the floor repeatedly. "Momoring, wake up! It's me, Mina!" 

"Hnnng," Momo's speech is beyond coherency at this point, "ngnnnangelnggg." 

"I think you should cover up your hair, Mina," Jeongyeon suggests, crouching down on the floor, assessing the situation with a serious look. "If she wakes up she's going to have another heart attack again." 

"No kidding," Sana nods in agreement, "I'm still not used to seeing you as a blonde, I can't imagine what's going on in this _pabo's_ head." 

"Haha," Nayeon continues down the list she is holding in her hand, ignoring her friend lying on the floor, "Who had Momo doesn't stop crying for two days straight? 'cause I feel like _that_ might happen the moment she wakes up."

"Me!" Dahyun yells excitedly. "Can we extend the bet?" 

"NO!")

/

Two days later, on a fine Tuesday evening, with the setting sun bringing a hazy glow to the room, almost akin to the orange glare from Jeongyeon's clock, Momo thinks she has found a better view that could top _everything._

She has a bed that is large enough to fit two people, three if Sana's feeling particularly cuddly, four even if Nayeon is really stubborn, but Momo still insists on perching herself on Mina's lap, her legs dangling to her side, as she rests her head against Mina's shoulders. 

"Momoring," Mina's voice is soft and warm, just like how Momo feels, sitting with her. "Stop staring." 

"I can't," Momo shakes her head, twirling the strand of hair that is closest to hair, marveling at how it feels against her fingers. "I can't believe you cut your hair." 

Mina's laugh tingles inside her. "It was an impulsive decision." 

"I like impulsive Mina." Momo nods solemnly, feeling the bed shake with Mina's silent giggles. "I can't believe you went _blonde._ " 

"Like I said," Mina's grin threatens to split her face into two, "It was an impulsive decision." 

Momo sighs, her fingers going limp in Mina's hair, as she nuzzles further into her neck. Mina feels warmer than normal and Momo looks up to find how red Mina's cheeks have gotten. She pokes the side closest to her and feels her own blush spreading when Mina mutters softly, " _Stop_ it, Momoring." 

"Alright, alright." Momo feels Mina go still against her, but Momo doesn't mind, breathing her familiar jasmine scent in. Mina's arrival was so far the best surprise she had ever gotten. But, Mina coming back early meant things were not good for her back home. Momo is torn between feeling ecstatic and feeling murderous. So, instead, she numbs what she is feeling by staying close to Mina, to make up for lost time. "How was your _vacation_?" 

This is the first time in two days that Momo found herself finally alone with Mina, which meant she could get an honest answer instead of the 'it was okay' that she gave to everyone else. She sees Mina's face fall instantly and felt her own morphing into a frown. She feels her heart break along with the blonde's, as she says, "It went exactly as I expected it to." 

Momo's arm goes around her waist, softly rubbing circles in the corner of her shirt. Mina hides her face in Momo's hair, and Momo knows she won't be getting answers any other way. "So you told them you switched majors?" 

"Yeah," Mina's breathing goes unsteady, Momo's grip around her waist tightens, "Dad wasn't pleased. He said he has had enough with my 'phases'. They don't even know what I _like,_ Momoring. Even my mom wasn't pleased either. But still, she asked me about my interests. What I do at college, how I am liking it so far. I told them about our dance team, Momoring and - " 

Momo steels herself for what she's about to hear. She knows the direction it's going. 

"- and they said I should have stuck with ballet. They don't - they don't like _anything_ I do. I couldn't stand being in their home for a second more. So I decided to come back early, because I didn't want to deal with them anymore." 

Momo raises her other hand and strokes her cheek, expecting to find tears, but the look on Mina's face breaks her heart even more. She just smiles sadly, along the lines of _I'm used to it, so it doesn't hurt that much anymore._ "What did Kai say?" 

Mina laughs as if she's reliving a memory. "Kai and I talked a lot during this trip. You know how I always thought my brother and I would never be close? Well, turns out my dad tried to put him through the same thing. But he wanted to be a _doctor_ , and not someone who would be working with animals like me, so I guess dad found ways to accept his decision. I don't think dad would ever be okay with me choosing to be a veterinarian." 

Momo feels Mina leaning against her palm and she mumbles into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I - I'm sorry, you had to go through this Mina. I -" She stops herself, when she feels the familiar thump in her chest, anger steadily building up against her chest. How could anyone not be proud of Mina? 

Mina is not Mina if she doesn't know Momo better than she knows herself. Mina ruffles the top of her hair. "You wanted to say something else, didn't you?" 

Momo nods, "It might make you mad." 

Mina is always so warm, so trusting. "Tell me anyway." 

"I fucking hate your parents for doing this to you! If I ever saw them, I would tell them how good you are doing, how you are the smartest person I know, how easily you ace your classes, how hard you work - it just - no parent should skip out on their child's growth and all they seem to care about is respect from the society? Nobody fucking cares, this is all so stupid - " 

A giggle escapes Mina's lips, a complete one-eighty to what Momo was expecting. "Sorry," Mina giggles again, "Sana was saying the same thing this morning. You two are so similar it's scary sometimes." 

Momo gives her usual lopsided smile at the sound of Mina's giggles. She stops her rant, knowing this is Mina's way of deflection. Talking about her parents is a sensitive topic and Momo reminds herself that there are some lines she should never cross. "She's my long lost twin." 

Momo tries to distract _herself_ with the sound of Mina's laughter. It feels like it's enough. 

"So what made you decide to go full blonde?" 

"It's a funny story." Mina's lips twist into a smile. "Dad wasn't really pleased with how things turned out and I was hiding in my room all day so Kai said he would take me out to cheer me up. We hadn't hung out, just the two of us, in years and he told me a lot of stories, Momoring," Mina smiles fondly, and Momo reflects it, _finally_ someone from the Myouis are recognizing Mina's worth, "and he gave me the idea." 

" _What!?_ Kai told you to chop off your hair and dye it?" 

"Well, not exactly," Mina's smile is sheepish, "Kai said he rebelled by getting tattoos and ear piercings when he was struggling in med school all by himself, because you know, dad said he wouldn't pay for his education anymore. But, he got those tattoos because while he did struggle, he said it reminded him that he finally felt _free_. He said it's how he had always envisioned himself to be. Dad was _appalled_ when he found out, though." 

"Your brother Kai has ear piercings now? What?! I can't imagine him in anything other than that fringe-y haircut that covered half of his eyes like yours used to. Your brother was way dorkier than you were in high school." 

Mina nods in agreement, no offense taken. "I know, that was my initial reaction too. I think my parents didn't want Kai and I under the same household incase I took ideas from him. That's why they shipped him off to boarding school while I was still studying in Korea."

"Too late now." Momo grins, twirling the ends of Mina's hair. 

"Yeah," Mina laughs in agreement. "But when he said he finally felt free and that's what I wanted, you know? To feel free. You know how my parents controlled every aspect of my life? They wouldn't let anyone touch my hair because it's a sign of my womanhood. They made me pick ballet because I said I wanted to learn how to dance and this was the most graceful artform for women. But in the end, they called me a disappointment anyway, because I wanted to do something for myself" Mina shrugs, but the corner of her eyes sting and Momo is two steps ahead, pulling her into a comforting embrace, stroking every skin of Mina's that she could reach. Mina sniffs, hiding her face in Momo's hair, "So, I just wanted to twist the knife further." 

"Mina, shh, it's okay," Momo hushes softly, murmuring into her neck, "They'll come around. They'll be mad not to. They're missing out on their gem, you know? You're too precious for this world. You're doing so good, Minari, and I'm so fucking proud of you, because you're trying to be the best _you_ can be." 

Mina breaks, her body heaving sobs with each breath, and Momo holds her tighter hoping as if she could share in Mina's pain. She waits patiently, until Mina's sobs die down, until her breathing lightens. "Shh, hey, it will be okay. I'll be here for you until it is. We are all here for you, understand?" 

She feels Mina nod and then the lightest brush of her lips against her hair. "Thank you, Momoring." Mina goes quiet, and Momo, ever well-versed in the art of reading her best friend, knows that Mina has talked enough for the day, so she would go back into hibernation. But what she doesn't expect is for the next rush of words from her lips. 

"You know why I came back early?" Mina waits for Momo to shake her head before she continues. "I felt trapped in my own house, in my own room, and it was _suffocating._ I think I would have gone crazy if you hadn't called me everyday. After I came home from the salon, I didn't wait to say goodbyes to my parents, Kai said he would arrange for me to take our private jet and it felt so good to know that I would be leaving." 

Momo's hand goes back to stroking her cheek again, as she listens, because this might be the longest she has ever heard Mina talk in one go. Mina takes a deep breath, and when Momo glances up, she finds her eyes closed, as if she is reliving another memory again. 

"You know I didn't even want to look at myself in the mirror? I wanted to see you before I saw myself, I wanted you to tell me it's okay, that cutting my hair and changing my appearance because I needed someone to understand that I didn't do it out of spite, but for myself - I wanted to come home to you, Momoring - " Momo's entire body goes still, her hand hovering in the air, and she knows Mina can feel it too, as she rushes through her words, " - I wanted to come back here. This, being here with you - you all, this is where I feel at home." 

Momo clears her throat, but her heart is threatening to jump out from her rib cage, her mind engulfed in Mina, Mina, Mina. When she answers, she makes sure her voice isn't shaking, even though her hands have started to tremble, "Welcome home, Mittang."

Mina's thank you gets lost in her hair, and Momo is glad her face is hidden because she feels her brain short circuiting. Momo feels like floating, except the force of gravity is stronger and she is being pulled into unknown territory. 

Momo had spent the entire summer trying to shove her feelings down, feelings that had nearly broke her last year. She doesn't think she would be equipped to deal with it again, only because this time it feels thousand times stronger. 

But Momo knows that Mina needs her more than ever now. Momo was twelve years old when she promised Mina she would always be there for her and she doesn't think she is ready to break it now. 

"Do you feel free?" Momo asks, finally pulling her face away from Mina's neck, and finds Mina's eyes slowly fluttering open. Momo smooths out her hair, it is a natural gesture, and she wills it down her throat - _do not read too much into it. It's Mina._

Mina returns her gesture, her fingers tracing a line against her forehead. "I miss your bangs," Mina sighs, a slight smile gracing her lips. "I thought you would grow it out in the summer." 

"I think I would have to grow it out, to upstage you." Momo chuckles, "Maybe I will even dye my hair blue." 

"Should I start calling you a smurf then?" 

"Shut up." 

Momo leans forward and knocks her head against Mina's who grips her shoulders and pulls away, grinning. Momo runs her thumb along the underside of Mina's eyes, where she has always felt the younger girl storing her feelings the most. When Mina feels too much, Mina loses sleep, and her eyes are always heavy. 

Mina softens under her touch, as if it's routine, and Momo knows that Mina is already going to sleep better tonight. Mina's voice pulls her out of her reverie, "You were asking me something?" 

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I asked if you feel free? You said you cut your hair because of that."

Mina hums, her eyes fluttering close as Momo continues her ministrations. Mina smiles lazily as she answers, "I don't know. I still feel like myself, though. Not that I didn't feel it before, but I think I like this version of myself, it feels more liberating. Does that make sense?" 

Momo nods, cupping Mina's cheeks in her hand. It's instinct to lean across and drop a kiss to her forehead. "Of course. As long as it makes you happy, as long as it feels right to you, you can feel anything."

"Anything?" Mina smirks slyly. 

_"Anything."_

Mina opens her eyes, grinning brightly at Momo, making the woman overjoyed at having her best friend back. She flips her hair back from her shoulders dramatically and then winks at her for added measure. 

"Do you feel _faint_ , Momoring?" 

_"Oh, shut up."_

/

(She is in the most secure place she could think of - she's on her bed, she takes a deep breath in, she is overwhelmed by Mina's scent, and she has her face pressed against her favorite place in the world - the curve of Mina's neck. 

She doesn't understand how her nightmares seem to find her, despite being safely tucked under Mina's hold.

It's a nightmare because the voice in her head is taunting her. It's a nightmare because Momo feels like she's a coward for not confronting her own feelings. It's a nightmare because Momo has no idea about how deep her feelings ran. 

_How long have you been in love with Mina?_

The dormant monster in her chest wakes, roaring it's ugly head, echoing her own words back to her. But still, she has spent three months trying to get it under control, and adds it to her list of torments. 

Except this time it's a thousand times worse.

Because the monster is now an angel in disguise. The monster's voice sounds an awful lot like Mina. 

_I wanted to come home to you, Momoring._ )

/

Momo doesn't let it show but she feels her smile threatening to break out and by the time she reaches her dorm, she has smiled at ten strangers at least, and she's sure eight of them think she's a complete weirdo. 

But Momo doesn't care. 

She has got the jacket in her hands, the black and white colored jacket that has the JYPU logo on the front, her name on the back above which is the number '64' on her back, in honor of her father. 

As she climbs the third set of staircase, the excitement is uncontainable as she surpasses her own room and heads towards the end of the hallway. Standing outside Mina's room, she thinks of ways to show off, but decides against it, bursting the door open. 

"Minaaa!" She barges in, screaming at the top of her voice, "Guess what?" 

"Shh," Mina shushes her immediately, gesturing to the figure in her lap who is fast asleep. Mina doesn't look up, running a finger through her friend's hair, and Momo feels a strange surge of longing, wishing it was her in that place instead. 

There's a familiar whisper of _don't make it weird, it's just Mina,_ inside her head and Momo leaps excitedly onto Mina's bed. Mina finally looks up, her eyes immediately widening in amusement. "You got the jacket?!" 

"I got the jacket!" Momo gushes out, clutching it closer to her chest. Mina beams proudly, running a finger down her arm hesitantly her trail ending at Momo's pinky, linking them together. 

"It looks so good on you! Momo sunbaenim, when do you start your classes? Are there any openings or is it fully booked?" 

Momo rolls her eyes but revels in the attention that she is getting from Mina. "Come by the studio next week and _maybe_ I'll think about letting you in." Momo lets out a tiny squeal when Mina smacks her on the arm. Mina scowls as the figure in her lap stirs, mumbling something incoherent. Momo mirrors Mina's look, staring down at the wispy mess of blonde hair on Mina's lap. "What's with her?" 

Jeongyeon burrows further onto Mina, squirming lightly under Mina's touch. "I don't know," Mina shakes her head, "She said she had a fight with Nayeon-unnie, and then came back to the dorm nearly crying so I told her she should sleep it off." 

Momo's frown deepens. Being Jeongyeon's roommate, she could take a wild guess to what the fight was about. But she didn't want to jump to conclusions on her own, and Jeongyeon appears really comfortable dozing off in the middle of the day, so she thinks she would talk to her when she wakes up. 

Mina squeezes the ends of her jacket, bringing Momo's attention back on her. Momo's face splits into a grin, as Mina runs her hands through it, and she feels her skin burn at the unwavering admiration in Mina's gaze. "Momoring, now that you have a jacket on your own, would you mind returning the hoodie you stole from me?" 

Momo shifts guiltily in her place, suddenly finding Jeongyeon's forehead more interesting. "I don't know what you're talking about?" 

"Really?" Mina smirks knowingly. "Are you saying that if I go to your room I wouldn't find a red colored hoodie on your bed that has MM stitched on the front in a tiny font? I think it suspiciously went missing when I find out that we would not be roommates." 

Momo ignores her completely, shrugging off her jacket in one fluid motion. She drapes it over Mina's shoulders, smiling innocently, "Aw, Minari, you should have just said you were feeling cold. You can take my jacket, you don't have to go all the way back to my room to look for something that is _definitely_ not there." 

Mina's giggles causes Jeongyeon to wake up, who just grumbles under her breath, "Stop being so cute, I'm fucking sad." She straightens up, and wedges herself in between Momo and Mina, resting her head on Momo's shoulders. "Now shh, I'm trying to sleep here." 

"Yah," Momo lets out a whine, elbowing her in the ribs, "What's up with you?" 

Jeongyeon doesn't answer, pretending to snore loudly, the sound drowning out her question. Her attempt at sleeping doesn't last long, when the door to Mina's room opens and Jihyo pokes her head through. 

"Oh, hey, you're all here." Jihyo says in lieu of greeting, and immediately hops on to Mina's bed when she taps the empty space next to her. "I wanted to talk to you all." Jihyo stops when she notices how tightly Jeongyeon squeezes her eyes shut. "You can't avoid me forever Jeongyeon-ah, you are gonna have to talk to me at some point." 

"I don't want to talk to anyone, I just want to sleep. Just leave me alone, okay?" 

Mina admonishes her almost instantly and Jeongyeon grows quiet. Her chin digs into Momo's shoulder who just wraps her arm around her exasperatedly. Momo quirks her eyebrow at Jihyo, "You know what this is about?" 

Jihyo sighs, nodding. "Yeah, I ran into Nayeon-unnie after class. I'll tell you about it later." Jihyo shares a look at the girl who is pretending to be sleeping and then with Momo who nods in understanding. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something." 

"Oh, yeah, what's up?" 

"Well, I wanted to ask if it's okay to bring a new addition to TWICE? I met this girl at choir club and she's new here and frankly doesn't seem to have a lot of friends, but she said she likes dancing. So, what do you say? I didn't want to bring her over in case if it made any of you uncomfortable." 

Momo lets out a tiny gasp, "Of course we are okay with it, Jihyo-yah! You know we won't have a problem with it. We are already eight, what's one more, huh?" 

"Okay, good," Jihyo lets out a relieved smile. "Because I told her to swing by the studio at seven today, so I can introduce you all. Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung are already waiting for us there. So, get up and get going. That means you too, Jeongyeon-ah. Up!" Jihyo gives her legs a shove when the girl mentioned lets out a loud groan in protest. 

Jeongyeon squints one eye open and peeks at Jihyo from the corner of her eye. "Did you ask Nayeon if she's okay with it?" 

"No, sadly," Jihyo shakes her head. "She seemed like she was busy, but I don't think she would mind it." 

"Yeah," Jeongyeon almost scoffs, getting up from the bed and heads towards the bathroom, "Don't worry about it Jihyo-yah, she always seems to be _busy_ lately." 

Jihyo, Mina, and Momo exchange awkward looks as Jeongyeon's head disappears behind the door. They try to have a silent conversation but Mina firmly shakes her head and points at Jeongyeon's retreating figure. 

Jihyo is the first to break the silence, clearing her throat. "So, I'll see you guys at the studio?" 

\------

It's on Momo's insistence that Mina still has her jacket draped around her, Mina's cheeks surpassing red at how intensely Momo looks at her. "Looks good on you, Mina." Momo grins, unbridled by the fact that Mina is wearing a jacket that has Momo's name on it. 

"Shut up, Momoring." Mina tries to shrug the jacket off, but Momo drapes an arm around her shoulder and halts her movements. Momo shakes her head, telling her to keep it on, and her grin widens when Mina blushes again albeit rolling her eyes. 

"What did I just say?" Jeongyeon grumbles from Mina's left, fixing Momo with a death glare, "Please stop being so cute, it makes me want to puke." 

"Oh, please, I tolerate you being nauseating with Nayeon-unnie all the time, you don't get to talk." 

"You little shit," Jeongyeon shakes her head, it seems like her scowl is fixed permanently on her face and it deepens at the mention of Nayeon's name. Momo provokes her further by poking her on the cheek and tells her she looks adorable when she's angry and that causes Jeongyeon to break, chasing her down all the way to the studio. 

By the time they reach the familiar door, Jeongyeon holds Momo in a headlock while Mina follows closely behind, shaking her head in amusement. Sana's loud giggles echo through the hallways and Momo can make out tiny silhouettes that belong to Dahyun and Chaeyoung. She enters through the door in true dramatic fashion, struggling under Jeongyeon's grip, "Help me!" 

As expected, no one rushes to her side. Chaeyoung blinks, then sighs, and turns her attention back to the other girl beside her. Dahyun gives her a cheery thumbs up and mouths 'chokeslam' to Jeongyeon who nods enthusiastically back. 

Sana's loud shriek throws everyone off balance. "There she is! My angel!" Sana rushes towards them, knocking Jeongyeon and Momo out of the way as she pulls an unsuspecting Mina in. She throws her arms around her giddily in reunion, as if they aren't roommates, as if they don't spend every waking moment together. 

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung clears her throat from across the room. "Isn't it a little racist to call her an angel because she is _blonde_?"

Sana's high pitched giggle has all of them cringing. Still, Momo thinks Mina has to be the nicest person in the whole world, because she is holding on to Sana who is attached to her body like a koala bear. "What!? No way! I call Jihyo my angel all the time. It's just a pet name I'm trying out for Minari - _darling_ is getting a little old don't you think?" 

"I think you two have too many nicknames for each other. Just stick to one, like the rest of us." It's Momo who answers. She is finally frees herself from Jeongyeon's grip, and immediately puts a respectable distance between them, sliding towards Dahyun who welcomes her readily.

"Ignore her," Jeongyeon quips, grinning devilishly, "Momo is just jealous of all the attention Mina is getting lately." 

"Hey! I'm not jealous!"

"You so are! Do I even need to remind you what happened in the chemistry lab two days ago? I thought you were going to break the beaker - " 

"You want to start talking, Jeongyeon-ah? Should I talk about when you came back crying - " 

"Whoa! Mina-unnie! Nice jacket," Chaeyoung's excited gasp diverts the conversation successfully, but again, unfortunately, it backfires on Momo. Sana steps back, her own gasp louder than Chaeyoung's. 

"It's Momo's," Mina averts her gaze shyly, shrugging the jacket off of her body and draping it over the couch. The creature in her chest lets out a cry that is torn between a rejoice, because Mina gives it the utmost care and also a desperate yell because she is taking if _off_. Momo closes her eyes for a miniscule second, burning the image of Mina in her jacket to the back of her eyelids. 

(She immediately trumps the hope that swirls in her chest, because, best friends share everything. It's just a jacket, she tells herself, and the intensity of watching her name glint off of Mina's back shouldn't set something ablaze in her, but it does.) 

"Oh!" Dahyun grins excitedly, "Does that mean you are officially a choreographer now? When do you start, Momo-unnie?" 

"Next week," Momo answers her and Dahyun thumps her repeatedly on the back in congratulations. Momo accepts it, albeit wincing slightly. 

Jihyo said she would be here at seven with the new girl and Momo glances at the clock on the wall - ten minutes left. Dahyun and Chaeyoung go back to their previous discussion, which feels more like an argument, and it doesn't take long for them to rope Jeongyeon and Mina into it. 

Momo is happy to just watch them talk although she doesn't understand half of what they're saying. It isn't until minutes later when she feels arm sneakily going around her waist, pulling her flush against Sana's chest. Sana's chin digs into her shoulder, her warm breath hitting her in the ear. 

"Don't think you're fooling anyone, Momoring." Sana murmurs, her voice dangerously low, very unlike of her. 

Momo gulps, her mind reeling. "What do you mean?" 

Sana doesn't say anything, just tightens her grip around Momo's waist, and to the others it might look like an affectionate gesture, but Sana taps her fingers thrice on her sides, a warning. Momo suddenly feels warm, too warm, the creature in her chest awakened again. 

Momo tilts her head slightly to the right and finds a familiar look on Sana's face that she had seen years ago, a look that she had always wanted to ask her about, but never gotten around to. Momo now knows why, because she's too scared of what she might hear. 

(She's scared that the answer might not be what she thought it would be. It scares her even more that it might exactly be what she thinks it is.) 

Sana's voice drops even further, a warning edge to her tone, "I'm watching you, Momo. You can't fool me. I'm watching you _both._ " Sana squeezes her hips a little too tightly and when Momo turns around in her arms, she finds Sana smiling at her like she knows something Momo doesn't. 

Momo immediately hides her face in her neck, afraid that she might ask out loud, but decides against it. The creature grunts in her chest, and Momo lets out a sigh, adding another addition to her list of torments. 

Sana then giggles, as if the previous few seconds didn't happen, and this time she hugs Momo like she would usually, her arms meeting each other at her back. "Nice jacket by the way, Momoring, I'm so proud of you." 

Momo finally finds her voice. "Thanks." She squeaks out, and thinks of ways to hide for the night and to avoid looking Sana in the eye in the near future. 

Jihyo is truly a godsend she thinks, because the door opens, and she walks in with another girl in tow. The first thing Momo notices is that she's _tall._ The second thing is that she is one of the most _beautiful_ girls she has ever met. The third thing is that she tears her eyes away from said girl when Chaeyoung lets out a tiny squeak. "Oh shit." 

"Everyone, this is Tzuyu. She is a transfer student from Taiwan and she has the voice of an angel," The girl's cheeks go red, "and dances too, like the rest of us." 

"Hi," The girl's voice is clipped as she bows, and Sana and Momo instantly lock gazes, the feeling of sympathy rushing for the tall girl. The struggles of being in a foreign country and struggling to speak their language, they know that all too well. "I'm very excited about joining your team." 

"Of course," Sana is the first to welcome her, smiling pleasantly and when Tzuyu returns it, she and Jeongyeon exchange similar looks, because wow, the girl is getting prettier by the second. She even has _dimples_. "Welcome to TWICE! I'm Sana, by the way," Sana bows, and then points to the others in the room, "That's Momo, this is Mina, this is Jeongyeon, that's Dahyun and that is - " 

" - Seyoung!" Tzuyu smirks, but morphs into a cheerful grin halfway because she doesn't feel like a stranger to them anymore. "We have already met." 

"H-hi Tzuyu," Chaeyoung is stark red, her eyes wide and frozen in her place. 

It takes every ounce of their self-control to not break out into laughter at the look on Chaeyoung's face. Jeongyeon is the first to break, followed by Momo, to no one's surprise. "Welcome to the team, Tzuyu!" Jeongyeon nearly shouts, thumping Chaeyoung on the back to get her to react. 

Tzuyu looks around, and glances at Jihyo, "You guys don't want to see me dance?" 

Jihyo smiles kindly at her but her eyes are twinkling with mirth as she side-eyes Chaeyoung who is staring at the ground as if it would open her up and swallow her, "No, Tzuyu-ah, I think you would fit right in." 

Momo sides up to Jeongyeon, bumping her shoulder against hers. "Is Nayeon unnie coming?" Jeongyeon shakes her head, and tries to shrug it off when Momo holds her hand comfortingly, but does give in, squeezing her hand tightly back when Momo whispers, "I miss her too."

/

Momo's favorite thing about JYPU is that how big and spacious it is, that even with it's population, there are still empty spaces that have been unclaimed. Anyone could easily slip in undetected and it would take them ages to figure out the place, or how to get back. After being there for two years, Momo still gets lost sometimes. 

Her most favorite place is the library. 

The dance studio used to be her go-to place when she needed some time alone, but it soon became a sacred place for them to hang out as a group, so Momo almost never found herself to be alone. 

She envies Mina, and to an extent Chaeyoung too, in that aspect. Her friends are upfront about the alone time that they need and make sure to make time for themselves. It's a little secret that Momo has for herself, because no one would suspect that she spends time at the _library_. She is sure Mina has an inkling that she goes _somewhere_ , but has never asked her about it. 

But it's not why Momo arrives at the library because this time Momo is here on business. 

She walks with renewed purpose into the building, because JYPU is big enough to have a separate space dedicated just for the library. It's quiet and ancient, but the place is furnished inside with modern amenities, that it feels more like retro reimagined. 

She makes a lap around the ground floor, doesn't find what she's looking for, and climbs the stairs. She stops halfway when a set of familiar high-pitched giggles reach her ears. There is only one person in the world who would be brave enough to laugh loudly at a library, but also sweet enough that she doesn't get told off. 

Sana. 

Momo pulls her jacket closer - she has been wearing her JYPU jacket every chance she got - and uses the books in her hands to hide her face. She knows she won't hear the end of it if she gets caught at a library, especially by Sana. 

Momo has been kind of avoiding her ever since Sana's little 'warning', and she isn't ready to talk to her alone yet. It had made her restless, nearly losing sleep over it, she knows she would have to ask her about it someday. 

Not yet. 

She continues on her mission, but stops in her tracks again, when she finds Sana in her direct line of vision, with Dahyun. She brushes it off as them hanging out or Sana helping the younger girl with her assignments, and feels a little bad that she can't stop to say hi. 

She hides behind a bookcase, and straight out of a movie, she pulls out a book and sees her friends on a table, sitting closer than necessary, which is normal for Sana but it strikes Momo in a weird way how already Dahyun is comfortable being on the receiving end of Sana's affection. 

Sana doesn't stop giggling, trying to be subtle about initiating physical contact with the shorter girl who is completely immersed in the book she's reading. Dahyun gets tired of Sana's attempts and without taking her eyes off from her book, brings Sana's ministrations to a halt, by intertwining their fingers together and resting it on the table. 

Sana's face is absolutely glowing, her eyes shining with admiration as she smiles widely at the gesture. Momo stifles a gasp, because it's a look that she recognizes all too well, it's a look she hasn't on Sana in a long time, it's a look that plenty of her admirers had wished to be on the receiving end of.

It's a look that Sana had in their first year of high school, right after their first date, when Momo kissed her under the bleachers. 

Momo smiles to herself. _I'm watching you too, Sana._

She then remembers what she came here for and circles the first floor and heaves a huge breath before she climbs to the second and last floor. It's mostly deserted, considering classes are done for the day, and Momo spots _her_ by the window, and is nearly surprised at how small she looks, compared to the pile of books beside her. 

Nayeon looks worn out, her mouth a grim line as she grinds her teeth in frustration, and Momo has never seen look so stressed before. Sure, they all have their busy days, but it's Nayeon, the girl who is their group's rock. Momo eyes her sadly, remembering that even rocks get washed away by the highest of tides. 

Nayeon glances up and finds Momo looking back at her. It's the first time they're seeing each other in weeks, and Nayeon's genuine smile, with her bunny teeth, makes Momo realize how much she misses Nayeon's presence in her daily life. 

In her first year at college, Momo always felt like Nayeon was everywhere. But, in Nayeon's final year, she barely sees her. 

"Momo-yah," Nayeon's grin is still bright, as she sets her laptop aside, "What are you doing here?" 

"A little birdie told me you are here, thought I would come say hi and see if you're still alive." 

"Haha", Nayeon shoots her an unimpressed look. "I'm working, Momo-yah, I haven't died yet. Did you bring me something to eat?" 

Momo blinks, shaking her head. "No, was I supposed to?" 

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten anything all day." At the horror on Momo's face, Nayeon quickly amends, "I have been swamped with work, that's all." 

"Unnie..." Momo shakes her head disapprovingly, her eyes softening in concern at how tired Nayeon looks. 

Nayeon grins through it, and Momo catches a flash of the same old Nayeon she met years ago. "It's nothing, Momo-yah." It doesn't convince her but Momo tries to contain her expressions. "I know you carry back-up snacks in your bag, what do you got this time?" 

"Tell anyone about it and this will be the last time I share it with you." Momo rummages through her bag and shoves a packet of sour candy that she knows Nayeon likes in her direction. 

"This is why you're my favorite." 

Momo observes her quietly, watching her ravenous self dig through the candy, while she gets distracted by something on her laptop midway. Momo clears her throat, and Nayeon half-heartedly turns towards her. "Unnie?" 

"Hmm?" 

Momo sighs, and hopes that things get better, because she doesn't want to go back to her room to an irritable Jeongyeon, whose one half is desperately missing her girlfriend while the other is angry with her, and as a whole it pains Momo to watch them like this. 

"Unnie... maybe you should take a break, you know? We all missed you at practice the other day and I'm sure you would love the new girl. It's not the same without you, unnie."

Jihyo has become the leader of their group, but it was Nayeon who came up with the idea first. If Jihyo is the mind, then Nayeon is the heart behind it all. It should be all of them together, but lately it seems like their group is getting torn apart, one by one.

Nayeon narrows her eyes. "Did Jeongyeon or Jihyo put you up to this?" 

_"No,"_ Momo honestly feels a little offended, "I'm telling you this as your friend, unnie." Nayeon's gaze hardens, as she crosses her arms, but it comes across to Momo as if she is shielding herself. "I'm sure whatever it is that you're working on would live a few more days while you get back to your life, and we all miss you, Jeongyeon more so than us. I get it, you're too busy to hangout with us anymore - " 

_"Aish!_ You call think that I'm blowing you off to go have _fun?_ Everything feels overwhelming and it's Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and now you too, Momo, telling me to catch a break when you know I can't but none of you seem to understand! You think as if I'm doing this on purpose, as if I'm just using being busy as an excuse!" Nayeon's outburst rings in her ears. Momo flinches and has genuinely forgotten how loud she can be. Nayeon scoffs, her tone suddenly appearing with disdain as she takes a look at what Momo is wearing, "Not all of us have our lives figured out, Momo."

Momo recoils as if she has been slapped. Nayeon's gaze instantly drops as she realizes what she has said. Momo hugs the jacket closer to her, the same jacket Nayeon had congratulated her on by sending her a huge text message because she couldn't come see her. 

"You know what, unnie?" Momo's voice comes out robotic. Nayeon's bottom lip trembles as she looks up at Momo, but only to find Momo has turned her back to her. "I thought you could use a friend. But it seems like you are doing fine on your own. So, I'll leave you to it."

Momo pretends she doesn't hear the loud sob that echoes through the empty walls of the library as she walks out.

/

It's her first official class as a choreographer and she is thankful that her room is currently empty because she cannot for the life of her get over her nerves. It should be good nerves but it doesn't and honestly Momo contemplates locking herself up in her room. 

But dancing is what she likes, dancing is what she loves, and dancing has been her life. People know her at the university and in general as a dancer. They call her _dancing mochine_ and maybe this is what she was meant to do. 

She can't stop thinking about Nayeon, more than anything. It's her voice that keeps echoing on the top of her mind, and despite her outburst earlier, her heart still longs to see Nayeon again. Because, even during her little tryst the previous year when she replaced Seulgi for a week, Nayeon was there for her first class, when no one else was there. 

Nayeon is the first friend she had made for herself in all twenty years of her life. 

With a heavy heart, she puts on her varsity jacket, catches her reflection in the mirror and finds an empty face staring back at her. She should be excited, this opportunity was hard to come by and Momo knows she worked hard for it, but it doesn't feel as good as it should without sharing it with her friends. 

By the time she reaches the studio, she nearly misses the group of people standing outside, all of them grinning widely. Her answering smile is involuntary as she hears someone shriek, Dahyun she guesses, "Make way for Momo sunbaenim!" 

"You guys!" Momo feels the moisture sting in the corner of her eyes as they surround her, Momo hanging on to the sound of their laughter like it's her crutch. Her chest hurts when she feels seven pairs of hands reaching out for her, murmuring their good lucks, Mina holding her pinky tightly, Sana even going a step further to press a loud kiss to her cheek. 

It's seven, not eight. 

She catches Jeongyeon's eye as Jihyo hugs her, and finds the same hollowness she feels in her chest, reflected on her face. It doesn't feel right without Nayeon's voice standing out from the crowd, yelling at the top of her voice about how proud she is of Momo, even if it is to embarrass her. 

Jeongyeon shrugs, _what can you do?_

They usher her inside and as soon as Momo steps foot in, she puts on her mask because she has always had the policy of keeping her feelings aside once she is inside the studio. She should give her art the respect it deserves and she cannot do it justice while her mind is wandering off somewhere else. 

Some of the students are familiar and others are new recruits. Momo carries on as professionally as she could, only a tad intimidated. She doesn't want to jinx it but it goes well and two hours later, she catches her sweaty reflection and finds a exhausted yet delighted face staring back at her, a satisfaction that only dancing can bring. 

When she walks out, she finds Mina, Jihyo, Sana, and Jeongyeon waiting for her, and she excitedly makes her way towards them. "Hey! There she is, choreographer Momo! Signed a deal with a company yet?" 

"Shut up," She rolls her eyes at Jihyo but accepts her hug nonetheless. "What are you all doing here?" 

"Our choir practice just ended, so we thought we would wait for you. You're headed back to the dorm too, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, dinner first, though. I'm starving." She pats her stomach and they all laugh as it rumbles loudly. She leads the way, Mina latching on to her side, smiling widely. 

"How do you feel?" Mina asks, their pinkies automatically finding each other. 

Momo glances down at their arms swinging side by side and shrugs. "I don't know. It was like I was dancing for myself except that other people were there too." 

Mina gives her a concerned look. "You're so weird, Momoring." She chuckles, bumping her shoulders against hers. "But it's just your first day, I was expecting you to say you were nervous. So, it was all okay, right?" 

"Yeah," Momo nods, "I was nervous. But I had already done this before with Seulgi unnie, so it was pretty easy to get the hang of it, once the class started." 

"Okay, if you're happy then I'm happy." 

Momo stays quiet, letting Sana's and Jihyo's voice fills their silence as they head back to the dorm. She hears them chatting idly, and Momo doesn't let go of Mina's hand but doesn't return her stare. She can feel how weird she's being or that she doesn't feel like herself. She had expected Nayeon to show up at the last minute, but all she got was disappointment.

Mina squeezes her pinky once, asking her if she's okay. Momo shakes her head. Jeongyeon walks ahead of them, lost in her own thoughts, and is unusually quiet too. Jihyo tries to engage both of them in conversation but it all ends in vain. 

As they climb up the stairs to their room, she collides into Jeongyeon and pulls back wincing when the girl stops abruptly. Following Jeongyeon's line of vision, she finds Nayeon waiting outside their room, tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Oh, Momo-yah!" Nayeon's booming voice cuts through her and she yanks Momo up the stairs, crushing their bodies together. Momo feels her entire body sigh in relief and returns her hug seconds later, feeling Nayeon's relief collide with her own. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to be there but Jackson and I were stuck in the lab for hours, the report counts 10% for our final grade and I couldn't exactly sneak out." 

"It's okay, unnie." Momo mutters into her shirt, and allows Nayeon to coddle her, stroking her hair and kisses the side of her head. "You're here now."

"I'm also sorry about yesterday," Nayeon mutters just so only she could hear, and Momo nods, pulling back from the hug. "I was out of line and I shouldn't have said that. I was just... frustrated and I took it out on you." 

"No, unnie, it's okay, I shouldn't have pushed it too hard." Momo says, and this is the thing she admires about Nayeon the most. She is upfront about what she feels, doesn't hold back and it is honestly refreshing. 

Mina mutters quietly that she will be waiting for her back at her room and disappears, pulling Sana and Jihyo along with her. Nayeon's gaze travels past Momo and finds Jeongyeon's, who is still rooted to her spot, staring at the older girl. 

Momo hovers awkwardly outside her own room because Nayeon is kind of blocking her path. Nayeon's voice trembles but neither of the girls make a move. "Jeongyeon-ah...", 

The air in the hallway suddenly feels cold and Momo wishes she didn't have to witness any of it. "Really, Nabongs?" Momo couldn't help but notice how the corner of Nayeon's lips crinkle upwards hopefully at the slightest mention of her nickname. It drops as quickly as it comes when Jeongyeon says, "You couldn't find time to come and support Momo? It would have taken you _five_ minutes." 

"You know why I couldn't come, like I said - " 

"No, no, I don't." Jeongyeon steps closer, shaking her head. Her face is stoic, her tone almost acerbic, "I would know if you returned my calls. Or my texts, even. All I wanted was to spend time with you and if that somehow seems like a _crime_ \- " 

Nayeon pinches the bridge of her nose, exhaling through it. "You know what? I'm tired of explaining, Jeongyeon-ah. " 

"Oh _you're_ tired? I'm _sorry_ , but were you the one who was waiting all night for her girlfriend to text her back last week only to find out that she has gone out to a party with Jackson Wang? Oh wait, that was _me!_ " 

Momo stared hopelessly at the two girls in front of her and wished she could have followed Mina to her room and didn't have to bear witness to watch two of her closest friends whom she knows loved each other a lot more than they were letting in on. 

"For the last time, Jeongyeon-ah! I was told to take charge for the freshmen's party and Jackson came to help me! He is one of my best friends and you know that! But since when do you have the time to listen to what I have to say, huh?" 

"Are you for real? Are you actually trying to blame this on me?" 

"This is my final year, Jeongyeon. You know - you know how hard I'm trying to work on _my_ future, it's not as easy as it looks. You know how important it is to me." 

"We all have important things in our life, Nayeon." Jeongyeon's voice is eerily quiet. "We all have dreams. All I asked for is to be a part of _your future_. Was that too much to ask for?" 

It fills Momo with dread when Nayeon doesn't say anything. Nayeon stares, until Jeongyeon's shoulder deflates, until her vision blurs with tears, until her bottom lip trembles. "I can't do this anymore." 

/

**Author's Note:**

> welp. hope you like it.   
> talk to me on twitter @mimotrash97 or tumblr @lisasroses


End file.
